


Club Of Flaming Passion

by CrystalGirl259



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Discussion of Abortion, Forced Pregnancy, Human Zane (Ninjago), Mpreg, Multi, Prostitution, Sexual Slavery, polyninja - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 70,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalGirl259/pseuds/CrystalGirl259
Summary: Kai didn’t mean for this to happen, he just wanted to protect and provide for Nya. He didn’t want to become a prostitute, he didn't want to get the attention of one of the most dangerous criminals in Ninjago City to take an interest in him, and he certainly did NOT want to wind up with the law coming after him...
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane, Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Jay Walker/Zane, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai & Skylor (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Kai/Morro (Ninjago), Kai/Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught Red-Handed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449558) by Anonymous. 



Dark was the moonless night as the stars shined over the great city of Ninjago. The cold, misty wind whistled through the city as the citizens went about their own business, either going home to be with their families for the rest of the evening or to their evening jobs. The city of Ninjago was built on the sunny side of a gentle mountain and was truly a beautiful place. Its grace was only matched by the backdrop of lush, green forests which have helped shape the ancient city to what it was today.

The city had a very clear Japan, Tokyo feeling to it.

The city's skyline was growing with stylish skyscrapers and they each represented the many different aspects of the sizeable city. Businesses were booming in Ninjago and it had attracted a lot of attention. A few new cultures had left their mark not just on education, but also upon the city's identity. What historically was a city of predictability has grown into a new culture of variety and it's this that united the nearly six million people to this day.

It's this multicultural identity that had truly left its mark.

Hundreds of gastropubs, bakeries, and clubs offer a plethora of culinary choices. Those who felt hungry for something else could enjoy art galleries, musical activities, photography, or one of the many other recreational activities. In the unwelcome part of the city was a particular strip club known as 'The Club Of Flaming Passion'. It was your stereotypical club, with a few bartenders, giant bouncers, horny customers, and of course the sex workers.

One worker was called Kai Ash Smith.

Kai had tall, thick spiky brown hair, shaped like fire, and bright amber eyes that shined like burning embers with soft, tanned skin. He had a scar visible on his right eyebrow and a bandage above his left. Kai forced yet another seductive smile as a burly man winked at him suggestively, their clothes scattered around the floor of their private room. The young man tried not to throw up when the disgusting man gestured for him to come closer.

To put it bluntly, he despised his job, but he would do it for Nya, his younger sister.

Nya was only sixteen, two and a half years younger than Kai, and needed her education. Something that could only be achieved if Kai was working where he did. It was the only job he could find at the time and he had been working at this place since he was almost fourteen. Even though he was underage back then, his boss hired him anyway, saying he was too beautiful to pass up. Their parents had always supported them both - keyword being had.

Unfortunately, they had both suddenly disappeared almost five years ago and had left Kai and Nya to fend for themselves.

What made it worse was the fact that Kai used to be a bartender at the club, not a prostitute. He was so popular with the customers, however, his boss forced him to pleasure them. If he didn't, he would have been fired. So, in a way, he was indeed a prostitute and he loathed it. The only thing that made his job somewhat bearable was Morro, a regular there. He was seductive, fiery, usually sarcastic, a bastard, the list could go on for days.

But he also paid the most out of all of Kai's frequent customers. Kai didn't like Morro, however.

True he paid him good money but Morro would only want him for sex and to show off. While they were alone together, Morro would often talk about how he wanted to take Kai away from this. He kept saying he wanted to make Kai his perfect little jewel to spoil and care for till the end of time. Another thing that put Kai off was that Morro was a well known underground hitman in these neighborhoods. The last thing Kai wanted was for the police to break down his front door and drag him to prison.

As the customer began to undress him, Kai had to stop himself from gagging at the smell of booze and cigarettes coming off the man.

He focused on the far wall to his left, trying to keep his mind off what was happening to him as he breathed in and out. He started to think about his younger sister Nya. He was doing this for her so she wouldn't be homeless, have an education, and not get hurt. Which was why he made sure she did not know anything about his horrible job. As far as she was aware, he worked late-night shifts at a fancy restaurant waiting and cleaning tables and he intended to keep it that way.

He was certain she wouldn't want to have a filthy prostitute for a brother.

Soon she would be off the college, on her way to a much better life, and then she would be able to do whatever she wished for in her life. Kai was also hoping once she was secure in her bright future he would also be free to leave this disgusting job and live a normal life. Unfortunately, he also knew his boss, or more specially Morro wouldn't let him go. Kai flinched slightly as he heard the familiar sound of the man begin to open up a condom.

It was one of Kai's biggest rule when it came to this part of the horrible job, all his customers had to wear protection no matter what to stop the brunette from catching something or worse.

When Kai was fifteen and his boss was getting ready to make him a prostitute he went to the doctor for information on sex, seeing how his parents never had the chance to give him or Nya the talk. It was then that Kai made a very disturbing discovery about himself. It turns out Kai had a very rare medical condition that allowed him to become pregnant, even though he was a make. No one but Kai knew about this however, he just told his boss that he didn't want to catch something from a customer.

When he was most fertile he managed to convince his boss to only allow him to dance instead of giving customers a private session.

As soon as it was all over, Kai started getting dress, only to yelp when the man spanked his butt.

"Thanks for another great night babe." He smirked before throwing a hand full of cash at the brunette and stumbling out of the room. Kai gagged as he finished getting dressed and gathered up the money. The outfit he was wearing wasn't helping his upset stomach. He was wearing a back and dark red corset with black, very short shorts with red fishnet stocking and long black leather boot. His hair was a mess and what little makeup he was wearing was smudged.

He just kept reminding himself why he was doing this.

He left the room and went to the bar to grab a quick drink, his shift was about to finish anyway. When he approached the bar, he saw his only friend waiting for him, his usual drink already ordered and waiting. This was his boss' daughter, Skylor Chen. She had short eyelashes and tanned skin, with long cherry-red hair in a high ponytail and dull amber eyes. She was wearing heavy makeup with a bright orange bra top covered in sparkling glitter with a ridiculously short matching skirt and bright red high heels.

"You ok?" She asked when she saw him.

"I'll live." He sighed before taking a big gulp of the drink.

"How long before she's off to college?"

"Not soon enough." He mumbled before finishing the drink and going to the back office to hand the money he'd collected to the boss. He entered the office and saw his boss, Chen, and the club's owner's right-hand man Clouse. Chen was one for drama and his wardrobe showed that. He wore a skull-like helmet atop his head along with a thick purple, snakeskin scarf resting along on his shoulder. He had a mustache-goatee, thick eyebrows, and thick sideburns and hair, all of which were black in color.

He wore dark red robes with golden and black markings, along with purple rims along the midlines.

Clouse had long black hair past his shoulders, dark eyes, and a cold aged face with a thin mustache. He wore a very sharp red suit with a black shirt and a dark purple tie. Chen was sat in his throne-like chair, busy counting the towers of money on the desk in front of him. When he saw Kai, however, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our best worker?" He grinned but Kai just rolled his eyes and handed him all the money he had collected that night. Chen started counting but his smile began to fade.

"I take it Morro has not been in tonight?" Clouse asked in his snooty tone that Kai hated.

"No, guess he was too busy to pay me a quick visit tonight." Kai shrugged. Chen grumbled and begrudgingly had Kai his paycheck. The brunette counted it put and frowned when he realized he was missing almost half his pay. Knowing better than to say anything, he simply pocketed the dirty money and speed walked to the back of the building where the workers got dressed and kept most of their personal belongings; almost like a staff room.

He quickly wiped the makeup off and got into some normal clothes.

As soon as he was ready he exited through the back alley and was walking back home in a bright red half-zipped-up jacket over a white shirt with some kind of Japanese symbol on the back of the jacket and black pants. Soon he was back in his apartment, by the time he got there, Nya had long since fallen asleep. Because of their differing schedules, they didn't get to talk to each other much anymore. Kai didn't mind that, however.

She would be enrolling in college, and with all of the studying and work she was putting in, she'd manage to get a full scholarship to any college she'd want.

That thought was the only thing that allowed Kai to sleep at night. She wouldn't end up like him. She had a chance at a normal life while he fell further down the rabbit hole. She would be able to get a stable, legal job, and live happily ever after. It was what she deserved after everything that had happened with their parents' disappearance. He trudged inside, making sure he locked the door behind him. His mind still whirling with the disturbing memories of the night's work, he went through his bedtime routine and got a quick shower before bed.

He ended up scrubbing his skin raw, thankfully not drawing any blood, but it didn't help.

Kai knew that no matter how many showers he had it wouldn't make him feel any less dirty. As he turned off the lights and crawled under the sheets, he couldn't help but dream of a better life, even though he knew it would always just be a dream...


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up the next morning, Nya had already gone out for the day. He knew she didn't have any classes today so she must have been out with friends. He got up, got dressed, and made a quick breakfast. He wasn't really interested in eating however, his mind too focused on his job tonight. Morro knew it would be their last session for the next week so Kai was certain he'd be in tonight. He quickly buried those thoughts, however, and tried thinking about what he could do before he went to work.

Sadly their apartment didn't need cleaning and since Chen cut his paycheck last night Kai didn't have enough money to go to the store.

With nothing else to do, he decided to go for a quiet walk to help clear his mind. He might even stop at the gym if he felt like it. By the time he was ready for the day, it was nearly noon. Since he was up until three AM, however, he figured that it was a decent enough time to be up and about. He didn't have to be in at work until nine PM so that gave him more than enough time to relax. So he put on his shoes and headed out the front door.

As he was heading out, he noticed a man around his age carrying a heavy box.

The man had ginger curly hair with brown thin eyebrows and cute light freckles with dark blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket with a white stripe over a white t-shirt and blue pants with a soft orange wooly scarf. From this distance, Kai thought he looked kinda cute, but he shook those feeling away. He had heard rumors of them getting a new neighbor but Kai didn't really pay attention when his sister was telling him this, it wasn't like he made friends here anyway.

The only people he could have a friendly talk with was Nya and Skylor.

It was then he saw the man was struggling with the box. Kai hesitated a moment but managed to work up the nerve to approach the man.

"You need some help with that stuff?" He suddenly asked before he could stop himself. The ginger turned to look at him and was about to say something, only to cut himself off with a stumble, dropping the box. He fell forward, and Kai ran up to him, crouching down, and began looking the boy over for injuries, but he seemed to be unharmed.

"Are you hurt?" He asked and the ginger gave a small laugh.

"Just my pride, but otherwise I'm fine." He smiled, sending butterflies to Kai's stomach, as he got to his feet, and Kai stood with him. "I'm Jay, your new neighbor; I guess this isn't too great a first impression."

"I've done dumber things, trust me," Kai reassured, giving a smile as he looked Jay over. He was lean and slightly shorter than Kai but still looked strong. Even with his slim frame, however, there was something about him that sent warning bells ringing in his head. During his time at the club, Kai had honed this intuition. It was a very necessary tool when working at the strip club. It helped the workers known if a customer was dangerous or not.

More than once Kai had to face a customer who wanted a little more than they paid for.

If it hadn't been for his intuition or the bouncers the brunette dreaded to think what would have happened to him. He didn't get that type of warning off Jay, however. This type of feeling unsettled him greatly.

"Ha, this is far from the worst thing I've done and this isn't even the heaviest one," Jay admitted with a laugh.

"I'm more than willing to help." He offered again. He was not busy or anything, and for some reason, it seemed rude to him not to offer any assistance.

"Are you sure? I can do it myself."

"Yeah, it's no problem; the weight won't bother me."

"That's really nice of you! My car's got all the boxes, I'll show you it after I put this away." Jay smiled back before he walked up to the door next to Kai's, trying to get his key in while he held the box and the brunette stifled a laugh. After a few moments of this, he walked over and took the box from him to make it easier. Jay flashed him a sheepish smile as he unlocked the door. After he opened it, he took the box back and brought it over to the counter, where he put it down.

"You sure you want to help?" He asked.

"Wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." Kai pointed out. It took them a few hours to bring in all the boxes and they passed the time with idle chatter. Kai found that the ginger was a pretty cool guy to talk with, like Nya and Skylor, but at the same time, it felt different. Kai couldn't understand why though. As they were finishing, Jay turned to him.

"You know, I don't think I caught your name." He pointed out and Kai internally facepalmed, realizing he forgot to introduce himself.

"It's Kai Smith, it was nice meeting you, Jay." He smiled and the ginger stiffened at Kai's name. He glanced him over, visible surprise on his face.

"Heh, uh, yeah." He gulped, looking away. "It was- it was nice to meet you too." He said as he gave a clearly nervous smile and the brunette frowned at that. He wasn't famous and there was no way Jay would know who he was unless he'd seen him at the club and Kai paled at that thought. The club he worked at was a very good distance from the apartment. That meant there was a very good chance that he would never run into a customer outside of work.

Kai forced a smile, giving a wave as he went back inside his own apartment.

From his first analysis of the ginger, he was clearly more powerful than he looked at first glance. But Kai didn't recognize him, meaning there was a slim chance he had been one of Kai's customers. That didn't mean he'd never been to the club, however, but Kai couldn't just ask him. Kai may have been impulsive, but he was not stupid. He needed to play this smart. He couldn't afford to have Nya finding out about what he had been doing to provide for them both.

Kai looked at his watch and saw he had another three hours before he had to get to work.

He still had time to relax and think things over. He took off his shoes, setting them on the rack. He went into his room, flopping down onto the cold bed. There had to be a way to hint at it so that he would understand if Jay actually knew about his job. He sighed, dragging a hand down his face, wondering why everything had to be so complicated. With nothing better to do, he grabbed his phone before walking into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

He opened a game and started to play, distracting himself from his previous thoughts.

He shouldn't worry about that stuff right now. He killed a few more hours on his phone and by the time he looked up, it was almost time to go. Kai grabbed his shoes and headed out for work. Where he would be seeing Morro again. For some reason, Kai had a bad feeling about this...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!  
> !YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

When he got to the club he headed straight to the backroom to get change. He saw they were more busy than usual and that really unsettled Kai even more. It looked like a bachelor party had arrived for their last night of freedom and by the sounds of it, they had already had a lot to drink. There was no sign of Morro. Not yet anyway. With a heavy sigh, Kai got dressed in his usual 'uniform'. Then he applied a little bit of a blush to make his cheeks appear more pink and black eyeliner to help his eyes stand out more.

As soon as he was ready, Kai left the back room and got to work, internally counting the minutes until it was over and he could go home.

He started waiting on customers and cleaning empty tables, waiting until Morro eventually showed up to use him. After about twenty minutes, he had suddenly been called over to a large table full of perverted middle-aged men. Kai suppressed an irritated groan as he walked over to the table, making sure to sway his hips as he was instructed to. He couldn't even reach for a glass without hearing some kind of catcall. He was used to it, but that didn't mean he liked it.

"What can I get you, gentleman?" He purred, sending each patron a seductive smile. He tried to suppress the shiver that went down his spine when they all smirked suggestively.

"You, beauty, we want you," One answered with a filthy grin, teeth stained yellow.

"Forget the booze baby, we're thirsty for something else ." Another added as he gently stroked Kai's bare arm. Kai quickly regained his composure, trying to play hard to get.

"I'm flattered, but you know I don't do groups," He winked. Despite his outward attitude, Kai wanted to die. If Chen or Clouse came out of the office and saw him refusing customers, he'd be in trouble or might even get fired for sure. He couldn't risk that. Not with Nya's welfare on the line. So he continued his charade. Before he could say anything, however, he felt an arm wrap tightly around his waist and involuntary shivered when he felt hot breath against his ear.

"He doesn't feel like fucking anyone right now, so why don't you all just fuck yourselves instead?" A new voice suggested very menacingly. Kai blinked, then inwardly groaned. Turning around, he saw Morro looking at him with a predatory smile.

"Hey, Morro." He muttered weakly

"Hello, darling." He chuckled at the brunette. "You know I hate it when others touch what's mine."

"Yeah, I know all too well." He sighed sadly as he thought about how Morro once wiped the floor with the last guy who he caught trying to touch Kai. Morro knew what Kai did for a living but still made sure when he was around no one touched his precious ruby. That type of behavior should have gotten the criminal banned from the strip club. But because he paid so much money for one session with Kai Chen allowed him to keep coming back.

Kai could only hope Morro didn't send these men to the ER this time.

Morro only smirked suggestively. This was enough to make the group of men who were previously harassing Kai cleared out the club in a matter of seconds. Kai had learned rather quickly that most perverts were spineless cowards. The moment they left the building, Morro began to lead Kai to the private rooms and the brunette didn't even try to resist. As soon as the door was closed, Morro tackled Kai to the bed and began kissing him aggressively.

"Sometimes you're just too damn gorgeous for your own good, Kai, you know I hate it when others try to touch you." He growled possessively.

He started kissing and biting the smaller man's neck leaving a few hickeys as he went. Kai flashed him a smile but he hated him. More than that, he feared him. Morro held on to Kai with a deadly tight grip. When Morro was around, Kai was not allowed to leave until Morro was satisfied or was until he was called away. He also insisted that Kai called him 'Master'. If he didn't Kai would beat him so hard his eyes would swell shut for days at a time.

When Nya had asked him about it, he'd made the excuse that he was attacked in the streets on his way home from work.

The only way he had managed to convince Nya not to walk him home was by buying a taser and pepper spray. He'd often complained to Chen about how Morro was treating him. As long as the criminal was paying enough money, however, Kai would have to deal with whatever Morro did to him. He would leave dark bruises for every mark of insolence Kai bared. During almost every single one of their sessions, Kai feared for his life.

Every day he screamed silently for help, but no one noticed.

"KAI!" Morro suddenly screamed, slapping the brunette out of his thoughts. Kai yelped, tears stinging his eyes, grabbing his cheek.

"Yes, Master?" He quickly responded as he knew. Morro growled as he smirked and ripped open a condom, throwing Kai back down to the bed. Morro began fumbling with his zipper, pulling his pants down.

"So you want to be fucked? I'll teach you who you belong to you goddamn whore!" He gritted, climbing on top of Kai, pulling his pants down, and straddling Kai's squirming body as he put the condom on. Kai whimpered in fear as Morro pinned his wrists with one hand. His other hand began to roughly pull at Kai's pants, pulling them down roughly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Morro snarled, slapping Kai hard across the face.

Kai cried out, thick hot tears streaming down his tanned face. This wasn't the first time Morro had gone this far, but that didn't make it any easier. Morro breathed heavily against Kai's ear before letting his tongue sweep across his jawline. Kai shuddered beneath his touches in disgust. Morro began rubbing against the brunette, breathing hard in his ear, calling him a whore and slut over and over. Kai could feel himself hardening against his will, it made him so sick he thought he was going to puke.

Morro roughly jerked on Kai's cock, stroking and fondling at his goods, feeling them harden under his touch.

"Fucking whore, you like that don't you, little slut." Morro hissed, pulling hard on Kai causing him to yelp in pain.

"Pl-please," Kai whispered in pain.

"Don't you FUCKING TALK!" Morro yelled, squeezing Kai's cock so hard it made the stripper blackout for a few moments. "You'll fucking like it," He sneered, and Kai just shook his head, keeping his eyes closed tightly as Morro's hands groped and fumbled under his clothes, clawing at his tender flesh. Morro then threw Kai's legs apart, running his hands up and down his inner thighs. Kai's breath quickened, his heart racing in fear, knowing what was about to happen.

The spiky-haired brunette whimpered as Morro lined himself up.

"You did this to yourself." Morro hissed before shoving himself into Kai hard. Kai screamed out in agony as Morro began pushing in and out of him, the condom did nothing to ease the pain. The criminal above him grunted with each hard thrust. "Goddamn... whore." He hissed between his rough thrusts into the trembling body beneath him. Kai was in sheer agony, his insides on fire as Morro went further into him more and more with each thrust.

He could do nothing but lie there until Morro finished into the condom, his sick body going along with it.

"Look at you." Morro leered, seeing Kai's hard cock dripping precum. Kai's face reddened, turning it to the side in shame as Morro continued slamming into him. Kai lay silent, the only sound in the room Morro's grunts and the sound of their bodies slapping against each other. Morro's sounds became more desperate as he neared his climax again. His nails dug into Kai's skin, drawing blood as he continued ramming furiously into the brunette, desperate for release.

Morro hissed as his hot salty seed spilled inside the condom again, wishing they could have sex without it but knew Kai wouldn't be with him anymore.

Morro quickly pulled out of Kai who lay there, unable to move from the pain. The criminal ripped off the used condom and started to spoon the limp stripper, rubbing circles into his back. Kai flinched at the gentle contact but did nothing to resist.

"Damn baby, that was fucking brilliant." Morro smiled breathlessly as he placed a series of kisses over Kai's shoulders and on the back of his neck. "I needed some stress relief, me and my gang are going up against the Ninja pretty soon." He growled and Kai's eyes widen at this news. He was surprised that Morro's gang was going to try to take down the famous government team. They had defeated almost every crime lord and gang leader in their path.

While mostly unknown to the general public, anyone who's anyone in the underground has heard stories about the Ninja.

If what Kai had heard is true, then Morro's mission was suicidal. He felt the faint blossom of hope blooming in his chest at the thought of Morro being dead and unable to hurt him again. But he quickly crushed that hope before it grew too much. Morro was too stubborn to die. If the apocalypse did come soon it would only be Morro and the cockroaches left on the barren planet.

"The only weakness we know is that three of them have is they're in a relationship." Morro suddenly said with a hum in thought.

"With who?" Kai asked in curiosity.

"Each other; Cole, Jay, and Zane are all dating, I'm not sure how, but we could use that against them." He replied and turned to face the brunette. "I wish you'd be in a relationship and let me pound your ass raw, no condoms, no lube." He moaned at that thought and Kai bit back a retort. He was doing this for Nya. He can deal with Morro's vile comments as long as the criminal kept the money coming. Fighting the Ninja may mean Morro getting murdered, but Kai had other regulars and Nya would still be safe.

That was what matters.

"Remember, this is our last session until next Monday," Kai said calmly. Morro groaned in annoyance as he got out of bed and started getting dressed.

"Why my jewel? You know I hate that fucking rule."

"I need a break once in a while, Chen says we all have to take a week off."

"You know, my jewel, I can't figure out why you'd rather hang around a dump like this when you could be living uptown in paradise with me." He cooed as he caressed Kai's cheek.

"Morro... I've told you I'm happy where I am." He lied, causing Morro to sigh in frustration before pulling out a large stack of money and setting it on the bedside table. With that, he gave Kai another rough kiss and left without another word...


	4. Chapter 4

Kai sighed in relief as his shift was finally over and he could go home. The extra money Morro had given him really pleased Chen and Kai was given a bonus for his work. He hadn't seen much of Skylor that night, guessing she was probably entertaining a lot of clients. He didn't want to wait until she was finished, wanting to get home as soon as possible. So he quickly got dressed and started the trek back to his apartment. Now that he had a few moments to himself, all alone with his own thoughts, Kai felt like crying.

His life was such a mess, and there was not anyone he could talk to about it.

There was no one he could vent to. Nya was in the dark, and he didn't exactly have any friends, other than Skylor. She was the only one who knew what he was going through thanks to this job. Unfortunately, he only ever saw Skylor at the strip club, making sure to keep his work life and home life as far apart as possible. He couldn't speak to her about this at the club, however. The last time he had vented to her, another club worker had overheard.

They had gone straight to Chen in hopes of getting a raise for informing him about one of his staff being ungrateful.

The boss made Kai's life a living hell for the rest of the week after that. Until Kai had collected enough money to make Chen happy enough to forget about it. That was enough to convince Kai never to complain about work again. Just as he stepped out of the club and into the back alley, Kai suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach. The sound of running footsteps approaching him fast filled the alley. Kai's eyes widened when he realized this.

But before he could react Kai was suddenly grabbed from behind and shoved up against a cold, wet stone wall.

During the struggle, Kai dropped his bag that contained his taser and pepper spray. He gritted his teeth and tried to struggle, but whoever had grabbed him had an insanely tight grip, leaving the brunette defenseless. Kai froze when he felt hot breath on the back of his neck, the smell of alcohol clear on the man's breath.

"Hey, there beautiful." The man slurred, very clearly drunk, as he ran his free hand over Kai's clothed chest, causing the brunette to growl and struggle harder.

"Get the fuck off me!" He snarled, but the man glared and tightened his grip, causing Kai to let out a small cry of pain.

"Not a chance slut, ya owe me a taste of that sexy ass and yer boyfriend ain't here ta save ya this time." He smirked and forced Kai to kiss him, nearly making Kai throw up. This man must have been part of the group Morro had scared off. The man started trying to remove Kai's pants while trying to force his way into the brunette's mouth. He moved his tongue over Kai's tightly clenched teeth, trying to enter by force. But the brunette refused to open his mouth in the slightest.

Kai tried to scream for help but it was muffled.

There was no one around to help him anyway. Kai could feel his eyes tearing up as he realized he was about to be raped by some random drunk in a dirty alley behind a strip club. In a way, he was sort of asking for something like this to happen to him. The man smirked as he finally got hold of the hem of Kai's pants and started pulling them down, loving the sound of Kai's muffled protests. Just as he started pulling the brunette's pants down, however, the man suddenly felt someone pinch the back of his sweaty neck.

The man gasped in shock as he felt all his muscles suddenly freeze up like ice and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

Kai pulled his pants back up and snuck to his knees in shock. He then coughed and gagged as he tried to get the horrible burning taste of his attacker off his tongue. It was then he realized he still wasn't alone. Kai slowly looked up and saw a tall, very pale man who was staring down at him. This was the strange man who had just saved him from that disgusting pervert. Kai examined him very closely. The tall man had platinum blonde, almost snowy white, hair that stood up straight in something like a crew cut and bright icy blue eyes that felt like they could freeze his soul.

He wore a sharp, smart, light cyan blue jacket with a white button-up shirt and white pants

Kai admitted the man looked attractive but he chose to ignore those thoughts. Even though he had clearly tried to hide it, it was so obvious this man was a cop, Kai almost found it funny. He may as well have been wearing a bright, flashing neon sign advertising it. Police weren't welcome around here, well, unless they were dirty cops who were up to no good. Most of them came to the strip club to try and relieve their stress from the job.

Regardless, Chen had made it clear to all his staff at the club that if he caught one whisper of any of them talking to a cop who he didn't know, losing their jobs at the club would be the least of their worries.

The pale cop offered his hand out to the brunette, not showing any expression on his face. But, the young stripper knew no one did anything for free, no matter the circumstances. If he did accept the cop's help Kai knew he would want something in return for saving Kai. The brunette had been working in the sex business long enough to know what men really wanted from him. Why else would this police officer help a filthy prostitute like him?

Luckily he wasn't working and he wasn't in the strip club so Chen couldn't punish him for turning down a potential customer.

Kai simply glared at the hand before slapping it away and shakily getting to his feet and running away without a second glance or even a thank you...


	5. Chapter 5

Worried he was being followed, Kai took three trains and two buses home that night. It took him nearly three hours to make it back to his apartment when it normally took one. When he got back home it was dark and silent in the apartment. Nya was hopefully either asleep or studying. She knew Kai didn't like her staying up late on school nights. She likely would not expect him to be home so late. True he did sometimes work late but he had never come home this late before.

If she was still awake she would probably ask him why at breakfast.

Too tired to worry about this, however, Kai simply yawned and began his nightly routine, trying to be extra quiet as to not wake up Nya if she was asleep. As he stood in the hot shower, trying to clean himself up, Kai felt his mind begin to wander. He did feel a little bit rude for not even saying sorry to that cop who saved him from that potential rapist, but he just reminded himself the last time he stuck around after getting help from a stranger.

It had been just over a year ago after he'd finished his shift at the club and decided he needed an escape.

He had spent another two hours at the bar that night, getting absolutely plastered. The brunette couldn't even walk straight after a while. He couldn't remember all the horrible details. But he remembered a nice, concerned-looking man approaching him and offering him a ride home. Like the idiot he was, Kai accepted. It was incredibly blurry from there. The next thing the brunette remembered was being violently pushed down in the back of the man's car.

The smell of vomit and alcohol smothered the cramped air.

Before it could go too far, however, two police officers had shown up and stopped the perverted man before he could do anything. Kai had been so relieved at first and, when he was sober enough, he told the two officers that he wanted to press charges against the man. Unfortunately, the cops took one look at his very revealing outfit and laughed in his face. They simply told him that just because a client refused to pay him doesn't make it a rape case.

After they let the man go they then told him to fuck off back to his street corner, even though he was clearly underaged at the time.

They had left Kai feeling sick to his stomach, scared and humiliated. To make matters worse he had no way to get home. Since he had left his belongings at the club and he had no money to get a cab, Kai had to walk all the way back to the club in that disgustingly revealing outfit. It was then when he was given a very hard reality check. He could not trust ANYONE, not even the police force. The only two people on this whole fucked up planet was Nya and Skylor.

There was something in that quiet cop's icy blue eyes, however.

Like he was genuinely worried about Kai's safety and wellbeing. But the brunette refused to believe that for even a moment. Whenever someone helped him it was only because they wanted to use him for something else. After he got out of the shower, he wrapped a nice fluffy towel around his waist. He was about to go to bed when there was a sudden, loud knocking on the front door of the apartment. Kai arched an eyebrow in confusion before checking the peephole to see who was disturbing the Smith siblings this late.

He was even more confused to see it was their new neighbor Jay Walker standing there, clearly nervous and worried.

Kai sighed before opening the door to see what the ginger wanted at this late time of night. As soon as Jay saw him, he visibly looked relieved, only for his blue eyes to soften in sadness when he saw the bruises and marks left by Morro that night. It was then he noticed Kai was basically naked and a bright red blush spread across his face.

"Uh... I- I... just wanted to s-see if you were a-alight." The ginger stuttered nervously, trying to avoid looking at Kai.

"I'm fine, why?" He asked in confusion, ready to slam the door in Jay's cute face if he had to.

"I saw you c-coming in and it w-was late and I then I saw your b-bruises and thought something w-was wrong."

"Yeah, sorry, I finished work late and almost got mugged, but I fine now."

"Ok, where do you work?"

"Is this an interrogation?" Kai glared, not liking these questions, and Jay flinched away slightly.

"No, it's just... I want to get to know my neighbors and maybe make some friends." He said softly and Kai froze slightly,

before regaining his composure.

"Listen, I know you're just trying to be nice and all, but it's late and I want to get to bed, so goodnight."

"Oh, ok, good-"

Kai suddenly slammed the door shut, cutting the ginger off. He waited until Jay sighed and went back to his own apartment before he went to bed. A part of him did feel guilty for that but he was too tired to think about anything. He'd speak to Jay tomorrow and if he was unlikely lucky, then maybe Kai could have a new friend. The brunette sighed in relief as he finally reached his bed and laid down. He was asleep before his head even touched the pillow...

* * *

"Oh, ok, good-" Jay started, only to jump back when Kai suddenly slammed the door shut, cutting the ginger off. "...night." He sighed before heading back to his own apartment. He did think that was a little bit rude of Kai, but judging by the state of his body, the brunette hadn't had a good night. The ginger hated the thought of anyone turning to prostitution or crime to make a living. But after reading the little information they had gathered on Kai Ash Smith, Jay felt his heartache for the poor spiky-haired brunette.

Kai didn't have a choice, he had made the unfortunate mistake of getting involved with Chen.

Jay and all his teammates knew that Chen was a horrible, manipulative bastard. There was nothing that man wouldn't do for money and control. That monster of a man was so low that there were rumors saying he even forced his own daughter into prostitution at his own strip club. Lord only knows what he's put Kai and countless others through. Even Jay and the others hated Chen with a fierce passion, he wasn't their target right now.

They wanted Morro and his gang to face justice for all the crimes they had done to the citizens of Ninjago city.

The only thing they really knew about Morro, however, was that he frequents the Club Of Flaming Passion. He went there for Kai Ash Smith, and only Kai, for some reason. If they were lucky, they could take down both Morro and Chen's criminal empires and people like Kai would be free. But they couldn't do that without information. That was the only reason Zane went to the club tonight, to try and see if Kai knew anything about the criminal.

Sadly, it didn't go as planned.

When Zane had called Jay almost an hour ago and told him what had happened, Jay had been so worried about the brunette. He was thankful that Zane had been in the right place at the right time. He had been waiting by his front door since he'd gotten the phone call from the blonde-haired man. He had even had a first aid kit ready in case Kai needed it. As he packed the first aid kit away, his cellphone started ringing. He checked the caller ID and saw it was Zane.

"Hey Snowflake." He smiled when he answered the call.

 _ **"Has he returned yet?"**_ Zane replied, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, he's back, I think he's just got out of the shower." He blushed at the memory.

_**"Alright, I am going to go over and talk to him."** _

"No, you can't!"

_**"Why not?"** _

"He looks like he's been through hell tonight and it's late, I doubt he'd appreciate a cop knocking on his door at this time of the night."

 _ **"I suppose you're right.**_ " Zane hummed in thought. _ **"I'll call Cole and Lloyd to talk to him at the club."**_

"That's not better!"

 _ **"Bluejay, when you told us about what Kai was really like, I'll be honest, none of us believed you; but after I saw him tonight I'm starting to see what you mean."**_ He explained. _**"He does seem like a decent person who hates his current circumstances, but we can't help him until we get enough intel on Morro to lock him up, and Kai's our only option right now."**_

"I know what you mean but I think we should take it slow."

_**"I understand, but we are running out of time, I'm going to call Cole and Lloyd, I'm sorry."** _

"Ok Snowflake, I understand." Jay sighed as he hung up, slumping down on the couch. He could only hope they could help Kai find a better life...


	6. Chapter 6

Cole Brookstone grimaced as he and Lloyd walked into the Club of Flaming Passion and a barely half-dressed woman walked past them and flashed them a flirty smile and wink. From the outside, the club building looked well maintained and mostly unnoticeable, unless you were actually looking for the strip club. Large and colorful pieces of graffiti-covered most of the building's outside walls. Standing by the main front entrance was a large, intimidating bouncer who was almost as big as Cole.

It was impossible to see inside as the building had no windows.

But the club music from within could be felt outside. The bouncer examined the undercover Ninjas closely before letting them in. As they entered the club they were welcomed by clapping hands and loud cheering barely over the booming music. Aromas of alcohol, perfume, and deodorant, and the faint smell of sex. The bartenders were swamped in work, but other sex workers still managed to welcome Cole and Lloyd. They gave short waves and suggestive looks that the two men did their best to ignore.

The walls were loaded with hundreds of pornographic images.

The dark strip club was illuminated by purple neon lights. The strip club was extra packed tonight. Several long tables are occupied by, what seems to be groups of mostly horny men, but Lloyd saw a few women hungrily looking at the male strippers. All of them seemed to be enjoying the food, drinks and the sexy show the workers put on. The other, smaller tables are also occupied by people who were getting lap dances by some of the workers.

Some customers and workers were trying to strike a conversation with each other.

Other customers could barely speak a word, way too aroused by the sexy show they were being given by the sex workers. Even most of the stools at the bar were occupied and crowded, giving the bartenders more work. Near the bar was a large doorway covered with hanging purple lights. Cole saw some workers taking their customers back there. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on and the thought made Lloyd and Cole sick to their stomachs.

At the other side of the room, furthest away from the entrance, were three circular stages with silver poles connecting the floor to the ceiling.

The stages were highlighted by bright red lights around the edges. It helped the stages stand out against the rest of the strip club. Dancing on the stage poles were three female dancers. Around the stages were several plush couches where several people were sitting, throwing money at the three dancers. Cole and Lloyd had heard many bad rumors about this club and judging by the looks of this place, those rumors were right on the mark.

Police officers weren't welcome around here and they knew Morro might have been there too.

Cole could only hope that they didn't look too official, unlike Zane. Cole and Jay's blonde boyfriend looked stiff, cold, and professional even in his sleep. Cole had a very muscular body, being the strongest member of the Ninja team, with long, shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows with a pair of very dark green eyes that reminded people of cold emerald stones. He wore a tight black leather jacket and pants with a dark brown tank top with a rock band logo and black heavy-duty boots.

To help disguise himself, Cole was wearing a thick, black, fake mustache.

Lloyd Garmadon was the same age as the others and had long blonde tousled hair and brown arched eyebrows with bright emerald green eyes. He wore a dark green jacket with a white t-shirt and black pants and black and dark green sneakers on his feet. To disguise himself, Lloyd was wearing brown contacts and had sprayed his blonde hair black. They managed to find two seats at the bar and prepare for what would undoubtedly be an eventful evening.

"I can't understand why anyone would work here." Lloyd hissed, looking around at the people, a hint of disgust in his eyes.

"Come on Lloyd." Cole sighed. "I know why you hate these places, but remember that not all of them want to be here."

"Hello, boys." A red-haired woman, Skylor, working the bar smiled as she approached them. "What can I do for you?"

"We were wondering how to get a session?" Cole asked, slightly nervous, and Skylor chuckled lightly. She figured to was their first time in a place like this.

"I can call someone over, any specifics you want?"

"We heard there's a good one here, Kai I think?" Lloyd replied and Skylor's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry but Kai won't giving sessions until next Monday, he can give you a lap dance, however."

"That's fine, where is he then?" Cole asked, looking around. They hadn't actually seen a picture of Kai Smith, they only had the description Jay and Zane had given them. They were so lucky that Jay just happened to move into the same apartment building as Kai or it might have taken longer to find the brunette. Hopefully, their good luck continued until they caught Morro.

"He's over there, just go and talk to him." She answered, gesturing to the other end of the bar, before going to serve another man.

Cole and Lloyd looked in the direction she had pointed to, Cole's mouth almost fell open. Even in the dark, purple lit room Cole could tell Kai was as sexy as both Jay and Zane described, and it wasn't even thanks to the clothes. Lloyd noticed the look on Cole's face and rolled his eyes before dragging the raven-haired over to the stripper. As they got closer, they could see the irritated and bored look on Kai's face. Cole could also see the sadness behind those amber eyes but as the brunette noticed them, he plastered on a fake, suggestive smile and turned to the two men.

"Hey fellas, looking for something special?" Kai smiled, winking at them and Cole felt himself blushing.

"Don't do that." Cole suddenly said, catching Kai and Lloyd off guard. "Don't pretend to be happy about this."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Cole?!" Lloyd hissed as Kai eyed them nervously.

"Look, if you guys don't want a dance, I'm gonna go." The brunette said and made to leave, only for Cole to grab his wrist.

"Wait!" Cole pleaded. "We just want to talk."

"Let go," Kai growled and Cole obeyed. "My time is money, so unless you pay I'm leaving." He glared at them expectedly. Lloyd glared at the spiky-haired teen before pulling out his wallet and handing the smirking Kai some cash. "That's better, now, what did you guys want to talk to me about?"

"Morro," Lloyd replied and Kai froze.

"W-Why?"

"What can you tell us about him?" Cole asked.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Kai glared before trying to leave again, only to find his path blocked by the undercover agents. Seeing the brunette's distress, Skylor quickly rushed over to help her friend.

"Are you boys ok?" She asked as nicely as possible.

"These creeps keep hassling me!" Kai quickly exclaimed and Skylor's nice nature instantly vanished.

"Right boys, either grab a drink and find someone else to entertain you, or sling your hooks." She warned and Cole noticed one of the bouncers at the entrance eyeing them closely. Lloyd sighed in defeat and started to leave.

"Sorry, if you want to talk here's my number," Cole muttered to Kai before pulling out a card with his phone number on it and smiled when Kai reluctantly took it. With that, he followed Lloyd out the club and back to base...


	7. Chapter 7

Jay sighed as he walked up to Kai's apartment, trying to think of what to say. He had just heard that Cole and Lloyd had failed to get anything, so they had no choice but to give the ginger-haired man's idea. Jay had planned to gain Kai's trust and become his friend, hoping the brunette would trust him enough to give them information on Morro in exchange for a better life. Deciding it was best to just wing it, Jay took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He was suddenly caught off guard, however, when a younger woman answered the door instead of Kai.

He quickly realized that this must have been Nya Smith, Kai's younger sister.

She had long raven black hair kept in a ponytail, pale pink lipstick, small dimples on her cheeks with dark brown eyes, and she had a beauty mark on her right cheek. She was wearing a small leather jacket over a white shirt with dark blue stripes and dark blue torn jeans. Nya eyed Jay very suspiciously and he thought it would be best if he said something before she slammed the apartment door in his face like Kai did the other night.

"Um... Hi, I'm Jay Walker, your new neighbor."

"Oh, hi." Nya smiled as she opened the door more. "Kai mentioned something about a new neighbor, I'm his sister Nya." She introduced and shook Jay's hand. "Sorry if Kai gave you any grief, he's been a little stiff and cold these past couple of years."

"It's fine, actually, is Kai in right now?" He asked, flinching at the way he said it. Nya just laughed before shaking her head.

"Sorry lover boy, but he's at work right now, won't be back for a few hours."

"I-I don't..."

"Sure." She laughed at his blushing face. "If you want, I can ask him if he wants me to text you his number?" She offered and for some unknown reason, Jay gave her his phone number...

* * *

The brunette sighed as he finished getting dressed and handed his day's earnings into Chen. His boss didn't say anything about Skylor having to save him from those strange guys. Instead, he allowed Kai to go home early and relax. It was very unsettling for both Kai and Skylor, but they both knew better than to say something. The last time one of the workers complained about Chen's 'nice' nature, no one ever saw them again. After the brunette got that one guy, Cole's, number he instantly knew those two were cops, but Kai was wise to keep that information to himself.

As Kai was leaving the club, he hesitated a moment, before walking out into the street.

He couldn't go home, he was supposed to be working and if Nya saw him she might start asking questions. He had no idea what he should do with his sudden free time. He could stop by Jay's apartment, but he hardly knew the new guy and Nya might see him in the halls. He could hit the gym, but he didn't have the energy. He could go shopping, but they weren't running out of anything, and he didn't just want to blow money. He could go to the park but that sounded boring. He was just walking around the city aimlessly, but he doesn't want to do it for over an hour.

Just then, his phone dinged and he pulled it out, surprised to see it was a text from Nya.

She thought he was working, though. She never interrupted him when he was working. Fearing the worst, he quickly opened the text.

 _ **"Ur working so u can reply later but the cute new neighbor wants ur number can I give it to him?"**_ The text read and he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she was okay. Then the rest of the message clicked in and for some reason, Kai felt a smile cross his face. He waited for a few beats before responding.

_**"Yeah sure."** _

_**"Y r u responding ur at work."**_ She texted back and Kai hesitated for a moment.

_**"U don't text me while I work so I thought u might be in trouble."** _

_**"Oh sorry, he's adorable lol."**_ She texted back with a kissing face emoji and Kai fought the pang of jealousy. He had no idea where that feeling came from and he chose to ignore it. He hesitated for a moment before deciding not to reply to that particular statement. There was no way someone nice, sweet, and decent as Jay would like him back, anyway.

_**"I got 2 get 2 work."** _

_**"See u later than xxx."**_ She replied and he chuckled as he put his phone back in his pocket and continued walking down the cold street. He idly wandered around, not paying too much attention to where he was going. His phone dinged again, and he pulled it out to look at the number, frowning when he didn't recognize it, but he opened the text anyway.

" _ **Hey, it's Jay! Ur sister said ur working so u don't need 2 reply 2 this."**_ It read and Kai felt himself smiling. He had just gotten Jay's number! He quickly made his neighbor a contact and after he did, he glances over the message again. He hesitated a moment before replying.

 _ **"Yeah, she doesn't know I finished early."**_ He replied and waited anxiously for an answer. After a beat of hesitation, he started to make his way to the park so he can text without being in people's way.

_**"Are u free right now?"** _

_**"Yeah what's up?"**_ He asked and there was a long pause. Kai frowned but the next message finally came through, easing his worries.

 _ **"I mentioned u 2 my friend Lloyd and he wants 2 meet u and I thought maybe we could all hang at my place? Totally cool if u don't want 2 though."**_ It read and Kai checked the time. Nya should have left the apartment about three minutes ago, and by the time he got there, twenty-five.

 _ **"Sure be right over."**_ He sent before putting his phone away and practically skipped down to the apartment...


	8. Chapter 8

With a small grin on his face and butterflies in his stomach, Kai stepped up to the door of Jay's apartment. On the way there Nya had texted him saying she had left their apartment about twenty-five minutes ago. She had told him that she was out studying with friends and probably wouldn't be back until later tonight. Since Kai wasn't working tonight, he hoped they could get some takeout and just hang out like they used to. Now though, he wanted to get to know Jay better and apologize to him for the way he talked to him the other night.

He could tell the look in his eyes that Jay was truly worried about him and it felt nice for someone to be worried about him.

He had Nya, but that was different, she was his sister and they were bound to worry about each other. He didn't understand these feelings, but Kai felt a faint blush spread across his cheeks at the thought of Jay. Every time he saw Jay, or thought about him, or even heard the name Jay his heart started racing and he felt light-headed. Sometimes he felt like curling up and hiding and singing and laughing all at the same time. He had never felt like this before in all his life.

Kai couldn't help how he was feeling.

He was so excited to see Jay again, and hopefully, he'd be able to make sense of these emotions soon. He took a deep breath, hoping the faint blush had faded, before knocking on the door. It quickly opened and Kai saw an excited Jay standing there. He opened the door more so that the brunette could come into his apartment.

"Come on in!" He grinned at the neighbor.

Kai smiled and made his way inside. He glanced around in surprise when he saw that the place was almost all the way unpacked. That was really fast considering he only moved in yesterday. As his eyes looked around, Kai saw a young-looking blond on the couch, but the boy quickly stood up to attention when he saw the brunette. Kai realized that this must have been Jay's friend Lloyd. The agent wasn't wearing a disguise anymore. He had washed all the black hairspray out of his blonde locks and had taken out his dark brown contact lenses to reveal his emerald green eyes.

Thankfully Kai didn't seem to recognize him.

"You must be Kai, it's nice to meet you." He said, a little stiffly as he tried to mask his voice, and held out his hand. Kai froze for a moment as Jay shut the door and headed over to them. There was something about Jay's friend that was disturbingly familiar but he didn't understand why. For a brief second, Kai feared the blonde-haired was a customer at the club. He had to push those feelings down for a moment, however. He didn't want to cause a scene in Jay's apartment, especially if the ginger didn't know what he did to put the beard on the table.

Kai walked over and gave him his handshake.

"Uh, yeah, and you're Lloyd, right?"

"Yes, I'd like to say that Jay's told me a lot about you, but he only mentioned your existence yesterday."

"Oh, we only met yesterday," Kai explained, ignoring the skip in his chest as he realizes that Jay must have talked to someone shortly after meeting him.

"That explains it." Lloyd nodded as Jay glanced between them.

"You guys like video games? I just got the new Starfarer one."

"Oh, what's that?" Kai frowned, thinking back to what he knows about video games, came up empty.

"Starfarer is a science fiction comic series," Lloyd replied. "I think they started making movies based off of those."

"Yep! I own them all." Jay proclaimed proudly.

"I never should've introduced him, he's obsessed with it now," Lloyd told Kai, rolling his eyes. "I'm starting to think he's going to try to build his own spaceship."

"Ooh, that's a good idea!" Jay grinned, walking over to the TV and starting to set up a console.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Lloyd moaned at the ginger in annoyance and amusement, sitting back down on the couch. After a moment, Kai followed suit, glancing back and forth between the two friends, feeling a bit like a third wheel.

"When do I ever kid?" Jay mocked, but it was sincerity is doubtful, especially considering the laughter that followed.

"I have yet to see you go one day without pranking someone." Lloyd snorted and Kai frowned slightly. Jay and Lloyd clearly know each other well, and he felt slightly out of place. Fortunately, Lloyd seemed to notice this.

"Are you any good at console games?"

"I've, uh, I've never actually played." He admitted and Jay looked up at him as if he had just told him he'd murdered his sister.

"We need to fix that." He insisted before getting up, handing his guests each a controller before grabbing his own. He then smushed himself in between the two of them, despite the lack of room on the couch.

"Hey!" Lloyd complained, but after a brief moment of uncomfortable squished-ness, he got up and sat on the floor. "I am not dealing with that today."

"Did something happen?" Kai frowned in concern, not sure what was happening. Lloyd suddenly hit something on his controller, and the game started up. Neither he nor Jay acknowledged the brunette's question, so Kai just let it go. They killed a good few hours on the video game, and Kai discovered that Jay was really, really good at video games. Lloyd was decent, and Kai had died at least thirty times. In all fairness, however, he'd never played a console game before.

Those things were always way outside of his budget and he and Nya never really played them before anyway.

That didn't stop his neighbor from laughing at him though and for some reason, Kai didn't mind being laughed at. As long as the ginger-haired man was smiling, Kai was happy because to him that smile was cute. It was almost unfair how adorable it was. It was almost cute as Nya when she smiled for the first time when she was a baby, almost. Kai died in the video game a few more times just because he couldn't tear his eyes off of his neighbor.

It was then Kai finally realized he loved his new neighbor Jay Walker.

Unfortunately, Lloyd seemed to notice this before Kai did. Hopefully, he was not going to tell Jay. Kai was still not entirely certain that the ginger felt the same or if this was a little crush or not yet. He was pretty sure they weren't, but it was better safe than sorry. Time flew by all too quickly, and Jay eventually turned off the video game.

"I should get going." Lloyd started, beginning to make his way towards the door.

"C'mon, you guys can at least stay for lunch. I'll order us some pizza." Jay offered. Lloyd looked at Kai, which caught him by surprise that he wanted the brunette's opinion.

"Uh, I could stay a little longer." Kai agreed and Jay brightened up, turning to Lloyd. "Just for another half-hour?" He pleaded. The blond hesitated a beat, but ultimately gave in with a nod, and Jay gave a fist pump before pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Any requests?" He and Kai quickly shook his head.

"I'm good with anything." He shrugged. After taking Lloyd's order Jay dialed the number for the nearest pizza place, and Lloyd gestured for Kai to follow him out of the room. The brunet hesitated a moment but did as instructed. Jay didn't notice that they had stepped out of the room, or if he did he didn't say anything. Once they were in the other room, the blond turned to Kai.

"What do you want with Jay?" He demanded with an angry flame in his green eyes.

"Huh?"

"I know who you are, Kai Smith, now what do you want with my friend?" Lloyd repeated and Kai paled in horror, but that fear quickly turned into anger.

"What's it to you?" He snapped, narrowing his eyes. If Lloyd hadn't figured it out, he was sure as hell not going to tell him.

"He's my friend, and I happen to care about what happens to him." The blond shot back. "Now answer the damn question or I'll call the cops on you." He threatened and Kai hesitated. He knew most cops didn't give a damn about one dirty little prostitute like him and would probably let him go with a warning, but if they had his name, it could put Nya at risk, or at least make her aware of his job. Not to mention how Chen would react. Almost half of the cops in the city were in that man's pocket after all.

If he heard Kai was being investigated by the police that could put his business at risk and that would be worse for Kai than getting arrested.

"You can't do that, Jay and my sister don't know what I do for a living." He argued. He knew that Lloyd likely knew that and had a retort ready, but to his surprise, the blond just stared at him.

"They don't?"

"Uhhhhh nope." Kai gulped and glanced away, but Lloyd sighed in frustration.

"But even if those two don't know, that doesn't explain the way you were looking at Jay."

"I don't have to answer your questions."

"Kai, I've been more than lenient with you, but-"

"You have?" He snorted and the blond glared.

"What do you want with Jay?" He demands.

"Well, I just want a friend, maybe something more." He admitted, only for his stomach to drop in horror when he realized what he'd said. He looked back at Lloyd and saw his green eyes widen.

"I see." He frowned, clearly deep in thought. A few conflicted expressions cross his face before it goes blank, so calm that it's obviously a mask.

"Don't tell him I told you that." Kai pleaded and Lloyd paused.

"Okay, I won't." He agreed and Kai breathed a sigh of relief. Just then the brunette's cellphone started ringing, and he muttered a curse when he saw it was from Skylor, turning away from Lloyd.

"I need to take this." He said and without waiting for a response, he stepped out of the room, past Jay and into a different section of the apartment.

"Hey, Sky, what's up?" He asked casually, but he knew that if she was calling then it must have been serious.

 _ **"Kai, you need to get to the club now!"**_ She exclaimed in panic, and Kai straightened up in concern.

"Why? What's going on?"

 _ **"Nya's here!"**_...


	9. Chapter 9

Nya's entire body ached and she rubbed her jaw. She was sure that a bruise was already starting to form and Kai would probably wrap her in bubble wrap when she got home that night. She had been hanging out with her friends Pixel Borg, Harumi Jade, and Dareth Marriott at Dareth's apartment above his family's dojo, studying for an upcoming test. Pixel Borg had ghostly pale, almost white, skin with wide lips and bright green eyes. Her hair was styled like Nya's and was a very light platinum blonde.

She had a dark purple dress with bright red details and an opening in her left arm that showed a part of her chest, and red heels.

Harumi Jade had long bleached white hair with long bangs fashioned in a bun with chopsticks stuck through it. She wore a dark green jacket with matching pants, a white shirt with red lotus flowers printed on it, and full lips painted red. Dareth Marriott had smooth, glossy brown hair and a proud smile. He wore a light brown gi with the left side of the gi was folded over the right, with the edges of the clothing lined with gold, and had a star emblem on the back.

He wore a golden necklace with a star in the middle and his pants had symmetrical dark brown and elaborate gold printings.

Nya wasn't sure how it happened, but soon they were talking about the dojo and what type of lessons the instructors offered. To cut a very long story short, they all had started bragging about different fighting styles they all knew. They soon ended up downstairs to properly show off to each other and damn, Harumi really knew how to throw a kick. Nya made sure to give her a good punch back, proving all that money Kai had spent for her to learn self-defense was not in vain.

She looked around the dojo and she couldn't help but smile.

Her friends all looked as exhausted as she did. Still, it had been a good forty-minute workout. It had broken some of the tension that was still there from all the studying the group had been doing. Nya quickly checked her phone to make sure that her brother hadn't contacted her and found nothing. He was probably still hanging out with Jay. She was happy he finally had someone to talk to outside of work. He had been so busy these past few years and Nya hardly saw him anymore.

It was sad to see, but hopefully, their new neighbor would help her big brother come out of his shell and be like he was before he got this manual labor job.

She saw how Jay's eyes lit up when he asked about Kai and she had a strong feeling he felt the same way. Nya hoped that one day she would find someone who loved her like that. The last message she had gotten from Kai was when she told had him that she was giving Jay his phone number. The group of friends started drying off the sweat and the tension of the past few weeks seemed to disappear.

"I'm starving," Harumi complained. "Let's go out to eat, all Dareth has is caviar and cheap crackers."

"I can cook." Dareth offered.

"No!" They all said in unison and Dareth looked crushed.

"We can order pizza." Nya offered but Pixel looked squeamish.

"No thanks, we ate pizza a lot the other day, I want to eat at a nice restaurant with actual chairs."

"You heard her, The Cobra it is, I'll call to make sure that they have a table for us." Dareth grinned, it was well known in their group that Dareth had fake IDs and they had used them before to secretly buy booze and cigarettes. Pixel turned red as everyone looked at her in amusement.

"No, I do not want to go to the Cobra again; last time I went there were a bunch of young ladies in short shorts and shirts that barely covered their midriffs." She flinched and shivered in disgust at the memory.

"That's part of the uniform, Pix." Nya snorted. "Anyway, Cobra is closed down for the next three months, something about reconstructing the place."

"We can go to the Club of Flaming Passion," Harumi said with a devilish smile.

"I hear their burgers are good." Nya smiled but Dareth shook his head.

"I don't want to go to a gay strip club."

"It's not a gay strip club," Harumi said with a roll of her eyes. Before an argument could break out, Nya quickly got between the two of them and sighed.

"Let's just go to the Club of Flaming Passion."...

* * *

The Club of Flaming Passion was full given it was a Friday night, like Nya had thought when she first heard about the club it was filled with a bunch of college students and pervy adults looking for cheap beer and some eye candy. There were a lot of barely dressed workers walking around and eyeing the group up. Dareth was staring at the girls with a dopey grin and was practically drooling. Harumi was looking at the workers with a disgusted glare and Nya had never seen Pixel so red.

After showing their fake IDs to the bouncer to get into the busy club, a male host with dark brown eyes and wearing too tight green shorts led them to a table in the far corner.

He gave them some non-alcoholic drinks until they could be served.

"Your server will be here soon; Skylor, I need you to cover this table now!" The host shouted over to the bar and walked away. While they waited for their server to take their orders, Nya checked her phone, but there was still no message from Kai. She barely noticed someone walking over to their table until the person suddenly gasped loudly. Thinking something was wrong, Nya raised her head up so fast that she nearly knocked down Pixel's drink.

In front of them was tanned and slightly on the muscular side woman with bright red hair.

She was wearing tiny gold shorts that hugged every curve of her bottom and a glittery gold bra that just barely covered her breasts. This must have been their server, Skylor. The group of friends looked confused at Skylor's clenched jaw. She looked pissed like she wanted to punch someone. Nya turned around slightly and saw that there were several people looking at Skylor's ass. A bunch of college guys who were acting like they were in a one direction concert and a bunch of pervy, middle-aged men with wing sauce down their shirts.

Nya shrugged off Skylor's angry look, thinking the red-haired woman was just upset that a bunch of men older enough to be her father were staring at her like that.

"What are you guys having?" Skylor asked in a tense voice.

"I'll have a margarita," Dareth said.

"A martini for me." Harumi shrugged and Pixel ordered the same, not sure what else to order. After taking down their drink order, Skylor turned to Nya and the teen flinched under her harsh glare.

"Um, can I have a minute to think about it?" She asked nervously. Skylor nodded and walked away towards the bar. After a few minutes of waiting, Nya excused herself from the table and went to search for a restroom. She wandered around the club, looking for a restroom, but she couldn't find one. As she walked around she noticed Skylor hiding in a hallway that led to the back rooms. Skylor was talking to someone on the phone and before she could question it, Nya started to listen in.

"Kai, you need to get to the club now!" She exclaimed in panic, and Nya frowned in confusion at her brother's name, but shrugged it off, thinking it was someone else with the name Kai. "Nya's here!" Skylor suddenly cried and Nya felt her body freeze, now knowing that she was talking to her big brother. How did this woman know Kai? Her brother wouldn't be caught dead in a place like this. Nya narrowed her eyes and stormed over to the red-haired sex worker, who was still on the phone with her brother.

"Hey!" She snapped, causing Skylor to jump back in panic and accidentally hung up the phone.

"I-If this is about your drinks, they'll be over shortly." Skylor quickly replied, trying to regain her composure.

"I heard you talking to Kai on the phone about me, how do you know my brother?" She angrily demanded and Skylor sighed in defeat, knowing she had been found out. She racked her brain, trying to remember what Kai had told Nya.

"Kai and I are friends, he came in here a couple of years ago with some guys from work; we talked and found we had a lot in common, we're just friends." She half lied and thankfully Nya believed her.

"He's never mentioned you before."

"He's a very private person." She shrugged. "He talks about you though, says he's really proud of you."

"Guess that's ruined now." Nya sighed, knowing that her brother was probably on his way and would no doubt cause a scene before dragging her back to their apartment.

"No, it's not." Skylor reassured and Nya looked at her in confusion. "Take your friends and go home and I'll talk to Kai, just make sure you don't come into a place like this until you're of age."

"Thank you!" Nya cried in relief and was about to tell her friends they had to leave when Skylor suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, take this and call me if you ever want someone to talk to every once in a while." She said and Nya realized she had just received Skylor's cellphone number. Before she could say anything, however, Skylor gave her and walked away, disappearing down the hall. Nya stood there dumbfounded for a few moments before rushing over to their table and all but dragged her friends out of the club before Kai got there...


	10. Chapter 10

Kai felt like scream a curse to the sky, wondering why the universe was so against him and wondering what he'd done to deserve this. When Skylor told him Nya was at the club, he felt like his whole world had started to crumble. After excusing himself from Jay's apartment, silently praying that Lloyd didn't tell the ginger-haired man about Kai's job, he headed to the club to get his sister. Since he didn't have a car, he had to take the bus during rush hour.

It took him nearly half an hour to get to the strip club and he was panicking even more.

Anything could have happened to Nya in that amount of time. He knew what the people who went there were like and how they treated the workers and other clients. He swore that if anyone in that strip club had hurt Nya in any way, shape, or form, job or not, there would be hell to pay. As soon as Kai stepped into the club, he started glancing around for his younger sister. Thankfully, he couldn't see her or any of her idiot friends, meaning that they had probably already left.

He soon spotted Skylor sitting at a small table in the far back of the club.

She saw him and waved him over and he made his way over to the red-haired girl. As he got closer, he saw that she had already ordered his usual drink for him. He chuckled weakly as he sat down next to her and she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I convinced her to go home." She said.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, Nya caught me on the phone talking to you and figured out that we know each other." She explained and Kai paled. "But I managed to convince her that you came here with people from 'work' a long while ago and we became friends."

"So she doesn't know I actually work here?" He asked and she nodded, allowing him to let out a sigh of relief. His relief was short-lived however when a shadow descended over their table and Kai looked up to see Clouse smirking at him.

"Kai, what a surprise, I didn't think you'd be coming in tonight." He said in his usual snooty voice.

"Skylor needed to talk to me about something." He replied as casually as possible, but inside he was screaming.

"Well, we are a little short-staffed tonight so since you're here could you help out?" He asked, but Kai knew it wasn't a request. With a heavy sigh, he nodded and headed to the back rooms to change, hoping it would be an uneventful night...

* * *

Back at their apartment, Nya was waiting for her brother to return. Her friends had already gone home and reassured her that everything would be fine. They didn't know Kai as she did, however. Nya would be lucky if she was able to leave the apartment before Halloween next year. She was silently dreading the fact that he would probably yell at Nya about going to a strip club or to that part of the city. It was getting late now and Kai had yet to return.

Nya was sat on the couch, writing something in a notebook in her lap.

She mostly used this notebook for schoolwork but now she was drawing a few doodles, to pass the time. She stayed like that for nearly half an hour when her phone suddenly buzzed. She checked her phone and saw it was a text from Kai. She took a deep breath and opened the message.

 **-R u home?-** The text read and Nya winced.

 **-Yeah-** She replied, dreading his response.

 **-I just got a call from my work, they r short-staffed and so need me to come in tonight and I don't know when I'll be back, probably early in the morning-** He sent and Nya's eyes widened.

**-What? Did they just now tell u this? No warning or anything?-**

**-No-**

**-U really need a new job-** She sent back with a grumble.

 **-I know, we'll take tomorrow-** He replied and Nya gulped in fear. She didn't get any more messages so she had a shower, got ready for bed, and tried to ease into an uneasy sleep...


	11. Chapter 11

Zane sighed regretfully as he stepped into the strip club where Kai worked. This time he hoped he was a little less obvious to the workers and customers as an agent so he could hopefully get some information from Kai about Morro. When Jay had informed them that Kai had suddenly left his apartment and then texted him saying he had been called into work they rushed down straight away. Zane had an earpiece in that allowed him to communicate with Cole, who was sat in an unmarked van across the street.

He was supposed to inform his boyfriend if Morro decided to pay his favorite prostitute a quick visit.

The bouncer said nothing to Zane as he walked into the club, so he assumed he was safe. The lights, the sounds, the smells, they were all intoxicated and choking him as he tried to move through the crowd. He kept his eyes peeled for a certain brunette as he maneuvered through people that he would normally never be near. He soon found a lone table in the center of the club and sat down. Zane really didn't want to be here, but they had no other choice.

After Cole and Lloyd first came here they were worried someone would recognize them and tip-off Morro and Jay didn't want Kai to know he knew about his job, at least not yet.

That meant Zane was the only one who could go. Since he had met Kai outside the club hopefully none of the other workers would know who he was. Then they couldn't tell someone who could warn Morro the Ninja were catching up to him. He had been given a lot of cash to pay to the dancers so it didn't look suspicious. Right now Zane's table sat in the middle of the dancer's floors and in between the concert stage and the bar. Zane was suddenly interrupted from his thoughts by someone clearing their throat next to him.

He looked up in shock at the person right next to him.

It was Kai Smith. It seemed that the brunette didn't recognize him, or he did and just didn't care. Zane took his time taking in the male stripper's features this time. He was dressed in a skimpy waitress that left nothing to the imagination with a pair of fuzzy red cat ears on his head. He was thin and had well-toned tan skin, giving him a bit of an exotic, foreign look. He was short from what Kaiba could tell and his height was only added by the spikey brown hair.

Kai's face was smooth with high cheekbones that made him look like a strong wielded person.

His nose was small and his lips were lush with a wine tint to its color. On his ears were a pair of ruby gem piercings and his sharp eyes with long eyelashes that were outlined with kohl to make them appear longer, looked at him through deep pools of amber, the same shade as a burning fire. Zane could tell he seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Sorry to interrupt your train of thought, but I'm here to take your drink order." He sighed in a voice that sounded tired and bored. Zane blinked and turned to the menu before him.

"I'll just have a Manhattan." He spoke simply, trying not to look at the lovely young man. True when first asked he said Kai had seemed somewhat attractive, but Zane hadn't really understood when Jay, and later Cole, meant when they said Kai looked like an angel, but now that he got a proper look, he understood. However, to Zane, you can't judge someone based on appearances. He would have to spend some time with the brunette before he could make a judgment call.

Kai nodded as he wrote on his notepad and wrote down his order.

"I'll be right back with your drink, and if you need anything just ask okay?" He said before h turned on his heel and pushed his way through the crowd, elbowing and barking out commands to move as he made his way through. Zane frowned as he watched Kai disappear in the large, noisy crowd. He did seem to have a bad attitude, but looking at this place, Zane would be pissed too if he had to work under these conditions all night. A loud crash was suddenly heard and he turned to see Kai with his hands out in front of him and Zane's drink all over the floor.

His face was red and his eyes held pure anger and disgust.

He whipped around to look at a tall man that was behind him at the time.

"Listen, buddy! No one and that means NO ONE, touches me like that when I'm not on shift!" He snarled as he reached up and grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him down to his eye level. "Got it?!" He hissed out and the slightly frightened man nodded. Kai then let go of the man's shirt and turned to Zane with a frown on his face.

"I apologize for what happened, allow me to go and get you fresh drinks okay?" He said as he started to pick up the broken glass, and without knowing why he was doing this, Zane got down and helped him.

"Here, allow me." He spoke in a calm voice and Kai looked up at him with those strange amber eyes.

"It's fine sir, I can handle it; this isn't the first time some bastard tried to grab me and made me spill an order." He tried to brush off but Zane just helped the brunette anyway. Once the glass was picked up, he left to get the undercover agent fresh drinks. Zane took a seat at the table, not sure of why he did what he did. A moment later, Kai came back and placed his drink in front of him, and took a look at his watch.

"I'm sorry but I'm off duty for the evening." He said as he held out his hand, wanting his payment for the drinks and his tip. Zane pulled out his wallet and handed the money to the brunette as well as twenty bucks for the tip, earning a raised eyebrow. "Sir, I really appreciate the money, but I'm not giving you a kiss for it." He smirked as he stuffed the twenty into his pocket.

"Well, I thought I'd be nice and give you a large amount since you seem to be dealing with people's disgust all throughout the night, take it and use it on something nice for yourself." Zane fought back with a smirk. Kai blinked and smiled slightly, saying he would gladly do so before he turned and left into the sea of people. After a couple more hours of sitting there in the middle of the strip club, Zane was bored out of his skull. He wanted to take down Morro as much as the rest of his team, but chasing Kai for information was taking too much time.

After another hour, Zane left his table and headed toward the bar.

He didn't really drink, but he needed something to keep him awake before he fell asleep. He took a seat and was face-to-face with a strange woman with dyed green hair tied back in a ponytail, toxic green eyes, and pale, sickly-looking sick. She wore a neon green bra with black booty shorts and stiletto heels.

"Good evening sir, can I get you a drink?" She spoke in a seductive voice.

"I would love one."

"What can I get you?" She asked as she grabbed a glass. Zane looked at her, noticing a nametag that read Tox.

"Just give me a green apple sky-high martini."

"You do know that it's got Pixi Stix powder in it right? Keeps you up at night."

"I would love one right now, I feel like I want to sleep; I mean no offense but this place is a little boring." He said and Tox laughed at his remark.

"It's early evening! This place doesn't start really pumping until the Rose starts dancing." She smiled as she handed Zane his green-colored drink. Zane raised an eyebrow at the bartender as he took a drink.

"'Rose'? Who is that?" He asked, his mind briefly thinking back to a woman with stunning red hair he had notice leading a man towards the back rooms. Before he could say more, the lights went dim and two spotlights focused on the catwalk with a pole through it. The music went from techno to a 1950's sassy music Zane thought he would hear at gentlemen's clubs. The lights changed to a red and green tint as an announcer spoke through the speakers.

"Ladies and gents please put your hands together and get out your wallets for the one and only Rose!"

The curtains were pulled back and Zane gasped at who was walking on. It was Kai! Only he was dressed in tight black leather hot pants. His legs were covered in knee-high leather boots. He was shirtless but had a red feathered boa draped lazily on his shoulders. On his wrist were golden chain bracelets and wrist bands. Around his neck was a black collar with crystal ruby studs, it reminded Zane of a dog collar. Around his head was a black tiara with a red rose-shaped stone in the middle.

Covering his eyes was a feathered black and red mask that people wore at masquerades.

Zane blinked and just sat there watching as the brunette seemed to walk around on the stage messing with the men and women who tried to hand him money. He would lean into their faces and move back. Every once in a while the boy took the money and would place a kiss on that person's face, but never on their lips.

"That kid's got guts." Tox suddenly said and Zane turned to see her with a slight frown on her normally happy face.

"What do you mean?" He asked, taking another drink of his sugar enhanced beverage.

"I mean that he is the youngest boy here and he's been doing this for two years, he's turning nineteen next week." She replied, causing Zane to nearly choke on his drink and looked at her.

"What?! Why would anyone do that at such a young age for a living!?" He cried as he gestured to the stage which was now surrounded by a large crowd of horny people. Zane and his team knew Kai had started working at the club young, but he didn't realize how young and they didn't fully understand why he did this job. Tox sighed and put down the glass she was cleaning.

"All I know is that he was just a waiter and had to fill in for someone, and then the owner of this place made him a regular dancer for extra pay; he's only doing this for his sister." She shrugged the undercover agent looked at the green-haired woman and then turned back to the brunette. He seemed to be smiling and smirking at the people, but his eyes held a different story. They held disgust and anger as well as shame...


	12. Chapter 12

"Bro? Are you home?" Nya asked as she entered the apartment that she and her brother shared after school. When he had gotten home last night, Kai had given her a harsh lecture, shouting so loud that Kai was sure the neighbors had heard. She knew he was just upset and scared, but that didn't stop her flinching every time he raised his voice. After he had finished shouting at her, Nya apologized, they hugged and Kai ordered them some pizzas and a movie.

As she hung her coat up, she heard a noise in the kitchen and a string of curses.

Her brother was home. She chuckled and walked into the small kitchen to see her brother holding his head and a cup while glaring at the object as if it was the bane of his existence.

"Stupid cup!" He hissed and then turned when he heard a slight set of giggles and saw his little sister. "Hey, sis! How was school?"

"It was fine." She smiled, only for it to morph into a frown when she noticed something off about her brother's face. "Kai! You're head! What happened?! Did you fall or did someone hurt you?!" She cried in horror. Kai blinked and remembered the nice purple-black spot that was on his forehead since last night. A few customers got a little too hands-on with him and when he tried to leave it caused a fight. To cut a long story short some property was damaged before security got involved.

Since it was him they were fighting over, Chen took money out of Kai's paycheck to pay for the damages.

The fight gave him a couple of small bruises that weren't that noticeable last night, but now they had darkened and looked ugly against his tanned skin. They were going to make his shift at the club harder tonight.

"I... uh... fell?" He smiled nervously, only to gulp as Nya frowned with a stern look on her face, the one she used when she was being serious about something important that worried her.

"Kai, what really happened?" She spoke calmly as she looked at the bump and looked Kai over.

"A fight broke out when I was on my way home last night, I tried to stop it and those bastards got a few good hits." He replied. "They look worse than they are." He quickly added. Nya sighed softly and kissed the bump.

"Big brother, please don't let people do this, I know that it's been a rough two years but don't let people do this and start looking out for yourself."

"I'm sorry Nya."

"I know that it's the only job you can have right now but I worry about you." She sighed.

"I understand the life we are living isn't the best but I know that in just a bit it will be over with and you can go off to college and I can get a better job." He reassured with a warm smile, struggling not to let the tears fall.

"We just have to hang on a bit longer, right Kai?" She asked as she looked up into his sad, understanding amber eyes. Kai hugged his sister close and petted her black hair.

"Yeah, just a little longer and we can have a better life." He sighed, then pulled away and smiled lightly at his sister. "So, aside from that little mess, how was your day?"

"Well... pretty boring, but I think I made a friend last night."

"Oh, you did? That's great Nya! What's this person's name?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of milk and Nya one as well before walking over to the kitchen table where she was sat.

"Her name is Skylor, she said she knows you, and she was actually really nice to me; we exchanged names and numbers." She replied and Kai paled slightly. At first, he didn't want Skylor and Nya hanging out because it was such a risk to his secret. The more he thought about it, however, the more he realized how both girls could help each other. Kai smiled at this thought. It had always been difficult for Nya to make friends, especially now with how their lives were but Skylor might help Nya out so that made the smile on Kai's face grow a little.

The red-haired girl could also help keep Nya away from the club and mislead her about Kai's real job as a dancer at a strip club.

He just hoped that things worked out between the two girls, for all their sakes. The brunette happened to glance at the clock and held in a sigh. He had better get going if he wanted to get to the club in time for his shift and to make matters worse his week of 'rest' was over so that meant Morro was most likely going to visit. He could only hope that the criminal either forgot what day it was or working tonight, even if it was just delaying the inevitable...

* * *

Cole had to see him. He had to see the boy with those stunning amber eyes and warm tanned skin again. Those eyes filled with so many emotions of hatred and self-hatred. How could one set of eyes hold so many emotions in their depths at once? Cole growled as he sat at the bar again a few days after his first arrival to this place. Zane had already come to the club but he claimed that it was too busy for him to see Kai. Neither Jay nor Cole believed him, however.

They didn't want to risk it so the Ninja all agreed that Cole should go and try to talk with Kai.

But If he failed they would have no choice but to confront the brunette at his own home. Cole had come to the club alone and without that ridiculous disguise. Today there was a different bartender, this one was a girl with dyed green hair. It was Tox, the same woman that served Zane. She seemed less talkative than Zane said, but she kept talking to another girl worker with purple hair that was at the counter and kept talking all lovey-dovey to the girl.

Cole stuck out his tongue as he turned his head away.

Then he heard the speakers go off and the same person as last time announced the arrival of the one called Rose. He appeared on the stage in the same clothing as before with a new pole dance. Cole walked over and got near the stage and the brunette bent down to him and smirk and placed a small kiss on his head before moving away and standing still as the announcer spoke again.

 _ **"It's Monday night people and you all know what that means! The Rose gets to choose his master for the evening! So get out your money and if you have the most, you'll get to spend the night with him!"**_ He announced and the crowd went crazy as people were pulling out money. Cole saw that Kai's eyes held all those emotions in them again as he looked at all the people. Then he stopped at Cole who had taken out about fifteen hundred dollars from his wallet.

This was the perfect opportunity to get Kai alone so they could talk.

Kai was shocked and pointed immediately at Cole with a look a pure surprise and happiness in his eyes, his face stayed neutral though.

 _ **"OHHH! Looks like Rose picked his lucky master! Have a wonderful time, and remember, play dirty!"**_ The speakers sounded and Cole was pulled out of the crowd by the boy who jumped into it and dragged him to a red door that led to the private rooms and this caused the raven-haired man to raise an eyebrow. Cole was pushed into the room and Kai locked the door. Taking in the opportunity to look around, Cole was amazed by the room's decor.

The place was mostly of red and violet colors with a soft glow to it due to the scented candles and special fiber-optic light tubes that divided the mirrored ceiling above.

The carpet was a feather type with mixes of red and purple, while the large bed was of the finest silks and satins. A large closet was on the other side of the room and a bathroom was connected as well as a side table that Kai was digging through.

"Where are we?" He asked and Kai stopped and turned to look at him through his mask.

"This is where you get laid and I get paid." He snickered at the little rhyme but then turned serious. "You pay me first and then I'll let you do me in whatever position you want since you are holding a nice bit of cash right there in your hands; the only rule I have is that you MUST wear protection." He explained, lifting up a box of condoms.

"Look, I don't really know why I am doing this... I have no idea why I'm even in here with you right now; I just need to talk to you." Cole admitted as he looked down and noticed that he was still holding the money.

"What the fuck are you talking about and what do you mean that you don't want to get laid?" Kai asked in frustration as he pulled off his mask and raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "You were in the crowd with money right?"

"Look, I was here with my friend Lloyd and I gave you my number!" He said as Kai's eyes widened. "The only reason I'm in this room is that my team and I need to gather some information on Morro." He added, hoping that he wasn't wrong and Kai didn't care about Morro. The brunette looked at him for a while.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember you." He glared. "If you are going to be as nice as you were then, can I have the money?" He asked as he held out his hand but Cole gave him a look.

"Are you using this money for someone?"

"Just give it to me." He growled.

"A sister perhaps?"

"Shut the fuck up! I need the money for her, and yeah, it's for my little sister okay?! Just give me the… cash?" He blinked and looked at his hand as saw that Cole had handed him the money. "What…?"

"Look, I might not have siblings, but I do have two people I love more than anything and I would do the same thing if I was in your position to help them; so use the money wisely and listen, I may be a boulder-brained bastard, but when someone is doing something to help those they care about by sacrificing themselves like this, then I'll help." He explained. Cole then stopped and looked at him.

"I don't have to sleep with you right? Because you look like you don't want to." He said, feeling very uncomfortable, but relaxed when Kai shook his head.

"I think I'm in your debt so I'll hold you on that for when the time is right, by the way, my name is Kai son remember it; you are the first person to come into this room to know it, aside from Morro." He growled. Cole pretended not to notice and nodded.

"Sure, I'll keep it to myself." He smiled. "I guess I'll see you later Kai."...


	13. Chapter 13

Jay sighed in frustration as he, his two boyfriends, and their leader Lloyd sat in the conference room at HQ, trying to decide what their next plan of action was now that they were fairly confident they knew Kai's schedule, address, and hopefully his trust. Lloyd was all for going in all guns blazing, dragging Kai down to HQ and making him tell them everything he could about Morro. Jay hoped that when Kai learned the truth they could still be friends.

He really liked Kai.

He was funny, caring and when he flashed that confident smirk Jay felt all warm and fuzzy inside. It was completely different from how he felt with his boyfriends but familiar at the same time. Cole made him feel safe and protected. Zane made him feel loved and cared for. He'd talked with Cole and Zane and they both thought the same thing.

"We can't wait anymore! We need to act now!" Lloyd suddenly exclaimed, shocking Jay from his thoughts.

"We need more time!" Cole argued. "We're only just starting to gain his trust!"

"You don't need to gain his trust, just throw some cash at him and he'll tell you whatever you want to hear!"

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that!" Jay snapped, looking angrier than the team had ever seen him in a long time, but Lloyd wouldn't back down yet.

"Why? You all know as well as I do that hookers are only out for what they can get, at any price, and they don't give a fuck at who they hurt in the process!"

"That is enough!" An older, but a more commanding voice suddenly boomed throughout the room and all four men turned to the figure standing in the doorway. It was Sensei Wu, the teacher and true leader of the Ninja. He was an elderly man with a long white beard. He normally wore white robes and a conical straw hat and carried around a long bo-staff.

"Sensei, I can explain-"

"I heard everything, Lloyd." He interrupted. "While I am appalled by your tone, I understand that this situation is deeply upsetting for you, given your history, but you are correct." He added and turned to the others. "We are running out of time to arrest Morro so if Mr. Smith can give us any information it needs to be now."

"Yes sensei." They all bowed in respect before the old man walked away.

"One of you go to that club and talk to Kai now and if he doesn't give you ANYTHING on Morro I'm going down there and arresting him," Lloyd said as soon their leader was gone.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Cole exclaimed.

"For solicitation, maybe he'll crack under some pressure." He replied coldly before storming out of the room. As soon as Lloyd was gone, the three other Ninja shared panicked looks...

* * *

Kai sighed as he finished wiping a table covered in spilled drinks from a rowdy bachelor party. He still couldn't believe that secret agent had given him fifteen hundred dollars in cash. Even though he didn't have to sleep with someone to get the money, there was still a catch. He would have to give them information on Morro's criminal activities. Nothing would give Kai more pleasure than seeing that scumbag locked away. Unfortunately, there wasn't just him to think about.

There were Nya and Skylor.

If Morro caught wind of Kai helping the Ninja lock him away he would probably use his gang to target his sister and best friend. That was a risk he wasn't willing to give. No matter what happened to him, he would never put them in danger. As he carried a crate of liquor from the basement to the bar, Chen's office door suddenly opened. Kai stiffened and felt his heart pound in fear when he saw Morro step out of the office with Chen and Clouse behind him.

The two shared some quiet words before they shook hands and Morro handed the pimp some cash.

Skylor's father looked like a giddy child who had been just been given a truck full of candy. Kai felt his anxiety skyrocket when Clouse and Chen walked back into the office, slamming the door shut, as Morro turned and saw him. The criminal had a predatory smirk on his face as he walked over to the brunette and caressed his trembling arms.

"Hello, my beautiful rose." He almost purred as he started gently kissing Kai's neck. Kai had to swallow the lump in his throat as Morro's hands moved from his arms to softly massage his lower back and stomach.

"W-What are you d-doing here Morro?" He gulped.

"Sorry baby, I know how much you love my cock but I can't tonight." He pouted and Kai had to stop himself from gagging. "I was just talking business with your boss, but don't worry, I'll be back soon." He growled lustfully before he suddenly engulfed Kai's lips in a deep, passionate kiss, forcing his tongue into the brunette's mouth and down his throat. It caught Kai off guard and he almost dropped the box. After a few seconds Morro pulled away and started walking away, but not before smacking Kai's ass.

Kai took several deep breaths to calm his nerves before he started crying.

Once he was sure he'd be fine, he carried on with his shift...

* * *

"Eww, that red-head slut is sitting over there."

"I heard she dropped out of high school."

"I heard that her dad lets her work as a hooker for money."

"Oh my God! That's right! You think he's one of her customers?"

"Probably, I heard she's a good fuck."

"You guys are so gross and mean!" Nya glared deeply at Pixel, Harumi, and Dareth. They were now in the mall at one of the food courts for some lunch, eating and Skylor from the strip club was sitting all alone at a table near the one where Nya sat. It was her day off today so she thought she would treat herself to some retail therapy. Instead of the terrible, revealing outfits, she had to wear she was wearing a long-sleeved, orange jumpsuit with very little makeup.

Nya's so-called friends were poking fun at Skylor, just like the other people who saw her and recognized her.

One senior from a local high school had the nerve to push her face into the table and suddenly pulled her head right back up by her red hair, hurting Skylor's head and neck in the process. The red-haired woman wanted to rip the man to shreds. However, she knew she'd likely be the one to get in trouble due to her work history, just like with what happened with Kai. Nya looked at her and frowned, standing up and grabbing her tray, she walked away from her small group.

"Hey, where are you going Nya?" Pixel called out to her friend.

"To sit with someone who doesn't poke fun at others." She glared as she walked over and smiled softly at the woman whose stunning red hair covered her face. She was munching softly on a piece of orange and didn't notice her best friend's sister until she spoke. "Can I sit here with you?"

"Nya?" Skylor gasped in shock as she looked up at the short girl, tears clear in her dull amber eyes.

"Oh man, are you okay? Why are you crying? Was it because of that guy?" She asked softly and took a seat in front of Skylor, who was wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

"Yeah... Nya, I know you're a nice girl, but why are you sitting here... aren't you afraid that I might have an STD or something?" She asked softly but the other girl laughed lightly.

"Listen Skylor, I don't listen to rumors, I'm smarter than that, and you can't have an STD, you look too nice for that and when we met you looked like you didn't want to work at that club and why I'm sitting here is simple, I think someone like you needs a friend and my friends are being stupid and mean so I ditched them and came over here to talk to you, maybe you and I can be friends like you are with my big brother." She explained with a kind smile.

Skylor looked at the smiling face and turned away.

"You're just here as a joke. I know, people have done this to me before and you know what, it really hurts because people are messing with my trust..." She mumbled, a hint of anger in her voice. She didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she had had a bad day so far and all she wanted to do was go home, lock herself in her box of a room until Chen dragged her back to the club. Nya looked at her and shook her head sadly.

"I'm not going to just laugh and leave, I saw you sitting and you looked really lonely... I know that feeling..."

"How could you possibly know?!"

"After our parents left, Kai had to find a job fast and then he and I hardly spoke to each other," Nya replied, looking at her food sadly. "It's been getting better, but those first couple of years were tough, especially since our parents vanished."

"I lost my mother when I was six." Skylor suddenly admitted.

"What happened to her?"

"Suicide."

"Oh... I'm so sorry." That was all Nya could say to that. "Look, I was wondering if we could hang out sometime, you look like you could use a friend to talk to and I need to find some friends who ain't jackasses." She glared at the table she had come from, where the others were watching them with confusion and disgust. Nya flipped them off and Skylor burst out laughing.

"I'd like that very much."...


	14. Chapter 14

"FIFTEEN HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS!?"

"Shut up Sky!"

"But Kai, that's a hell of a lot of cash right there!"

"I know, and it is totally going straight into Nya's college fund." He grinned as he sat in the back of the dressing room with Skylor. Last night Kai had just gotten the most money he had ever gotten from a customer before, even more than what Morro would pay, and aside from getting a lot of money, Kai didn't have to get screwed that night so that was a double bonus. He was still a little nervous about Morro's visit but choose to push it to the back of his mind.

Chen couldn't resist bragging about money.

It was a baffling question why the man hadn't been arrested yet with how much he talks about his money and what he does to get it, especially to his daughter and Clouse. So if Skylor did know whatever deal her father and Morro had made involved Kai, she would have said something by now. Skylor just found out about the money since she had the day off yesterday, but when she found out she was going crazy. She had told Kai what happened with Nya, leaving out certain things like Nya's friends and the guy who pulled her hair, and Kai assured her that he didn't have a problem with them hanging out, in fact, he was encouraging it.

Kai sighed as he wiped the makeup off his face.

"I'm going home Sky, my head is killing me, the bastard behind the stage lights put them on strobe and that always hurts my eyes and head; see you later." He sighed and they both kissed each other's cheeks. They did this when one or both of them had a rough day to make the other feel a little bit better. They waved goodbye and Kai left out the exit door from the dressing corridor and into an alley in the back. A cold shudder ran down the brunette's spine.

He looked up and noticed that the moon was not visible and it was starting to drizzle a little, starting to get him somewhat wet.

Thankfully he could still see without the moon because of the orange light of the street lamp in the alley, but he still didn't feel right. He didn't like this. Kai had always been a bit of a superstitious person and when a cold shudder that ran down his spine and to his fingertips and toes hit him, that usually meant that something bad was going to happen.

"Well, well, well, what's a pretty thing like you doing here?" A voice suddenly said and Kai repressed a sigh. It seemed his nerves were right on point as always. As Kai whipped around to see who it was, he was slammed into a brick wall and two powerful hands were pressing his shoulders into the hard brick wall behind him. He knew this would lead to him have some more bad bruises later. He was suddenly hit by a sense of deja vu and tried to escape, but his captor had a firm grip on him.

"Fuck... what the hell are you doing?!" Kai screamed, demanding an answer. He looked into the lust-filled eyes of a man who was much larger and much stronger than he was.

"You know, I saw you on the stage tonight when you were kissing all those people, and you just skipped right over me, not even looking at me." The man growled in his ear. "But now I'm gonna make you look at me as I get a good screw out of you."

"I only skipped over you because you reek of the scent of vodka and rum, and there is no way in hell that you're going to fuck me you fucking asshole!" He snarled as his struggles intensified. Then he heard it. Not just heard it but felt it too. The cold point of a switchblade was at the base of his neck. If he tried to escape then the blade would either cut him or stab him. His mind was going crazy with ways to try and get out and run all the way home, where it was safe.

The man busied himself by trying to stick his filthy hand into Kai's jeans and underpants.

"Stop!" Kai barked, trying to get away, but the knife dug in slightly, drawing a small amount of blood. As the man finally pushed Kai's pants down a bit, there was a gunshot and the switchblade went flying to the side. Both men turned to see that someone was at the entrance of the alleyway.

"You better let him go, lest you want to have your brains paint a picture on the wall." The dark silhouette of a tall man snarled in a deadly, icy cold voice that shook both Kai and the man to their very core. Kai blinked in shock, he knew that voice.

"You!" He exclaimed when the pale blonde-haired man who saved him before came over to them. The gun, a normal handgun, was pointed toward the wanna-be rapist's head.

"Now let him go or I'll kill you; trying to rape someone in an alley is just wrong and if you so much as bruised or scared that boy's skin, I'll track you down and kill you with a shotgun rather than a handgun." Zane spat venomously. The man, scared of the threats brought on by the newcomer, dropped Kai and ran off. Zane growled as he saw the spineless bastard run off into the rain before he turned to Kai. Kai saw that Zane's blue eyes softened as he helped him up.

"You alright Kai?" He asked as Kai pulled his pants back up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He muttered. Though that little lie was ruined when he let out a pained moaned due to the pain in his shoulders. "Shit, I hope that he didn't break a bone..."

"What happened? What was the bastard trying to do to you?" Zane asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice but failed. Kai frowned at the question and turned away, putting up a calm face.

"The man didn't get a kiss from me and decided to jump me in the alley; now, thank you for saving me, again, but I have to go." He said as he turned to leave when his hand was suddenly grabbed and he looked into concerned blue eyes.

"You're hurt; I can see it in your eyes," Zane stated. "Let me bandage you up and then I'll let you be on your way." He offered and without waiting for an answer, he took Kai over to a fancy white limo-like car that left Kai with wide amber eyes as he looked at the white vehicle.

"Jesus Christ! Are you rich or something?!" He cried. A chuckle came from the other.

"Yes, I have got a good job and they usually lend me a car, get in and I will check out your wounds." He smiled as he helped Kai in and he looked around. The car was small but spacious. There was a minibar, a small plasma TV was on the wall dividing the front from the back, and a laptop, a briefcase, and a cell phone lay on the cream-colored leather seats in the back.

"Well, I can that Frosty," Kai spoke, giving his mystery savior a nickname, though he felt that it fit the man with his icy blue eyes. Zane only smiled at the name and turned to open a small cabinet next to the minibar.

"Yes, I do receive quite a large amount of money, but that's beside the point, now will you take off your shirt; I would like to see the damage to your back."

"Ohhh, looks like someone needs to learn the word please." Kai rolled his eyes. Normally, he never did what people told him, he preferred to do things on his own unless he was getting paid, but Nya, Skylor, and maybe this guy and possibly Jay were accepted to tell him what to do, mainly for his own good. After he removed his shirt and turned around, he heard the other's breath come to a halt. He turned his head to see that he was looking at his back.

"That bad huh?" He asked and Zane nodded and went over, placing a cold bottle of scotch to his back.

"This will help with the swelling; the area with your shoulders will be tender for a few days." He warned. "If you don't move your arms around too much and you prevent too much pressure on your back, it will heal faster and the swelling will be gone in a week, but the pain might stay for a bit longer; now turn around, I saw some blood on you as well."

"You really know a lot on this kinda thing don't you Frosty?" Kai blinked. The spiky-haired man turned around to face the man who still held that soft look in his eyes.

"My little brother fell out of a tree when we were kids, landed on his back, thank God he was on a low branch or his spine would have been permanently damaged, I love him but Echo can be a total idiot at times." He chuckled fondly. "After that, I started studying medicine and I work as the doctor for my teammates."

"My little sister fell out of a tree once; she landed on me though because I tried to catch her." Kai giggled when a thought hit him. "Hey, can I ask you a question Frosty?"

"You just did, but you can ask another." Zane chuckled as he wetted an alcohol swab to place on the cut just above Kai's right collar bone. He winced at the pain from the swab but relaxed enough to ask his question.

"Why did you help me tonight? It's not the first time either, were you following me around or something because you came at the right moment, kinda weird if you ask me..." He blushed lightly as Zane placed a bandage over the small wound. Zane thought for a moment before he decided to tell Kai the truth.

"Kai, I work with the CIA as part of a special team called 'The Ninja', I believe you have already met two of my teammates." He replied and Kai paled in horror.

"Let me guess, you wanna talk about Morro." He glared.

"Yes, we were hoping that you could give us some information on Morro, in fact, I was just on my way to see you when I saw you pressed against the wall and you looked scared; you better thank your lucky stars that it was only just starting to downpour and the streetlights were on to help me see you in that alley because if not, then you would have been raped and you're also lucky that I carry a gun with me in this limo in case if something happens." He explained.

Kai looked at him, seeing the expression on Zane's face and he sighed as he put his shirt back on.

"Yeah, I guess I should thank my lucky stars." He chuckled coldly. "I have to go, my sister needs me home, thank you so much for what you did back there Frosty, and for the other time, I don't normally say this, but will you come by the club soon? Cole too if he wants, just for a drink, you don't have to sleep with me or anything." He quickly added. "I'm now in a triple debt with you and Cole combined so you better stay around so I can repay you later Frosty."

"I'll keep that in mind Kai, and please, call me Zane." He smiled so kindly it sent shivers down Kai's spine, but instead of the ones he normally felt these were the good kind. The brunette was about to leave the limo before he turned and returned the remake with his own smirk.

"Zane huh? I think I'll stick to Frosty, see ya later." He waved and left, closing the door behind him and walking down the street. He stopped and watched as the limo left into the pouring rain. Kai blinked and frowned deeply before glaring.

"Those bastards, now I owe them three times! But... he and Cole were being nice to me, that's a first in my life." He said to himself. He had not really interacted with someone outside of his family and Skylor who liked him and was not interested in his body. These ninjas might take advantage of this. He didn't want to think about that. Kai could not admit to the fact that he might want to trust Zane and Cole, though they had only crossed paths twice each.

Kai growled and scratched his head as he headed toward the train station to go home.

This was making his headache even worse...


	15. Chapter 15

Nya didn't know why she was so nervous at the moment. This wasn't the first time she had ever done something like this but for some reason, it felt so weird and foreign to her. She was actually going to spend the day with Skylor. Nya remembered when they were younger when Nya never had a friend that was not her brother or the small animals that she would sneak into her room. That is until Kai would make her take them back outside and set them free.

Yesterday at the mall Nya had asked if Skylor would like to spend the day together, and Skylor freaked out, thinking it was a trap.

Nya had to convince her that she was not tricking the red-haired girl in any way. So after thinking about it Skylor said yes. Now Nya was standing in front of the bathroom mirror as she brushed her hair. Once she had finished with her hair she looking over the outfit that she wore. She was wearing a pair of grey jeans and a light cyan polo, Kai was in his room, rummaging through his closet, looking for a jacket for Nya to wear since it was going to be cold today.

"I found it!" Kai suddenly exclaimed as he ran into the bathroom and held up a small jacket that looked like something from a marching band of goths. When Kai was her age he went through a very big 'My Chemical Romance' faze that he eventually grew out of, which Nya was secretly thankful for. "I found my Black Parade jacket, it will fit the grey pants and shirt you're wearing!" He grinned and Nya blinked in shock.

"But Kai, that's the jacket that Dad got you for your sixteenth birthday, I can't wear that."

"Oh come on sis, I want you to look nice for Skylor; now listen, I don't want anything to happen, if a stranger or anyone tries to do something that scares you pepper spray them," Kai ordered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small canister.

"Kai!" Nya exclaimed, handing the spray back. "I'm not going to do that! And where did you get that anyway?!"

"Skylor, she carries like three cans of mace on her at all times." He shrugged. Nya sighed before laughing and grabbed the jacket.

"Alright we need to leave; she said that I have to be there before ten." She smiled. Kai nodded and grabbed his red jacket off his bed and walked out of the apartment with his brother...

* * *

Skylor sat by her silver Sedan in front of the park, checking her watch and looking out for any sign of Nya. She didn't know why, but there was just something about that girl that drew the red-haired woman to her. Maybe it was that air of innocence surrounding her at times. Maybe it was the fact she was Kai's sister and she and Kai were good friends. She sighed and tried to turn on the radio but only got static. Her car, which was the only gift her father ever gave her, was pretty beat up and had a lot of problems.

Unfortunately, she couldn't spend any money to fix the car as she was saving all her money to escape from her father and that club.

That is if being in a terrible car crash didn't kill her first. One of the first things to break was the radio. She checked her phone but that was also cheap and could really only send calls and texts. With nothing else to do, she started to sing to herself.

"I did not ask for a lot this year, every single day, looking for an answer to the words you say; never got to meet the president, never got to shake his squirrely hand, oh, don't you know the president is out for tea with Tony Blair; he won't be home for hours maybe homeboy! I'd be so happy if I gotta meet George Bush! He's like an angel when Rebecca hears me calling! I would dance on NBC and say that George Bush shook hands with me-"

"And then I'd go and choke on a cock." A new voice suddenly said, causing Skylor to jolt and turn to see Nya standing right next to her.

"Nya!" She gasped and saw Nya smiling slightly at her. "Jeez, don't scare me! You know Adam Green?"

"Of course, my brother has one of his albums." Nya nodded.

"So, what are we going to do today then? I've never done something like this before so you'll have to help me." She asked as she unconsciously started nibbling on her lip. Nya blinked and smiled, about to pat Skylor on the shoulder but noticed that she backed up a bit. Nya figured she must not like being touched.

"Well, I guess we can go to the mall if you want; I heard they are having some sales and new stuff, or at least that's what some of my friends said."

"I guess we can go, but I haven't been to the mall with another person in almost two years."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" The sister of her best friend screeched in surprise. Skylor frowned and looked away.

"I don't get out much, I have too much to do, plus I have to work, and let's just say that as soon as people find out what I have to do I don't always get a callback, and when I do they're asking how much I charge."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about your job." She said, looking away in shame. Skylor said nothing as she opened the driver's side of the car and climbed in, watching as Nya walked to the passenger's side.

"Look Nya, we have only been talking for about a week now, but remember what my job is; if it's going to be a problem then get out now." Skylor frowned. She didn't mean to sound so nasty, but she needed to know that Nya was fine with her job. If she was, Skylor believed she could use that to convince Kai to tell his sister the truth. Nya nodded and when she made no move to leave, Skylor started up the car.

"I'm taking special classes during the week after school so I can get ready to go to college so I could work as a CEO or something, or at least that's what my brother tells me," Nya replied as they drove to the mall. "I know he loves me and I love him, but sometimes I just think he wants to get rid of me."

"I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but you should be grateful that you have a brother who dropped everything to look after you and works a disgusting job to make sure you have the best of everything."

"What do you mean 'a disgusting job'? He works late-night shifts at a fancy restaurant." Nya frowned and Skylor mentally cursed at her carelessness.

"I-I mean I assume it's not a very good job, besides mine that is." She quickly covered up.

"I guess," Nya muttered and the rest of the drive was silent, but Nya kept a suspicious eye on the red-haired girl...

* * *

After a short, but awkward, drive Skylor and Nya had arrived at the mall and were now walking around. They had stopped by the food court and now Skylor working on an orange smoothie and Nya was drinking a black coffee. So far they had just been window shopping, Nya didn't know if she wanted to buy anything and make Skylor upset that she had more, but Skylor didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Nya, gotta ask, where did you get the jacket?" She asked, pointing at the black jacket Nya wore.

"Kai let me borrow it today; he said it matches my outfit." The other girl smiled sheepishly. "I think he is more enthusiastic about today than I am, he's acting like this is a date." She blushed and bit her lip.

"Your brother is nice, as I said, I've met him before, but that was like two years ago so it's kinda hard to remember," Skylor smirked at the memory. "I think he drank two shots of tequila by accident and got drunk, he's a bit of a lightweight when it comes to liquor, but don't tell him I said that."

"But wouldn't he have been underaged, and aren't you and him the same age?"

"As I said, it was an accident, he grabbed the wrong drinks at the bar." Skylor shrugged.

"That sounds like something he would do; one time he packed my lunch, giving me some sandwiches, a banana, and a cupcake, but he forgot to seal them in bags so when I opened my bag there was just this slop." Nya laughed when she recalled the look on Kai's face when she showed him the mess he unintentionally had made in her bag. Skylor let out a small laugh as well but was stopped when she noticed that a group of people was looking at her.

She frowned and looked at the floor, trying to stand a little closer to Nya who seemed to know these guys.

"Nya, what are you doing?" A pale girl asked as she walked over with her small group following.

"Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" Nya blinked, noticing that Skylor was trying to hide.

"Hanging out at the mall like we normally do on Sunday, and we tried calling you to come but there was no answer, and now you're finally here and with that thing?" The bleached-haired girl spoke, looking at the red-haired girl in slight disgust. Skylor remembered them from the day she met Nya and from the other day. She heard them when they had bad-mouthed her before.

"Skylor is not a thing Harumi." Nya corrected. "Anyway, I'm here to spend the day with Skylor, I thought it would be nice for her to be able to walk around and spend the day with someone and not be ridiculed, but frankly, it looks like that's not going to happen." She glared back at her high school friends.

"Oh come on Nya, don't you know who she is? She's one of the biggest sluts in all of Ninjago! For all, you know she could just be tricking you to try and steal your money since she probably used all hers for drugs!" Dareth sneered, pointing at Skylor.

"Skylor's not like that! She's not a slut or a drug addict!"

"For fuck sake Nya, you really are dense, look at her; she looks like she would be a thief and a trickster! I bet she works the streets as well as the club, I heard her mother's a prostitute too and her dad's their pimp, a family full of whores!" Harumi laughed, only to scream at the sudden cold liquid that now covered her brand new outfit. Skylor had thrown her smoothie at her and was glaring deeply.

"Shut up! My mother was not a whore or a slut and neither am I!" He roared before she dashed off, leaving the group and Nya in her dust. While the others were trying to calm Harumi down as she yelled a string of curses at Skylor, Nya went off looking for her new friend...

* * *

After she had run off from the group, Skylor hid in the plastic tube of the playground that was next to the mall. She used to come here whenever she was running from bullies or if she was in trouble or whenever she was avoiding Chen. She wiped at the fresh tears that ran down her cheeks, loathing the fact that those people were talking bad about her late mother and herself. Things had been fine when her mother was still alive. Chen was still a bastard who owned a strip club and got his money from people having sex, but he had never hurt his child, at least, not that she could remember.

Or at least that's what Skylor believed.

Her mother had done a good job shielding her daughter from her father's unlawful business. Whenever she thought about her mother, she always imagined this strong, loving woman who she could always rely on. That is until it became too much. Skylor didn't know what made her mother kill herself, but she soon got a good idea. As soon as they had gotten home from the funeral Chen ran up to her bedroom and thrown most of her clothes away.

He started making her wear either her underwear or her swimming costume when at home.

If she complained about being cold when it was the middle of Winter, he would turn up the thermostat until it felt like they were in a desert. Then Chen would take photos of her and Skylor didn't want to know what he did with them. Things only got worst when she became a teenager. As her body began to mature, Chen's behavior started becoming more alarming. He would make her wear only panties and bras and lock her in a tall metal box if she refused.

For her sixteenth birthday, Chen decided he had to educate his daughter in the family business.

He took her to the club and showed her around. She would have been fine it was just that. Go to the club, follow her father around whenever he left the office, and try not to make eye contact with any of the workers or clients. Unfortunately, it wasn't just that. Three weeks after Chen first brought Skylor to the club he told her she had to help a few friends of his clean one of the private rooms. Not wanting to get locked away again, she agreed.

She was soon standing alone in a room with five middle-aged men staring at her and snickering to themselves.

She thought they were making fun of how she was dressed so she shrugged it off and began making the bed. Seconds later one of the men was pushing her into the mattress. She didn't want to remember what happened next, but sadly it was burned into her mind until her death. After it was over, all the men left and she curled up on the bed, sobbing loudly. A few seconds later Chen walked in, a large stack of money the men had just given him in his hands.

He only smiled at Skylor and patted her head like she was a dog, saying she did a good job, before leaving her alone in the room.

If this is what her mother had gone through when she was alive, Skylor didn't blame her for taking her own life. The red-haired girl was seriously considering doing the same thing. That is until Kai Smith started working at the club. Kai didn't want the life he had either, but it was the only way until things worked out for him and his sister. They both despised any form of drugs that were not used for medical purposes. Why would they think she used them?

Suddenly Skylor heard her phone ringing and she pulled it out, the caller ID said that it was Kai.

"Hello...?" She answered.

 _ **"Hey Sky, just checking up on you and Nya."**_ Kai's oddly cheerful voice was heard on the other line and Skylor sniffed.

"Um…"

 _ **"Skylor, you're crying, what happened? Is Nya alright?"**_ Kai asked, his voice turning serious.

"Nya's fine, and I'm not crying..." She denied but sadly she choked back a sob and Kai heard it.

_**"Sky, please tell me... what happened?"** _

"Some people saw me and started calling me the usual names, but then they started making fun of my Mom and they said I used drugs and we were a family of... of whores..." She sniffed as she let more tears come to her eyes and they fell. A soft sigh was heard on the other end.

_**"Sky, we talked about this remember? Do you want me to come to pick you guys up?"** _

"I remember, but it still hurts, and you don't have a car to pick me up." She replied and a soft chuckle could be heard on the other end. "I think I'll just wait it out until the fire stops, or at least until that one chick stops bitching over the fact that I dumped my drink on her clothes."

 _ **"Alright, at least I got a laugh out of you, just remember, if anything happens to call me so I can get you and Nya."**_ He insisted. _**"I don't want you crying anymore Sky."**_

"Okay hothead, I'll call you."

_**"Good, I have to go, I need to get ready for work; they called to tell me they're a little short tonight so I have to fill in so tell Nya I'll see her tonight, but if I'm not home by eight, lock the doors and windows."** _

"Got it, see you later." Skylor smiled and hung up. She closed her eyes and dozed off for a bit before she heard a thumping noise and turned to see a mess of black hair with blue eyes were hidden behind them peering in at her.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! I was so worried!" Nya smiled in relief and moved closer to her. She soon noticed that it was very quiet and Skylor wasn't looking at her. She was about to say something but the red-haired girl spoke first.

"I'm not a whore..."

"I know."

"I mean, sure, I work at a club and I do sleep with people, but I hate that job." She spat. "I hate anything that has to do with it, but I do it anyway."

"Why do you do it, shouldn't you be able to work a much better job?" She asked. Skylor thought about it for a moment before she turned to look at her.

"Nya, what I'm about to tell you stays between us okay?"

"Okay."

"When my mother died I ended up living with my father; at first I thought we would be fine as long as we stayed together, but I was wrong." She sighed before continuing. "When I was sixteen, my dad made me work at his club, and then he... then he..." Nya listened to Skylor, watching her sympathetically, but Skylor bit her lip and hugged her knees. "I... I don't want to talk about this anymore..."

"Skylor..." Nya wrapped her arms around her. "You don't have to say any more until you're ready, you just tell me then."...


	16. Chapter 16

Kai sighed as he walked down the street after another shift at the strip club. It was late so Kai was sat in a small diner he sometimes visited after work for something to eat before he headed home. He had to do another double shift tonight since Skylor had taken yet another day off to hang out with Nya at the movies before his sister left this morning. His best friend and sister had become close in the two weeks since they first went to the mall together.

As far as he knew, his sister hadn't spoken to any of her other friends since Skylor had poured her drink over Harumi.

He wasn't that bothered though. Kai hated Harumi and Dareth sometimes annoyed him, but he liked Pixel. He had hoped she was at least be polite to Skylor, but it seemed he was wrong. He was happy that Skylor had another friend and he was even happier to knew that it was his sister. But something wasn't sitting right with Kai. He couldn't understand what that feeling was, however. It might have been the new friendship between Skylor and Nya.

He noticed how irritated Chen was becoming because his daughter wasn't at the club as much.

There wasn't anything he could do, however, because of all the overtime she had done. He had to give her some time off unless he wanted to piss off all his other workers. If they heard that he wasn't giving time off for overtime there'd be hell to pay. Kai was worried that Chen might try and figure out what was pulling Skylor away from the club so often. Then the man would find out about Nya, but Kai knew deep down that Skylor wouldn't let that happen.

If it did, he knew Chen would never risk harming Nya in any way, not unless he wanted to keep both his daughter and Kai under his control.

If anything happened to Nya then Kai wouldn't have a reason to do this job. With all the information he had on Chen, he could get the club owner arrested and the club shut down. It might have something to do with the fact Tox and Camille, who had both worked at the club with Kai and Skylor, disappeared over a week ago. One day they were working the bar and the stage, the next their names were gone from the schedule and their lockers had been cleared out.

Kai wasn't that close to the two girls, but he knew Skylor sometimes made small talk with them and she never mentioned them quitting.

The brunette was worried, but Kai didn't want to go asking questions and drawing attention to himself. He had rumors going around that they both eloped and ran away together. With how much the two flirted with each other Kai believed that rumor to be true. It might have something to do with his neighbor, and one of his secret crushes, Jay. A few nights ago Kai overheard the freckled man arguing loudly with someone over the phone through the thin walls between their apartments.

That wouldn't be too concerning until Kai heard Jay say his name and that he just needed some more time for something to do with the brunette.

Kai wanted to ask Jay what that was about but decided against it. Jay invited him over again, they played some more video games and Jay started asking Kai some personal questions, particularly about his job. But Kai kept up the same story. He was a waiter and cleaner at a restaurant somewhere in the city. Eventually, Jay dropped the touchy subject, and ever since Kai had avoided his neighbor as best as he could. Kai sighed again, only to wince at the pain in his hand.

He looked down at his sore hand, bruised and bloodied from a recent fight he had gotten into.

It was just some punk kids who had used fake IDs to get into the club and were trying to make him suck their premature dicks. When he refused he was shoved hard into the ground and punched. It wasn't that bad. His hand really hurt though. He just hoped Nya wouldn't see it or else she would make him stay at home for weeks. He kept his hand on his lap, trying not to jostle it around too much, and carefully brought his jacket up to his shoulders.

He felt miserable.

Kai looked down at his half-eaten meal, still hungry, he picked up his fork and ate the last of his pancakes. The tall waitress waltz by him and gave him another glass of orange juice.

"You know you are the only one who comes at 11 o'clock at night to eat breakfast." She said. Kai smiled timidly with a mouth full of pancakes and syrup. She smiled back and left him alone. She was always his server whenever he came here. He knew she was married with two kids. He often wondered what it was like to have a family. He had his sister but he knew that wouldn't last. She would go to college out of the city, meet some smart, possible rich person, go off and get married, get a job, have children, move away and Kai probably never see her except possibly birthdays and Christmas.

He wanted to know what it felt like to come home from a respectable job, food waiting for you, and maybe kids to tuck in at night.

He was too young to be thinking about kids but it was just nice to think about sometimes. He winced sharply, his fork slipped from his grip and clattered on the floor. Everyone in the diner turned to him as he grabbed his injured hand and tried not to cry. Kai felt like crying, he felt like breaking down and just dying. He just wanted to have a normal life. Instead, he was at a diner at almost midnight, with no friends, a bruised hand from a stupid fight, and having to have sex for a few dollars.

A sudden urge to throw up made him snap from his thoughts.

Everyone was already watching him. He was never going to show his face even if he just threw up on the table right now. He covered his mouth and swallowed the bile but his stomach was protesting. Kai took some deep breathes to calm himself and gain control again. His body was trembling and after a while, his stomach settled. He took a few sips of his orange juice and sighed heavily. He really was pathetic. He spent a few more minutes at the diner before he gathered the courage to stand up.

The pain in his hand nearly made him crumble to the ground but he kept his composure when he went to go and pay.

He said goodbye to his waitress and gave her a tip. Kai kept to the busy streets with his coat hung loosely around him and his arm tucked into his chest. His body hurt and his stomach was irritably full. He knew he shouldn't have eaten so much. He decided to walk around the streets and keep himself awake for a few more hours. He didn't have work now until Monday. Two days without anything to do but at least he still had a large sum of money with him.

Nya had left this morning to go on a college tour and would be gone until Monday.

At least he'd have the house to himself for the weekend. He crossed the street and walked back down where he came. The train station wasn't far but his legs were already aching. Sleeping for two days sounded really good right now. Before he crossed the alley, however, something hard slammed right into him and made him fall on his side on the pavement. He let out a choked sob in pain as his arm knocked against the concrete. He tried curling up but someone grabbed him by his elbow and lifted him up.

Kai thrashed to get free till he saw the familiar face.

"C-Cole?" He gasped. Cole stared back at the brunette in complete surprise. When he agreed to help Lloyd chase down a suspicious lead he didn't expect to end up in the middle of an arms deal that went bust or to run into Kai when they made their escape.

"Shit!" He cursed. Kai half expected him to toss him back down on the floor, instead, he wrapped his arms around him and dragged him away from the alley. He felt like throwing up from the build of pain.

"W-What are you-" He started when he suddenly heard the sounds of gunfire and angry yelling behind him. Someone else was running behind them but he couldn't see who.

"Just drop the slut, Cole!" Someone shouted from behind. Kai felt that he knew that voice, but he was too scared to remember who. Kai cried out as a loud bang sounded close to them. He wanted to know what the hell was going on but now didn't seem the right time to ask questions. Cole grabbed Kai up more properly so he could run faster. Kai unwillingly following him but he was struggling to keep up. All of a sudden some more gunfire went off and Cole screamed as he crumbled to the ground, almost dragging Kai down with him.

Without thinking, Kai pulled him away from the gunfire and into another alley next to a pizzeria.

A large black van was parked in front with the pizzeria's logo, blocking the exit. With no other option, Kai dragged Cole behind a large dumpster and hid just as someone ran past. It was then Kai recognized the other person as Lloyd, Jay's friend. His green eyes scanned the dark alley, but it seemed he hadn't seen them run into the alley and hide. Kai didn't know if he was a friend or the people chasing them, so he stayed silent. After a few seconds, Lloyd glanced over his shoulder, cursed, and ran off down the street.

Before he could think of what to do next, Cole grabbed Kai and slammed him down so he could lay flat.

Gunshots rang and hit against the side of a few parked cars and a few stays hit the dumpster they were hiding behind. The next sound Kai heard was the sound of a vehicle speeding off and the noises faded except for the screech of tires and heavy panting. Kai laid still and trying to keep silent. He was in too much pain to really do anything felt Cole's arm around him, protecting him and breathing heavily above him. Just then Cole fell limp as he slipped out of consciousness.

With a tired grunt, Kai pushed the much larger man off him and leaned him against the wall to check him over.

He winced when he saw the agent's injuries. He had been shot in the shoulder and the leg. If the noirette's wounds were left unattended, he would likely die, but he couldn't exactly drop him off at the hospital before he bled out. As Kai tried to think of what to do now, he suddenly remembered that Nya was not at the apartment. She had left for her trip this morning. If he played his cards right, he could get Cole there and heal him before she got back.

It was a risk, but Kai was willing to take it.

He whistled for a taxi and bundled Cole into the backseat. The driver gave them a funny look but didn't care enough to say anything. As they drove back to Kai's apartment, he could only hope this all worked out...


	17. Chapter 17

After paying the cab driver, Kai managed to get Cole into his apartment without anyone seeing him. The brunette was not entirely sure how he pulled it off, but it probably included a healthy dose of luck. He dragged the agent onto his bed, cursing as he realized the trip aggravated some of his wounds. He'd done some research on how to treat bullet wounds in the past in case he got shot. Working in such a seedy part of the city, Kai was always worried something like this would happen, but he didn't think he'd be bringing some back with him.

He never thought he would need the knowledge in a situation like this.

He checked to make sure the bullets went all the way through and weren't lodged inside him, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized they did. While he was looking him over, he couldn't help but notice how ripped Cole was. True he could make out some of Cole's muscles through his clothes, but Kai didn't realize how well built he was. Cole was strong, built like a tank. Even with his rough features, however, Kai could tell there was something soft to his face, something kind.

When he realized what he was doing, Kai mentally smacks himself.

He needed to get a grip. He didn't know why he was finding everyone attractive all of a sudden, but now he had a crush on Jay, Zane, and now Cole. With a frustrated sigh, he shook himself from his thoughts and put pressure on the wounds. Luckily, there were only two. He grabbed a few towels from the bathroom and placed them over the injuries before starting to push down on them. The blood-stained them red, and Kai cursed as he realized he would have to throw them out without Nya finding out.

He removed a hand for a moment to set a fifteen-minute timer, then went right back to pushing down.

Once the timer was up and running, he should be able to take his hands off the wounds. He heard his phone ding, signally he'd gotten a message, but he ignored it. Time seemed to trickle by slowly, but the timer did go off eventually. He lifted his hands and removed the now red towels, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized the bleeding had stopped. The next step was to wash the wound. He grabbed a bowl from the kitchen and filled it with warm water.

Luckily, they had a mild soap that was the kind that wouldn't aggravate the injuries.

As the brunette was starting to clean out the shoulder wound, however, he heard a shuddering gasp above him. He looked over to see dark green eyes locked with his own. For a moment, there was a heavy pause. Then Cole suddenly jerked, trying to throw the smaller man off. Kai was quick to pin him down, however, and the agent struggled under him.

"Would you calm down and let me save your life?!" The brunette snapped. "If you keep this up, you might re-open your wounds and bleed out on my bed, and I can't be bothered cleaning up after you!" He snarled. It was an idle threat, but it seemed to do the trick. Cole slowly starting to relax. A few moments after he calmed down, Kai let go and went back to the bullet wounds. They spent a few minutes in silence, and the brunette finished cleaning out the shoulder injury.

He grabbed a clean towel and went down to the one in his thigh.

"Why did you save me?" Cole questioned, clearly uneasy. He looked around the room like he was hoping it would give him the answers he was looking for. Kai paused what he was doing and glanced up at him.

"Once I figure that out, you'll be the first one to know." He sighed. To be honest, he and Cole would be the only ones to know. This isn't the kind of information he could share with anyone, including Skylor. Kai almost shuddered at the thought of Chen finding out he helped an agent, the same agent he had already spoken, let into the club, and taken money from. Silence took over once more. Minutes ticked past, and the brunette finally finished cleaning out the bullet wound.

He grabbed some gauze and started to wrap it around the leg injury.

"Your boyfriend seems nice, a little weird though." He informed the noirette.

"Uh, what?" Cole demanded, clearly offended.

"Zane, he saved my life twice, he's alright but he's weird sometimes." He repeated.

"How'd you knew he's my boyfriend?"

"That asshole Morro sometimes rants about you Ninja after we've done fucking." He glared at the memory. Cole didn't say anything else and just started to stare at him. Kai couldn't quite read his expression, but he was definitely not happy. He tied and taped the wrapped gauze before moving to the other wound. His phone dinged again, but he ignored it. He could worry about it later. It took a little while, but he finally finished caring for the injuries. He sat back, breathing a loud sigh of relief.

"Can I go now?" Cole asked, clearly annoyed.

"Fuck no, you're staying here until you're healed, get some sleep," Kai ordered.

"I have things to do, you know."

"Don't care, I still owe you for all that money so stay there and sleep." The brunette glared at his reluctant patient, leaving no room for argument. He finished putting the things away, and stepped outside of his room, closing the door behind him. Just as he was about to fall on the small couch and sleep for fifty years, someone suddenly knocked at the entrance to the apartment. Puzzled, Kai looked at the clock in the kitchen and frowned. It was just turning three in the morning and he wasn't expecting anyone.

With a suspicious glare, Kai went over and opened the door.

He was shocked to see Jay standing there. His lip was bloodied from bites, his eyes were unfocused, and his hands were shaking heavily.

"What's wrong?" Kai demanded, ushering his neighbor inside. He brought him over to the couch, gently urging him into the seat.

"Everything," Jay told him miserably.

"How can I help?"

"Not sure how you can, I just need to vent."

"Then go ahead and vent."

"Well work's a nightmare, my parents won't stop calling asking to come to visit me or keep asking why I never visit them, my boyfriend has vanished off the face of the earth-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up! Did you say, boyfriend?" Kai asked, confused at the pain in his chest.

"Yeah, my boyfriend! He texts me hours ago saying that he's busy and if doesn't call me back within the hour he's probably dead with a stupid winky faced emoji, then, almost an hour ago, our friend calls me and says he can't find him anywhere and now that bastard isn't answering my calls!" He screeched and Kai swallowed the lump in his throat. He should have known Jay wasn't single. The ginger-haired man was so sweet and kind that Kai wasn't shocked that someone had snatched him up.

The brunette forced himself to stay calm and relaxed.

He didn't want Jay to see how upset he was about Jay being taken. Jay opened his mouth to say something else, but Kai's bedroom door started to creek open.

"Like hell, I'm just going to sleep." Cole's voice grumbled and Jay's eyes widened.

"Wait-"

"I just remembered a thing I need to do!" Kai cried as he jumped to his feet. Without waiting for a response, he darted over to Cole, who was standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Back in the room!" He hissed quietly.

"What? No, you can't just make me do anything." The noirette glared.

"Kai, is someone back there?" Jay called from the living room. As soon as he heard the freckled man's voice, Cole's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but Kai was quick to cut him off.

"Uh, I have a friend over! He's a little sick, so I'm letting him lay down for a little while." He lied to his neighbor while glaring at the agent in front of him. There was a pause and he started to panic when he heard Jay's footsteps getting closer. "Cole, I'm not messing around here, back in the damn room! I have company, and I don't what him to see a bloody secret agent in my room!" He whispered. The noirette glared at him, but there was no time for any more talk.

Kai quickly shoved the agent into his bedroom and pulled the door closed, just as his neighbor walked up.

"Could I meet this friend of yours?" Jay asked, eyeing the brunette suspiciously. Kai gulped nervously. He needed to come up with something, and fast. He didn't what Jay to find the agent and learn how he and Cole knew each other. That meant he could learn about Kai's real job and then he might tell Nya. That was a can of worms Kai didn't want to open.

"Uh, nope! He's... he's trying to sleep right now." Kai said, giving his best-winning smile. "Let's go back into the living room, we really shouldn't bother him."

"Right, okay." Jay agreed as he nodded slowly, but it was obvious he knew that something was up with the brunette. Relieved, Kai led the ginger back to the couch, where they sat down.

"So, you wanted to talk about your boyfriend, right?" Kai prompted, trying not to show how nervous or upset he really was. He probably shouldn't be continuing this line of conversation, but he was going to anyways.

"You know what? I think I'm doing better, thank you." Jay smiled.

"O-Okay?" Kai agreed. "No problem, I'll talk to you later, then?"

"Yeah, talk to you later." He said and with that, his neighbor left, likely heading back to his own apartment. Kai hoped that Jay didn't get suspicious and call Nya. The last thing he needed was his sister showing up out of the blue and finding Cole in his bed. As soon as he was sure Jay was gone, Kai went back to his room, glaring at the injured agent.

"I told you to sleep." He growled.

"Who was that?" Cole questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"A neighbor and friend, we're lucky he hasn't figured it out as is, so don't do anything like that again, he could tell someone, mainly my little sister and then we'd both be in trouble!" Kai explained and Cole slowly nodded.

"Okay." He agreed with a thoughtful expression. The brunette breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good; now go to sleep, for real this time, it'll help you heal faster."

"And why do you want me to heal faster?"

"So I can get you the hell out of my apartment!" Kai snapped, only to regret it when he saw Cole flinch. Cole did give him money and didn't make him have sex for it, and his boyfriend did save Kai twice.

"But then why bring me here in the first place?" The agent scowled suspiciously.

"Shut up and sleep." He growled and with that, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he made his way to the couch. He checked his phone and realizes that the messages he got were from Jay, asking if he could come over. Kai was only been sitting there for a minute when he heard the door creak open. Cole stumbled out of his room. The brunette groaned as the agent made his way over to the couch and sat down beside him.

"So, what's your neighbor's name?" The noirette asked.

"I'm not answering any of your questions." Kai glared. "Go back to bed."

"Has Morro been to see you tonight?" Cole asked changing the topic.

"No, last I saw he was making some deal with Chen and I haven't seen him seen." He admitted before he could stop himself. Cole saw a fearful glint in Cole's eyes, but he ignored it. "Damn it, I said I wasn't going to answer any questions! Go to bed!"

"Don't tell me what to do."

"You know what? Fine, do whatever, but you need to be gone by Monday, got it? Just don't mess with my things." The brunette growled.

"Deal." Cole agreed with a short nod. Kai didn't think he would start relaxing around him this quickly. Maybe there was something here he was missing, but the only thing he could think of was Jay coming over. They sat there in silence for a little while, before the noirette decided to speak up.

"I've heard a lot about you, you know, but I have to say, you're nothing like what I was expecting."

"How so?" Kai asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I guess I was expecting a desperate slut, but I don't think that's you." He shrugged. "I think you made some bad choices and seen some of the worse of people, but somehow, you're still a good person," Cole explained.

"I'm not a good person." The brunette scoffed. "I'm a prostitute, remember?"

"I didn't say you weren't, I just think that you have more of a moral code than most people would expect from someone like you and I think that you're trying to do the right thing, and for some reason, you think that this is the best way to accomplish that."

"Before it was my only solution, I had no other choice, but now I'm in deep and I couldn't back out if I wanted to," Kai replied as he looked away. He didn't know why he was telling Cole all this. Probably because he and Zane were the only people he could tell it to. Jay's a neighbor, and Nya was in the dark, and Skylor had her own problems, but someone like Cole or Zane might just understand.

"But if you could back out, would you?" The agent prompted. Of course, he would. He didn't want this life. He was only doing it to keep Nya safe and happy, but if Morro, or worse, Chen, found out about his private talks with the Ninja, it won't even do that, but as of right now, this is his best chance. His only way to ensure that she was not in danger and could have a better life than him. He didn't answer the question. Cole hesitates a moment before turning to look at him.

"If I gave you a way out, would you take it?" He asked.

Kai knew he would take that chance in a heartbeat. He would do anything for that. If he could keep his sister safe without being a whore, without having sex with people for a bit of cash, it would be everything he has ever wanted. Even so, he didn't answer. He couldn't bring himself to do it. He was not sure why he was so defensive about it, but something inside was preventing him from voicing how he felt.

"Why did you help me?" Cole asked. "Was it because of the money I gave you? Or was it because of something else?" He pushed and the brunette paused. He wondered if he should share his motives. It could be easily used against him, but Cole and Zane already knew he had a sister so it was not like he could make it any worse by sharing it now.

"I need to protect my sister." He explained quietly.

"If I could ensure her safety-"

"But you can't, so it doesn't matter." Kai interrupted. "I'm already risking enough of our lives just by speaking to you so I'm not going to do anything else! If you try anything, I will... I will..." He trailed off, not sure what he would do. He couldn't just act as nothing had happened, but he couldn't tell anyone about his life or the times he had spoken to Cole or Zane.

"What's something your sister's good at?" Cole questioned.

"Why do you want to know?" The stripper shot back.

"Kai, please, can you just answer the question?" He almost begged. The brunette hesitated a moment. Cole didn't seem to have an ulterior motive, but he couldn't be certain. He wasn't sure if it was worth the risk.

"Robotics and swimming, she wanted to train for the Olympics before she became a senior." He replied before he could stop himself. Kai mentally cursed, seriously thinking about sewing his mouth shut. Cole didn't respond for a moment, he just reached into a pocket and pulls out a cellphone. He dialed a number and held it up to his ear.

"Listen, I know you're upset, and I'm so sorry Bluebell." There was a muffled response on the other side of the line. "Yeah, I'm good, I got shot twice, but I'm fine; I'll be back in commission before Monday, promise." He replied and looked over to Kai as he spoke, and the brunette gave him a nod. There was another reply. "I'm laying low right now, so don't come looking for me, tell that to the others, too." There was an answer from the other end.

"Yeah... I, uh, I need a favor." He suddenly said. "We've been needing someone to help you with your gadgets, and I think I know someone, we'd need to protect them, of course, but I think they could be a real asset." When he heard that, Kai felt his brain short-circuit for a moment. As he started to piece it all together, it suddenly clicked. If Nya worked with them, she would be protected, better than Kai could, because they wouldn't want a non-combat agent to be taken down.

If they played this right, she could be almost completely immune to anything Chen or Morro might try.

This is his way out. There was another response, but Kai still couldn't make out what was being said.

"Pull a few strings for me, then and I promise it'll be worth it," Cole assured the mysterious other. After a few moments, there was another a muffled reply. "Thanks, you're a lifesaver." The agent smiled and with that, he hung up the phone. He turned to Kai, still wearing that calming smile. "What was that about not being able to assure her safety?" He asked and the criminal could only stare at the noirette.

"W-What..?"

"You get her to take the job, and we'll handle the rest." The agent explained. The brunette had to take a moment, his brain still coming back online. Nya would be safe and he would have a way out. It might even be a way out for Skylor as well. "It'll take anywhere from a few hours to a few days before she gets the offer, so I recommend you start talking to her about it." He suggested and Kai quickly nodded, pulling out his phone. He hit the call button beside his sister's name and held the phone up to his ear.

She answered after a few rings.

"Hey sis, I just talked to a friend, and he mentioned that there was a job opening for an engineer at his department and I mentioned you, talked about a few of your accomplishments, and he seemed pretty impressed; I know you don't like me getting involved with your schoolwork, but I think this might be a good opportunity." Kai lied before she could say hello to him.

 _ **"You realize I'm on a college tour right now, right?"**_ She asked, clearly annoyed and for a second Kai feard for his wellbeing.

"Nya, when- er, if- you get the offer, just think about it, okay? I think you'll like it." The brunette pleaded desperately. If she didn't agree to this then Kai might never escape the club.

_**"Alright, I'll check it out, but no promises."** _

"Of course!" He agreed. "As long as you consider it."

_**"I will, I'll talk to you later, though, I've got to go."** _

"Alright, talk to you later, I love you!"

 _ **"Love you too big bro, bye!"**_ She replied and with that, she hung up.

"That's the best I'm going to get from her." He sighed as he put the phone down. Cole nodded, but an uneasy expression flickered across his face again.

"So... what's Morro's deal with Chen?"

"Don't know." He shrugged. "They're both into dodgy shit so it could be anything."

"If you do find out you would tell me or Zane right? You did put my number in your phone, didn't you?" He asked. Kai was about to say something when his phone started ringing again. He quickly pulled it out of his pocket and saw it was an unknown number.

"Hey, it's Kai." He greeted.

 _ **"Hello Mr. Smith, how are you today?"**_ A familiar, snobby voice asked.

"What do you want Clouse?" He glared angrily.

 _ **"Master Chen wishes to speak to you in his office within the next two hours."**_ He replied, losing all form of fake politeness in his voice but still kept the snobby arrogance. Kai wanted to tell them where to shove it, but until Nya accepted that secure job with the agents then he couldn't risk it. He nodded, even though Clouse couldn't see it through the phone.

"I'll be right there." He sighed and Clouse hung up. Suppressing an irritated gran, the brunette turned to Cole. "The fucker Chen wants me back at the strip club, I've got to go; that means stay in the apartment, okay? I don't want to get caught." He warned. Cole nodded and with that, Kai grabbed his things and headed back to the club...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!  
> !YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Kai stifled another yawn as he stumbled through the now mostly empty club towards Chen's office. Most of the workers had gone home with only a small handful left cleaning up and one or two bouncers throwing the last few drunken, horny clients out into the dark city streets. Due to Kai having to pull a double shift and then saving Cole from a bullet wound he hadn't had a decent night's sleep yet. He was ready to pass out as soon as he sat on the bus to head to the club.

He knew he should have grabbed a cup of coffee or something to wake himself up at least a little bit before going back to the club.

He had actually started to drift off while on the bus but startled awake when he almost missed his stop. He entered Chen's office just as the club owner was paying one of the workers. The young, nervous dancer quickly scurried out of the room and slammed the door behind them, almost as if the devil was on their tail. Now Kai was all alone with Chen and Clouse. The grins on their faces didn't help settle his nerves. The brunette slowly sat down in an uncomfortable, wooden chair while Chen smiled at him from his desk.

Just above Chen's head, Kai noticed a small white light pointing directly at him that flickered repeatedly every few minutes, causing Kai's eyes to blink at the brightness of the light.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Yes, I've just been looking over your contract, my little rose," Chen smirked, showing off his teeth, as Clouse poured his boss and the brunette a glass of water.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my contract?" Kai asked, starting to fear that he was about to lose his job or that Chen might have found out about his talks with the Ninja. Even though he hated this job he couldn't lose it until Nya took that super-secure job with the Ninja. The flashing light was starting to give him a headache.

"There's nothing wrong, I was just thinking that you deserve a promotion," Chen replied as he took a sip of the water and Kai copied him without thinking. He didn't taste anything or smell anything wrong with the water, so he took another gulp.

"What do you mean 'promotion'?"

"I mean that I have been speaking with Morro," Chen smirked and Kai paled, his headache growing worse as he felt a pool of heat growing in his stomach that he didn't understand but knew at the same time. "We've been talking about you and he wishes to have you all to himself."

"What?"

"He wishes to bye you off me and to keep you with him forever."

"N-No! I-I'm... n-n-not... a... d-doll." He muttered as he felt his already tired eyelids started to droop. The last thing he saw was Chen's smirking face.

"We thought you might say that."...

* * *

Kai groaned as his stiff eyelids slowly fluttered open. His head was pounding and his entire felt like it was made of lead. This was not the first time Kai had been so drunk that he had passed out. He vaguely remembered speaking to Chen about his contract, and the fact he was really tired. It was, however, the first time he had been so drunk that he couldn't fully focus on anything around him. He didn't even remember leaving the club after his shift.

Sometimes, when he had gotten too drunk at the bar Skylor took him to one of the private rooms.

She had tucked him into the bed and locked him in with the master key only she and Chen had so no one came in and tried anything while he slept. That was what he thought must have happened, but didn't Skylor have the day off today? He must not be remembering the work schedule right. There wasn't any other explanation as to why he was sleeping alone in one of the private rooms. For the most part, he was just staring up at the ceiling, seeing strange shapes and the like.

He felt his body begin to ache with an all too familiar heat and Kai groaned, thinking that he must have just woken up from a wet dream that he was too drunk to remember properly.

He tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling building between his legs and tried to move, but his limbs refused to budge. The effort ended up making his vision blur more than before. He growled, leaning into the soft silks of the bedsheets as another wave of heat traveled down from his head to his groin area. Sighing as he let the fog grow in his sleepy mind, the brunette tried to think about how he got here. His mind brought up hazy memories of Cole lying shirtless on his bed back at the apartment, showing off his many large muscles.

Kai moaned as he felt his dick harden in his tight jeans against his wishes, pushing against the fabric.

For some reason, Jay's face appeared in his mind and Kai groaned and he felt his underpants begin to dampen with pre-cum. He started picturing Jay, Cole, and, for some unknown reason, Zane leaning over him while he lay on his body, naked and needy. He imagined them caressing his tanned skin and decorating it with kisses and hickeys. His sleepy mind couldn't tell what was reality and fantasy anymore. At this moment, all Kai wanted was for them to hold him and dominate him until he couldn't walk for a week.

Then the door opened.

The sound echoed in his ears like a gong and he couldn't stand it. He let out an aggravated snarl. He had been so close to cumming and now someone just had to walk in.

"Skylor, do you mind?" He hissed, loudly assuming the red-haired girl had come to check on him. Instead, he was greeted by a dark laugh and suddenly he felt frozen on the large king-sized bed. That wasn't Skylor. "Get out," He said through gritted teeth. He was too tired, horny, and achy to deal with Morro today. The thought that he was even here was bad enough.

"Aw, don't be like that baby, I was just coming to help you." Morro cooed and Kai could hear him walking over to the bed, but no matter how hard he tried the brunette couldn't lift his head to look at him.

"I don't need your help, fuck off!" He snarled, but Morro just chuckled. Kai could faintly hear the sound of a zipper and something falling to the ground, but it was muffled like he was underwater. All of a sudden Kai felt the bed dip and a shadow fell over him and Kai felt hot breath blowing against his face. Hands gripped his arms and suddenly he was yelling nonsense. At least, it sounded like nonsense.

"You shouldn't be so ungrateful when someone offers you help." Morro purred as he started nibbling on Kai's ear, causing the brunette to shiver uncontrollably. Kai tried to pull from the criminal's grip but failed. He couldn't even focus on anything except the feeling of Morro's hands slowing undressing him as he was powerless to stop him. God his head hurt. It felt like some had lodged an icepick into his brain. He had never been this disoriented before, even when drunk.

He pulled weakly against Morro, trying to get free of the other's grip.

As soon as the last bits of clothing were removed from Kai, Morro chuckled when he saw Kai's still hard cock.

"Woah my beautiful rose, I don't think I've ever seen you this hard before, you must be excited to see me." He grinned, sliding his hands over Kai's waist. Kai let out a disturbing noise and tried to move away, but his body refused to listen.

"Let go, get off, you cr—" He started to demand, only to feel a hand over his mouth.

"You are incredibly loud, baby." He pouted and Kai snarled at the comment. His head was spinning so much. He just wanted to go back home then lie down to sleep for the next fifty years. He didn't even know why Morro was in here. "We should do something about that noise, hmm?" He hummed in thought and Kai frowned in confusion, thinking a hand was pretty effective to silence him. Before Kai could properly process what was happening, one of the ball gags the club provided in the private rooms was shoved in his mouth.

Morro tied tightly behind his head as Kai let out a muffled scream as he shook his head and pushed his tongue against the ball, trying to push the gag out, but it was hopeless.

As Kai struggled against the hold in spite of his head spinning and his vision blurring, he heard Morro rubbing his hands together. Then one of Morro's hands were on his back, rubbing gently into his skin as his other hand trapped Kai's arms above his head. Kai's eyes narrowed and twitched before shutting, warm hands soothing his aching body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head he moaned. The hands moved from his shoulders to his shoulder blades, reached parts of him he would have struggled with on his own while sober.

He sighed through his nose, teeth sinking further into the ball gag as sweat dripped across his boiling skin.

As the criminal's hands began traveling lower, however, his eyes slowly started to work their way open. The relaxation of the touch dissipated and he started grunting, pulling once again but with less fervor. He pulled a little harder as the anger he had felt at the earlier invasion of his privacy returned. This time it was tainted with fear. The feeling reached its peak when Morro suddenly flipped him over and pressed his front into the soft mattress and suddenly his body, which Kai finally noticed was equally naked as his, pressed against his back.

"I thought you were finally starting to behave." He snarled as Kai's hands balled into fists as he was pressed into the silk bed sheets. He then bucked, fighting the hold a little harder only to go still once Morro's hand-dipped below his lower back to his rear. Kai went stiff, his vision fuzzier at the edges and skin frozen from both the cold air and the palms now massaging his ass cheeks.

"You know sweetie, I was talking to Chen about you earlier, and do you know what he told me?" He asked, even though he knew Kai couldn't answer him with the gag in his mouth. "He told me that he never said you could have a week off having sex and that you asked for it; I started thinking about that rule of yours and how similar it is to the girls who work here and it got me thinking about something, are you one of those men who can get pregnant?"

Kai's amber eyes widened in horror and that was all the confirmation Morro needed.

"So you are, I wish you had told me sooner, we could have made lots of babies by now." He smirked and Kai tried to scream for help, but the gag effectively silenced him. "Shhhh, let daddy take care of you; you're about to make me a daddy." The criminal whispered, breath tickling Kai's ear. Morro reached up to run his fingertips over Kai's nipples. It was disgusting, but his mind was too fuzzy and focused on another sensation. One he didn't want to feel.

The fingers, slicked by sweat, withdrew and slid back to where his other hand waited.

Kai shivered, eyes wide as whimpers escaped past the ball gag and he rested his forehead on the mattress. He felt Morro's hand brush against his stiff cock through the haze and hissed at the drastic increase of temperature on his skin. Fingers teased his hole and Kai's knees buckled. He knew he couldn't escape then. Morro was still holding him up by his arms. Morro's fingers pushed into him and his eyes squeezed shut. A strangled cry was blocked by the gag.

His whole body went stiff at the invasion, skin burning and mind fraying around the edges as his world spun.

He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't even tell if this was real or only in his tired mind. All he knew was that he was trapped and the criminal was forcing his ass wide open. Tears spilled from his eyes as Morro's mouth teased at the back of his neck.

"This isn't so bad, now, is it?" He asked and Kai's first reaction was that it was awful. The sting was shooting up through him, making him ache worse. The powerlessness was crippling and the invasion was humiliating, but his head was spinning and the heat had stopped him shivering. His mouth was numb from biting into the gag and suddenly Morro's fingers pressed against something that made him see stars. He moaned loudly and his eyes widened in horror.

He couldn't be enjoying this.

He wanted to beg for him to stop as he bit further into the ball gag. Knuckles white from clenching his fists so hard, he couldn't even pull away from Morro's fingers. All he could do was beg for mercy and Morro was showing him none. Stretching him with slick, able fingers, Kai held little chance of escaping him in his altered state.

"You have a lovely whimper, Kai." He purred and Kai hated the way Morro said his name. Kai wanted to keep from giving the criminal what he wanted. He wanted to keep quiet, but when Morro's fingers pulled from his body he gave him a whimper his rapist so clearly craved. Morro's hum turned to a laugh and suddenly something thick and hard was pushing into Kai. This time Kai didn't just whimper. He started howling. Tears rained down his face and all he wanted was for Morro to stop, to leave, to get off, get out of him.

It stung badly, it felt so wrong.

What made Kai sick to his stomach, however, was that if Morro didn't start moving he would sob harder, his body almost craving the criminal's dick. His confused mind didn't want this, but his body was so hot and needy that he started unconsciously clenching down on the throbbing, burning cock buried deep in his ass. Saliva dribbled from his gaping mouth, past the gag, and down his chin as Morro thrust into him painfully slowly. He was hurting so much.

It wasn't even because of what Morro was doing to him physically, it was because he was so ashamed of himself.

He was so ashamed that he'd been unable to fight, that he'd been this weak. He was ashamed because the aching had eased since Morro had started this. He was ashamed because he was pushing back against the criminal's hips, driving the other's throbbing member deeper into his ass to push against his prostate. Morro let out another purr.

"I knew you'd like this, you've always been a desperate whore, begging for my cock." He growled between pants. "Gonna knock you up good and have you under me every night, oh you'll look so beautiful, baby! Round and plump with my child, our child." He moaned loudly. It was only then that Morro released his arms to lean on the bed and thrust faster into Kai's body. Kai whimpered as Morro started driving deeper and harder into him, taking his cues from Kai's begging movements.

The shame inside Kai mounted as Morro wrapped his arms around the brunette and held him against his chest, all while thrusting harder and harder into him.

Eyes on fire and whines unhindered, he thought he couldn't sink much lower until a palm wrapped around his own thick member, throbbing with need. Kai was silenced altogether by the motion. That is until the jerk of the criminal's hand caused Kai to gasp. He could feel the grin on Morro's face as he fucked Kai into the king-sized bed. He snapped his hips against Kai's painfully, hitting his prostate again, almost making Kai go blind and his legs give under him.

Morro growled against his ear as he snapped his hips again, and Kai felt so weak.

He would never forgive himself for enjoying this. Morro continued snapping his hips faster and faster. Everything was so tight and painful and nothing could prepare the brunette for the blinding release. The last thing he remembered before collapsing in Morro's hold completely was the terrible sensation of the criminal spilling his hot, fertile seed inside of him, hoping that this really was all in his aching head...


	19. Chapter 19

When Kai woke up again he prayed that the drugged sex with Morro had only been a nightmare his fuzzy mind had conjured up to try and punish him for all his misdeeds. The sharp, throbbing pain in his ass proved him wrong, however. With teary eyes, Kai slowly sat up, trying to ignore the pain as he did, and took a look at himself. What he saw made him want to scream, cry, and throw up all at the same time. He was completely naked as the day he was born, with dozens of bruises, scratches, and bite marks littering his tanned skin.

That wasn't what made him sick to his stomach.

It was cum covering his thighs and the messy bedsheets under him. Kai quickly looked over the room, scared Morro was standing in one of the dark corners in the room. Instead of his rapist, all he saw was his discarded clothes scattered across the floor. He also noticed a crimson red envelope on the pillow next to him with a dark red rose on top of it. With shaking hands, Kai picked the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

_**My beautiful rose,** _

_**I wanted to take you with me but you passed out after the first round and you looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. Instead, I just watched you sleep, after I unloaded into you a couple more times. Sorry about the mess, but it's nothing a shower can't fix. I hope you don't mind but I took a few pictures to capture the memory of the creation of our first child.** _ _**A few rounds should be enough to knock you up.** _

_**I would have taken you with me, but I got called away because my gang ran into some trouble with the Ninja.** _

_**The good news is I heard one of my men shock that bastard they call Cole so he's probably dead as a fucking doornail. By the way, while you were sleeping I took a look through your things and found your wallet so I know where you live.** _ _**I didn't know you had a sister, she looks pretty.** _ _**Not a gorgeous as you, but then again, nothing on Earth can be. I've also put my number on your phone, so when you call me to tell me you're pregnant I can pay you a visit, might even meet your sister.** _

_**When I visit I'll help you move in with me and then we'll get married, probably after the baby's born.** _

_**I don't want you looking fat for the photos.** _ _**I hope my future sister-in-law ain't a little bitch.** _ _**I can't wait for you to meet my family, my mother will be so happy to know she's having a grandchild, and don't you even think about murdering our baby. I have eyes and ears everywhere and if I find out you've even tried to kill our baby I will have no choice but to punish you.** _ _**I'll be waiting for your call my stunning ruby rose.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Your future husband and the father of your first-child,** _

_**Morro** _

Now Kai let the tears fall. He dropped the letter and curled up on the filthy bed, sobbing loudly at the thought of carrying that monster's offspring inside him. He stayed like that for almost two hours before he ran out of tears to cry. He needed to get out of here and get back to the apartment. With his whole body trembling, Kai stood up and gathered his clothes. After he'd managed to get dressed, he checked his phone and saw that he'd been here for hours.

He also saw that Morro was telling the truth and he had saved his number in the brunette's cellphone.

Swallowing the bile back down, he blocked and deleted the number before putting it back in his pocket. He was about to leave before he quickly grabbed the letter. He wanted to tear it up and burn it, but he might need it for evidence. After he was sure he had everything, he slowly crept out of the room and limped down the corridor. He saw all the lights were off and everything was silent, telling him that the club was closed. Knowing the front doors would be locked, Kai slowly made his way to the only fire exit door, which was the only door that was unlocked.

With a blank expression, Kai stumbled out into the cold city as the early morning sun started to rise and limped back home...

* * *

Cole sighed as he sat alone in Kai's apartment, trying to ignore the dull burning pain in his shoulder and leg. He wanted to call a member of his team, preferably Jay, but he knew his ginger-haired boyfriend didn't want Kai knowing he was part of the Ninja yet. It was bound to happen sooner or later and Cole hoped Jay confessed soon to prevent Kai any more pain. He sighed in boredom as he slumped further into the couch. He had absolutely nothing to do.

He had thought about turning on the TV and seeing what was on, but he didn't want to seem rude if Kai suddenly walked in to find him sat on his couch watching his TV after having a meeting with that scumbag Chen.

Cole couldn't help but worry about Kai after hearing the brunette say something about Chen and Morro making some type of special deal. Those two were some of the most corrupted, perverted criminals in Ninjago. Anything made between them can't be anything good. He knew he had to inform his team as soon as possible but he just wanted to double-check that Kai didn't know anything about this deal between the two criminals. He glanced at the clock and frowned.

Kai had been gone for hours now and Cole was starting to get worried, but he shrugged it off.

He didn't know anything about Kai's schedule so maybe this was perfectly normal. He was just being paranoid for a person he hardly knows. So far, the only thing that had happened since Kai had left was a message buzzing on the answering machine. He had thought of answering the call but knew Kai didn't want anyone knowing he was here, so he just let it go to the answering machine. Out of curiosity, Cole glanced at the caller ID and saw it was Kai's younger sister, Nya.

He hoped she had taken the job offer with them, mostly for Kai's sake.

He wanted the brunette to get out of that horrible life and be safe and happy, even though he hardly knew the man. Fortunately, thanks to his training in the Ninja team, Cole could already tell so much about Kai Smith just by looking around his home and from his few interactions with the stripper. Kai was very hotheaded, prone to taking action before he thinks things through. His emotions often overrode his caution. His single-mindedness made interaction with others difficult at first, especially due to his worry about Nya.

Kai was tough, brave, and passionate about what he believed.

The most prevalent facet of Kai's personality was his good heart and dedication to people he cared about. If someone could earn his friendship, he would stop at nothing to protect them. Much of his stubbornness and recklessness was likely due to his bad experiences in the past and desire to help his loved ones. In turn, his sister and a woman he learned was called Skylor worked to balance out Kai's more extreme traits. Cole could tell that Kai's desire to protect his friends was just as powerful as his temper.

He was starting to see why Jay liked Kai so much, even more so since he saved Cole's life.

Just as Cole was about to say screw it and turn on the T.V the front door and Kai stumbled in. Cole turned to look at his reluctant host, only to gasp when he saw the state the brunette was in. He looked like a wreck. His normally spikey, soft hair looked like a rat's nest, his amber eyes were dull and red and puffy from crying, his clothes were crumbled and Cole could see the bruises and tiny cuts under them. He walked into the apartment in some sort of daze as he tightly gripped a piece of paper in his fist.

Cole didn't think he even noticed the agent was sat on his couch, staring at him in shock.

"Kai?" He called out and Kai's head suddenly whipped up to look at him so fast that Cole thought he'd gotten whiplash. As soon as Kai saw him, the floodgates suddenly opened. He burst into tears and crumbled down to his knees on the floor of the apartment. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder and leg, Cole immediately rushed to his side and intended to place a hand on the smaller man's shoulder, only for him to suddenly flinch away as if he had been burned.

"Kai, what happened?" Cole pleaded, scared of the answer.

"M-M-Morro... h-he... he..." Kai sobbed loudly, unable to get the words out of his throat. All he could do was lift the letter up for Cole to take. The agent took the letter and read it. As soon as he finished reading the letter, he wanted to smash the nearest things to him. He wanted to hunt Morro down slaughter him as slowly and painfully as possible. One look at Kai, however, stopped Cole's murderous thoughts in an instant. Raging and flying off the handle wouldn't do any good.

Instead, he gently pulled Kai into a soft hug.

The brunette froze for a few seconds before he slumped against the larger man's body and sobbed into his shoulder, trying to forget the pain in his body and in his soul...


	20. Chapter 20

They sat like that for just over an hour. It had only been a couple of hours since that terrifying event took place in the club. Cole couldn't help the anger building up inside him at the thought of an innocent boy like Kai being drugged against his will and abused in the worst way possible. Alright, Kai might not be as innocent as freshly fallen snow, but he still didn't deserve this. Nobody deserved that. Kai lay sitting against the agent's large frame, his clothes were wet and tattered from the pouring rain, but he needed them to cover the bruises washing over his dirty, naked body.

He felt sick; sick and used.

He didn't know what to do except the fact that he didn't want the police to know. If the police found out, then Morro would be wanted for rape as well as whatever crimes the Ninja were trying to lock him up for. Kai didn't want the criminal to come back and hurt him again. Plus he seriously doubted the police would do anything about it. He had already tried to report a man for trying to rape him before and all it got him was being laughed at by the cops and slut-shamed before he was kicked out of the police station.

He tried to move, but his aching muscles, back, and buttocks screaming at him to remain sitting.

However, he needed to move. The strong arms around him tightened slightly when he tried to move. It was then that his brain caught onto the fact that Cole was still in his apartment and comforting him. He started shaking with nervousness. Cole was one of the people who was trying to send Morro to prison so he would probably use Kai's rape as another crime to charge the criminal with. Kai didn't want that, however. He didn't want police getting involved, asking him questions about every little detail about his life.

That meant they would talk to Nya and then she would find out about his job and what had happened.

Would his sister disown him? Would she think any less of him? If the police DID take the rape case seriously, they would go to the club and speak to the staff. That would put Skylor in even more danger and that was another thing Kai didn't want to happen.

"Kai." Cole suddenly said, taking in Kai's fragile form. The brunette shuddered back tears, taking a breath and looking Cole in the eyes.

"Cole, I need your help..." He whispered. Cole's mouth opened and shut several times, as he was lost for words. He wanted to help Kai, but this wasn't his area of expertise. This was more Jay or Zane's thing. Cole raised both hands and brought them down on the brunette's shoulders. Kai let a sob escape, bending over slightly and grabbing a hold of his aching stomach. Cole's eyes flashed with concern as he noted the way Kai was limping and the bruises covering his soft, tanned face.

"Morro raped me... beat me senseless...and raped me." He sobbed. Cole swallowed hard, cupping his hands over Kai's wet cheeks.

"We need to get you to the hospital, buddy! We...we need to call the police and-"

"No!" Kai shrieked, grabbing Cole's arm and yanking him back down onto the couch. "No... we- we can't..." He repeated. Cole shook his head slowly in shock and confusion.

"Why?"

"Because something's wrong... they'll think I'm crazy... he'll come back... I can't..." He gasped, becoming more hysterical by the second. Cole listened to him rant before taking one of his hands and silencing him.

"Kai, what are you talking about? What's wrong? Why would they think you're crazy? This wasn't your fault." He tried to reassure, but it didn't seem to work. Kai brought his other hand to his stomach. It was swollen and hard and hurt to touch. It also felt whirly and was making him nauseous.

"Cole... nevermind," Kai mumbled as he stood off the couch and turned his back to the noirette.

"Hey, if you don't wanna talk, can I at least make you more comfortable?" Cole offered with a soft smile. Kai turned back around and hesitated for a moment before sighing and nodding. He limped to the bathroom to take a shower while Cole headed for the bedroom to get him some clean clothes. He pulled a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt out of the dresser drawer, laying it out on the bed. Now all Cole could do was sit down as he waited for Kai to finish in the shower.

He had put Kai's clothes in a plastic bag, having them ready as evidence in case Kai was ready to take the crime to the police.

He really hoped he did. This would help give Morro even more years in prison with the rest of the scum of the world, but something was confusing the agent. What did Morro mean when he said he was the father of Kai's first child? Last he checked, Cole was sure Kai was a male. Before he could contemplate that question any further, Kai slowly limped into the bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I dug out some stuff for you to wear, I hope that's alright."

"Thank you." Kai smiled weakly. Cole stared at Kai's bare chest and back. Bruises and scratches covered him. On his wrists were deep marks, showing that Morro had tied him up. Red marks scraped around his mouth, showing that he had also been gagged. Cole was horrified by those thoughts. Kai took the shirt in his hand and prepared to lift it over his head. Unfortunately, once his arms were raised past his shoulders, he instantly brought them back down and shouted in pain.

Cole stood, gripping the shirt in his hand.

"Let me help you." He offered. Kai turned to face the noirette and allowed him to slip the shirt over his head. He watched as Cole moved over to his dresser again, this time pulling out a pair of boxer shorts as he was keeping the ones Kai wore for evidence. Cole removed the towel from his waist and tugged them on, promising to keep his eyes on Kai's face as to not disturb his privacy. After sliding on the shorts and helping Kai find a comfortable position on the bed, Cole spoke again.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked. Kai closed his eyes and curled up onto his side, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I promise, when I'm ready, I'll talk." He said and Cole nodded.

"Alright, as long as you keep that promise." He replied. Kai slid his hand up his shirt to touch his sore tummy. He didn't remember Morro doing any physical damage to his stomach. The pain, as well as the unusual hardness and nausea, were beginning to worry him. Cole watched his face scrunch up, then he suddenly ran out of the room. Kai rushed into the bathroom to throw up, he knocked the stand with the answering machine, causing it to beep.

Both men returned to the living room just as the message Nya had left started playing.

 _ **"Hey Kai, you realize that the job offer is into the CIA, right? Your friend must be an agent."**_ Nya began excitedly. **_"And they're asking me to_ help them develop gadgets to help them on missions! Of course, I said yes! It sounds amazing, and I can't wait to get started! I'm canceling the college tour, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon! Bye!"** She explained cheerfully before the message stopped and Kai paled.

He hadn't thought about that.

If she accepted the job, she wouldn't be going to college, and so it was rational to just come back. Except that Cole was still here, and Kai had no way to explain why he was keeping a man with gunshot wounds in the apartment. He and Cole shared worried looks.

"I'll go next door." Cole decided before Kai could say anything.

"What?! Jay doesn't know anything about this! He'll turn you in!" Kai cried at the agent and Cole winced.

"Actually..." He trailed off and Kai blinked expectedly.

"What?"

"He's on my team with Zane." He reluctantly admitted. The brunette simply stared at nothing as the information slowly sank in. There wasn't any way that could be true. As Kai stood in silence, Cole picked up his phone. He called someone and held the phone up to his ear.

"Jay, come over to Kai's place, it's important." He said, not taking his eyes off the smaller man. Kai couldn't believe this was happening. Jay had lied to him? But deep down Kai knew he didn't lie. He had never actually asked if Kai worked at the club and Kai had never asked if he was part of the Ninja. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. His legs moved on their own. Numbly, he got up and limped over to the entrance. He pulled open the door and felt his heart shatter when he saw his neighbor standing there.

"Kai? Can I come in?" Jay asked nervously. The brunette nodded numbly, stepping to the side. His neighbor walked into the apartment, and Kai closed the door behind him. The ginger was by Cole's side in an instant as he sat on the couch. Kai made his way over to them and sat on the last open cushion, wincing at the pain in his butt. It was then Jay saw the injuries the brunette had.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked in concern, but Kai didn't say anything to acknowledge he even heard Jay. He just sat there, staring at the two agents with a blank expression on his face. Seeing that the brunette was in shock, Cole took over for him.

"Morro-"

"You're one of the Ninja." Kai interrupted, staring at his neighbor. "You've been trying to use me to get Morro and Chen, you- you manipulated me." He hissed, feeling used again and betrayed. Jay looked away in guilt.

"Part of the job." He explained. Everything that had happened clicked into place. He knew Kai was hurt the night Zane saved him was because Zane told him. He was only thinking of Kai as a way to get to Morro. The reason Lloyd was with Cole the night he got shot was because they were teammates. Jay stiffened when he heard Kai's name because he was supposed to hunt him down. He was so interested in Kai's work because he wanted to be able to know Chen and Morro's next move.

Kai felt like a complete idiot.

All the signs were there, he just couldn't read them or didn't want to read them. Kai looked over his neighbor, his eyes scanning over the fire-colored curly hair and the splash of freckles across his peach skin. He was adorable, but he was a liar. The brunette looked to Cole. He needed to stop thinking about this. It wasn't anything personal. It was just Jay doing his job. It was not his fault that Kai was a love-struck idiot. He had more important things to worry about.

"Morro raped him." Cole suddenly said, looking at his feet.

"What?!" Jay screamed in horror as he jumped to his feet and looked at Kai. "What are we doing just sitting here?! We need to get you to the hospital!"

"NO!" Kai screeched in panic.

"Why not?!"

"Morro knows where I live and he knows I have a sister! He knows I'm friends with Skylor, Chen's daughter!" He exclaimed. "If I do go to the police, he'll hurt Nya and Skylor!"

"Kai, Nya accepted the job at the CIA, she'll be protected," Cole replied.

"But what about Skylor?!" He snapped angrily. The two agents shared a look before they started talking quietly so Kai couldn't hear what they were saying. As he watched the two boyfriend's, Kai ignored the aching in his chest. The two of them were both really fucking attractive, no wonder they were taken. He was not entirely sure where Zane fitted in their relationship, but it must work somehow. After a few moments, they turned back to the brunette.

"Alright, it will take some time to set it up, but we can arrange for you and Skylor to go into witness protection," Cole said but noticed that Kai looked confused. "The witness protection program provides security to a threatened person providing testimonial evidence to the justice system, including defendants and other clients, before, during, and after a trial, usually by police." He quickly explained.

"But we can't do that unless you testify," Jay added.

As soon as he heard that, Kai froze. He hated Morro and he wanted him to pay for what he had done, but he didn't know whether or not he could risk putting the people he loved in danger, specifically Skylor. Chen knew how close they were and if Morro found out Kai had reported him to the police Chen might tell the criminal about his relationship with his daughter and hurt her to get to him. Kai knew Chen well enough to know he didn't give a damn about Skylor's wellbeing unless it helped him get money.

The more he thought about it, however, the more he realized that this just might be the way out they both desperately needed.

If he could get her to the apartment and convince her to give evidence against Morro and Chen she could stay here with him and Nya until they could go into witness protection. They'd be living next door to a member of the Ninja, so hopefully, Morro wouldn't try anything.

"Alright, I'll do it." He mumbled, unable to lift his gaze from the floor.

"Ok, have you had a shower or anything that might get rid of any evidence?" Jay asked and Kai almost cursed, remembering the shower he had taken just before Cole called Jay over.

"He's had a shower but I've put the clothes he was wearing in a bag," Cole replied and both men physically relaxed.

"Ok, I'll call Zane in the morning and we'll go to HQ, there we can take your statement and collect any evidence of the sexual assault," Jay said and Kai nodded, taking all this information.

"I-I'm gonna g-g-go to b-bed now." He mumbled as he stood up, wincing at the pain shooting through his body, and limped to his bedroom. He ignored the goodnights the two agents sent his way and locked the bedroom door as soon as he stepped into the room. He simply stood alone in his bedroom, staring at the plain wall behind his bed as he silently yelled at himself. Of course, Jay was manipulating him all this time. Who would ever care about him?

He was just a filthy whore who probably deserved to be raped.

Even now, the only reason Cole was showing him the slightest bit of kindness was that he needed Kai's help. It was the same with Skylor. They were only offering her protection because she could help them. It was nice to pretend, however. It was addicting, the giddiness that accompanied the thought of someone loving him. Sure, he had Nya, but if she knew who he was, what he did for a living, she would run for the hills and Kai knew it was for good reason.

He and Skylor might have been best friends but if she found out he was putting her in danger she would probably get as far away from his as possible too.

He forced the thoughts out of his head. If he kept this up, he would start crying, even though he knew he had hardly any tears left. Taking a deep breath, he climbed into bed and stared up at the ceiling. He sighed as he placed a hand on his stomach. He needed to get the morning after pill tomorrow. Hopefully, he could convince one of the agents to get him one, even though it would be humiliating for him to explain why. He simply sighed and curled up in the bed, hoping that this was all just a horrible nightmare...


	21. Chapter 21

Kai didn't know how he managed to fall asleep but he woke up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping at 10 am. He whimpered as the memories from last night came flooding back to his sleepy mind. He wanted to forget about the fact that his neighbor and crush Jay being part of the Ninja and manipulating him all this time, but he knew that was impossible. With a tired groan, he sat up and stumbled out of the bedroom. He was shocked to see Jay and Cole curled up on his couch, fast asleep as they snuggled into each other's arms.

Cole must have been too tired to go to Jay's apartment last night because there was no other reason for them to still be here.

Kai tried to ignore the ache in his chest at the sight of his two crushes happily cuddling together as he sat down in the armchair next to the agents. Apparently, Jay was a light sleeper because as soon as Kai sat down the ginger-haired man shot up from his sleep.

"Oh, you're awake." He smiled as he sat up properly. "How're you doing?"

"I'm... f-fine." He muttered, not meeting Jay's eyes.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast? When was the last time you ate?" He asked but Kai just shrugged in response. He was hungry but he didn't think he could keep anything down right now. He knew he had to go with Cole and Jay to their base to file a report against Morro and that thought alone wasn't doing his already upset stomach any favors. Nya was also coming home that afternoon as well. He had no idea what he was going to tell her, but hopefully, it would come to him by then.

Kai was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't realize Jay had moved until he knelt down to give him a warm bowl of porridge with honey.

It looked and smelled delicious. As soon as he smelt the food Cole woke up with a groan.

"Hey baby, any left for me?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"This ain't my apartment Cole."

"It's fine." Kai quickly said as he let the warm bowl heat up his hands. "You and Cole can have anything you want from the kitchen."

"You sure?" The noirette asked and when Kai nodded Jay heading into the kitchen to make him and his boyfriend some breakfast. As Cole and Jay ate their cereal, Kai silently nibbled on his porridge, trying to ignore the unsettling feeling in his entire body...

* * *

After they had finished their quick breakfast, Kai followed the agents as they got into Jay's car and drove to the Ninja's base. Cole and Jay sat in the front while Kai sat alone in the back. Cole had the bag of clothes for evidence on his lap, hoping they would be enough since it seemed unlikely that Kai had any evidence on him since he had a shower. Kai was not entirely sure where they were going, but he didn't care. He just wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.

Then he could go back home and pretend this never happened.

As they drove through the city, Kai leaned his head against the window and his eyes caught sight of a pharmacy and he suddenly remembered that he needed to get the morning-after pill. The longer he left it the higher the risk of him becoming pregnant. That thought made him want to throw up.

"Do we have time to stop at the pharmacy?" The brunette questioned and Cole turned back to look at him.

"We're trying to get to our secret base without being tailed or tracked, I'm sure we have whatever you need back at the base." He explained and Kai sighed, looking down.

"That's fair." He agreed. The agent nodded and turned back towards the front. After what felt like hours of driving, they finally stop in front of Borg Industries. Kai was shocked to learn they had a base here. Cyrus Borg had a private company that isn't supposed to be connected to the government, and he was the father of one of Nya's best friends. They pulled up in a small, hidden alley near the tower. Kai quietly followed the two agents as they led him through a small, heavy metal door and down a dark hallway.

Finally, after several secret passageways and doors with passcodes, they ended up in a large casual room that looked like it could be a lounge in a mansion.

Jay suddenly took the bag of clothes and walked off without saying anything. Now that Kai thought about it, this was the longest he had ever seen the ginger-haired man since they'd met. As Jay disappeared, Cole started to take off his shoes, and he put them on a nearby shoe shelf. Kai quickly did the same. The agent walked over and sat on a couch, and the stripper mimicked his action. The two just sat in silence for what felt like hours but what was only ten minutes.

Just as Cole looked like he was about to say something, Jay returned, still holding the bag, with Zane and Lloyd following him.

Zane gave Kai a small, comforting smile whereas Lloyd scowled at the brunette.

"Let's go somewhere more private to talk properly," Zane said and Kai nodded as they all lead him down a corridor and into an interrogation room, complete with a one-way window. As Kai took a seat he glanced at the reflected glass, feeling like he was being watched. He noticed that Jay was taking the letter and the clothes away, probably to store them away for evidence. Zane was taking Cole somewhere to check his injuries.

"Wait!" He called out, checking everyone's attention. "I-I need something from the pharmacy." He gulped, blushing slightly.

"What?" Lloyd glared at him. The others frowned at his tone but said nothing as they looked at Kai expectedly.

"...the morning after pill..." He whimpered in a whisper, but they all heard it.

"Why?" Jay asked, very confused and concerned, but Zane's eyes widened when he realized what was wrong.

"Your a male who can become pregnant, aren't you?" He asked and Kai reluctantly nodded. Jay, Cole, and Lloyd's eyes widened when they realized this. Cole finally understood what Morro meant when he wrote that he was the father of Kai's first child. "I will get you one after I have finished checking Cole over," Zane promised and with that, he and the noirette left. Jay gave Kai a sympathetic look before he also left. Kai was now all alone with Lloyd.

The agent sat across from him with a harsh stare that made Kai curl up in his seat and he pressed play on a recorder on the table and pulled out a file with all the information that had on Kai and Morro's case.

"Interview with Kai Ash Smith, commencing 14:17 on Monday 8th February," Lloyd said out loud for the recorder before he turned back to the brunette. "Let's start from the beginning; how do you know Morro Hisui?" He questioned harshly.

"He's a regular at the Club of Flaming Passion where I work."

"Can you please tell me your exact role at this club?"

"I-I'm... a stripper."

"I'm sorry, but that's not what it says in the file we have on you; it says here that you're a prostitute."

"W-W-What?"

"I can see why you might be confused, seeing as you dropped out of high school, but let me explain." He replied in a condescending tone that was really starting to piss Kai off. "The difference between stripper and prostitute is that a stripper is someone who removes their clothing, especially as a form of paid entertainment while a prostitute is a person who performs a sexual activity for payment; so which one are you?"

"...I'm a p-prostitute." He whispered in shame.

"You'll have to speak up please, so we can get it on record in case this goes to trial."

"I said I'm a prostitute!" He shouted as tears welled up in his amber eyes, but Lloyd didn't seem to notice.

"What is your relationship with Morro Hisui?"

"He's one of my clients."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"I sleep with him for money."

"Is this a regular thing?"

"Yes, he comes to the club once or twice a week at least."

"Could you talk me through what happened on the night you claimed you were raped by Morro Hisui?"

"After I had taken Cole to my apartment to help him with his bullet wounds I got a call from Chen, the club owner, saying that he wanted to speak to me about my employment; when I got there I sat in his office with him and Clouse poured us a drink as we talked and it wasn't until I had drunk most of it that I realized it was drugged." He explained, clenching his fists at the memory as he took a deep breath to try and stay calm. "The next thing I know I'm alone in one of the private rooms with Morro and... he raped me."

"What happened next?"

"I woke up alone to a letter Morro had written for me on the pillow next to me, saying that after I had passed out he had continued raping me before he left; I quickly got dressed and went back home as fast as I could."

"According to Cole, as soon as you got home you had a shower before reporting the rape, is that right?"

"Yes, I wasn't thinking about reporting Morro to the police until Cole and Jay convinced me to press charges."

"So you weren't even thinking about telling the police that one of the biggest crime lords in Ninjago had raped you until two of my agents told you to?"

"That's right."

"You left a man with two gunshot wounds who you hardly know alone in your apartment to go to the strip club after you pimp called you, then you claimed to be drugged and raped, after which you returned home and showered so now it will be harder to collect any DNA evidence?"

"I just told you I wasn't thinking about that, I just wanted that bastard out of my body!"

"I also noticed that you attempted to file rape charges against a man known as Michael Dobson, but then you dropped the charges."

"That's not what happened!" Kai cried.

"Well, that's what it says here." He shrugged as he gestured to the open file in front of him. "According to the officers on duty that night, you were found hardly dressed, in the back of Mr. Dobson's car as you two were about to have sex and when the officers brought you both to the station you tried to press charges but then changed your mind and left."

"No! Those bastards said that just because a client refused to pay it doesn't make it a rape case!"

"Is that what happened with Morro Hisui?"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, you've admitted that you're a prostitute who Morro has already paid for sex several times a week, you've already tried to accuse someone of rape and failed, then you claim to go to the club alone where only your pimp was waiting to drug you and let Morro rape you, after the alleged rape you go back home and shower off all the DNA evidence before reporting the crime to the police."

"I SAVED YOUR TEAMMATE'S LIFE!"

"And you think that entitles you to make up lies?" Lloyd glared. He paused for a moment before looking Kai dead in the eyes. "You know, filing a false police report and wasting police time can land you in a county jail for up to six months, maybe more." He said and Kai's eyes widened in disbelief. Before either of them could say anything, someone behind the window suddenly banged on the reflective glass. It scared Kai so much he nearly fell out of his chair.

Lloyd growled in frustration before looking at the clock.

"Concluding interview with Kai Ash Smith at 15:45 on Monday 8th February." He said before stopping the recording, grabbing the file, and storming out the interrogation room. Kai could only sit there in shock. Last he checked he was the victim, yet Lloyd was treating him like he was a criminal like Morro. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Zane walking into the room. Jay and Cole were following him in, the former having new bandages over his wounds, but looked a lot better than Kai had last seen him.

Zane was holding a glass of water and a small white pill. Kai knew what it was instant and smiled in thanks.

"Now remember Kai, only 95% of pregnancies are prevented if the morning after pill is taken within the first 24 hours, 85% if taken from 24–48 hours, and 58% if taken from 48–72 hours after sex." He explained and he placed the water and pill on the table. He then explained the different side effects the pill could cause such as nausea, cramps, dizziness, fatigue, and headaches. Even though they sounded unpleasant, Kai knew they were better than having to go through an abortion if he did get pregnant.

After Kai had swallowed the pill and washed it down with all the water in the glass he noticed that Zane seemed a little nervous.

He waited until the pale man worked up the courage to say what he wanted to say.

"Kai, would you let me examine you for any internal damage?" He asked as Kai tensed up which made Cole glare at his boyfriend. "I will not insist, this is up to you, but I would like to make sure there was no lasting damage, I don't want you to ever feel like anyone is forcing anything on you again."

"We can find another doctor if you are more comfortable with that." Cole offered as Kai looked down.

"Whatever makes you feel more comfortable is what we all want for you, we've got your back, Kai," Jay promised. Kai looked back up and saw Cole, Jay, and Zane giving him reassuring smiles. Zane was not Morro. He could trust the agent and the very point that he was asking and not forcing made him feel a lot better. Kai was also touched at how much everyone was trying to make him feel more in control of what was occurring to him. The support meant a lot, even if they had been manipulating him.

"Okay, Zane." He finally agreed. "I... I think that it would be better for you to be my doctor since you know me, but this all still feels so weird; when?"

"How about in an hour?" The blonde-haired man offered kindly. "You still look tired but I would prefer it if we got this over with as soon as possible." He explained and Kai nodded as Zane excused himself and Kai was left alone with Cole and Jay.

"So what did Lloyd say?" Jay asked.

"Weren't you watching?" Kai asked and pointed to the window.

"No, Jay was taking the letter and your clothes down to forensics and Zane dragged me to the med bay, I didn't think anyone was in there." Cole shrugged. Kai frowned and stared at his reflection in thought...


	22. Chapter 22

Kai kept his word and allowed Zane to give him a full exam. The blonde-haired agent was very gentle in how he went about the physical by explaining each step thoroughly to Kai so he would understand exactly what Zane was doing. Kai still felt uncomfortable though. First, he had to take off his clothes so they could photograph all the marks Morro had left on him. Then they took samples of his DNA and did a drug test to see if they could trace whatever Chen and Clouse had put in his drink.

After that, Zane had convinced him to take five pregnancy tests just to make sure the morning after pill had done its job.

Apparently, these pregnancy tests were more accurate than the ones you could buy at the store, but they did take longer to show the results. They would know in a few hours whether Kai was pregnant or not. He really hoped that the pill worked. He was already experiencing very bad nausea and dizziness from the pill's side effects and he knew that if he did get pregnant it would be ten times worse. He knew it was very unlikely, but there was that 5% chance that Morro had gotten him pregnant.

Kai was mentally praying to every God and Goddess he could think of that that didn't happen.

While he didn't want Morro's baby, but he didn't know if he had the courage to go through an abortion. After Zane had sent the tests away to be processed in the lab, Kai hoped it was over, but he knew that it wasn't. Jay and Cole were also in the room with them to try and help Kai stay calm. Even though he was still hurt at Jay's manipulation, he did feel safer with all three of them there.

"You just let me know if anything is too much for you." Jay fretted as he watched Kai's face carefully.

"We'll make Zane stop if you're feeling overwhelmed," Cole added.

"I'm okay guys." Kai assured them as he leaned back on a hospital bed that had the head had been raised for him to sit up, "Zane's not making me uncomfortable."

"Kai, I'm going to ask you something that is assuredly going to make you uncomfortable," Zane stated with clear reluctance as his boyfriends and the brunette frowned. "Would you allow me to examine your anal area so that I can know if you suffered any tearing during your time with Morro? I need to check you out and make sure that you had no serious complications from... the events that took place." He explained. Kai blushed and looked down, clearly stressed.

It hurt all three agents to see Kai getting upset, but they hoped that he would agree so that they could be reassured that Morro hadn't hurt him internally during the rape.

It was something that Zane had thought about and had been very worried about since finding out about what happened between the criminal and Kai.

"Are you sure that is necessary?" Kai asked as he kept his head down, "I... I haven't felt any pain... down there since last night."

"Kai, I wouldn't have asked unless it was something that was important," Zane sighed as Kai looked back up at him, "I'm so sorry to ask this of you."

"Please, Kai?" Cole asked as Kai looked over to him. "We need to know that that fucker didn't do damage."

"Would you do this for us?" Jay pleaded. Kai shuddered for a moment before nodded tensely. Zane covered Kai's lower half with a blanket and propped his legs up and apart. Jay and Cole noticed Kai looked ready to cry and all three agents felt an ache in their chests at the sight.

"Be quick." Cole snarled as Kai looked up at him in surprise as Zane pulled on some special-made, rubber gloves. "Don't look too long down there, that is not an area for anyone to see under normal circumstances."

"Cole, I am not thrilled with this either," Zane crabbed as Cole huffed. "I am the doctor of this team, I am only looking for professional reasons to keep him healthy and I would hate if an infection is forming and it affects Kai's body."

"Then... then hurry and look and get this over with, Zane." Kai stuttered. Zane nodded and slid the blanket up to check out the brunette. Kai looked up at the ceiling and refused to meet Jay or Cole's eyes as Zane began to do whatever he was doing down there.

"It's going to be alright." Jay soothed as Kai winced and closed his eyes as Cole held both of his hands within his own.

"Are you done yet, Zane? You're hurting Kai and that is pissing me off." Cole said. "What the hell are you doing down there?"

"None of your business and I'm done," Zane stated as he snapped off his gloves and helped Kai lower his legs back down. "Everything looks fine and there was little to no tearing that occurred, I see no scarring."

"Great." Kai gritted out as he blushed. Zane began to get some medical machine hooked up when Jay noticed a look on Kai's face that he recognized and he barely got a wastebasket up in time as the brunette began to gag and vomit.

"Whoa!" Cole gasped as he hurried over to help his boyfriend with Kai.

"Kai, it's ok, just relax and let it all out, I know this was very hard for you, let everything out of your system buddy." Jay soothed softly as he gently rubbed Kai's back and kept his hair out of his face. Cole grunted as Kai's sickness tapered off while he and Jay supported his torso.

"You can't handle stress too well right now." He pointed out after Kai coughed out the last bit of vomit.

"Shut up," He groaned as Zane took the wastebasket away as Cole and Jay eased him back down on his pillow. "You think about someone examining you down there and see if you don't get sick to your stomach whether you've taken the morning after pill or not." He growled as he leaned into the sterile bed sheets. Cole, Jay, and Zane exchanged looks and did indeed understand.

"That's all done with, right, Snowflake?" Cole demanded as his pale boyfriend went back to fiddling with the same piece of medical equipment.

"Right," Zane agreed as Kai breathed out a sigh of relief. "That is the last time you have to go through that, Kai."

"Thank God," Kai sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment, "I don't think I could go through that again."

"We understand." Jay smiled.

"Jay and I are gonna grab something to eat, you want anything?" Cole asked, but Kai shook his head. He was hungry, but his stomach was still queasy and he didn't want to throw up again. They nodded and left as Zane finished the medical report. He gave Kai a sympathetic smile before leaving as well. Kai sighed loudly as he rested his head against the large fluffy pillow, intending to get some more sleep. Just as he was about to drift off, his phone suddenly started buzzing.

Kai looked at his phone in confusion, trying to think who was messaging him at this time.

The only person he could think of would be Nya since he knew Skylor was working and Nya did say she was coming home this afternoon. He opened up the messager app and saw it was from an unknown number. Frowning, Kai opened up the message and almost had a heart attack. It was an image of a dark room with what looked like Nya bound and gagged to a chair, crying through a blindfold. Chen was also in the picture, smiling widely at the camera as if he was a child at a birthday party as he held a sharp knife to Nya's neck.

Before Kai could think of getting the others, the person sent a text.

 **-You want your precious baby sister? Then come and get her and come alone or else this slut will be found in ten different cities!-**...


	23. Chapter 23

As soon as Kai read the message telling him Chen and whoever was with him had captured his sister he couldn't think, only feel. His bright amber eyes blurred with fresh tears. There was a sharp ringing in his ears, blocking out all other sounds around him. The inside of his mouth tasted like ash as his stomach dropped with dread. His body grew cold as his usually tanned skin started to pale in fear. He re-read the disgusting message again and memorized the address at the very bottom.

He didn't know what he was going to do, all he knew was that he needed to save her.

He considered telling the others, but remember that the message had said to come alone. He knew Chen well enough to know that he followed through on all his threats and he was not to be taken lightly. He thought about calling Skylor, but he was scared Chen would do something to her. Kai knew it was probably a trap for him only. How could it not be? Kai wasn't really thinking about that, however. All he could think about was how Nya was suffering at the hands of that monster.

He got his shoes on and all but ran for the nearest exit.

As soon as he stepped outside into the city Kai noticed something was wrong. It seemed a little too easy for him to just walk out of a secret, CIA hideout, but he couldn't think about that right now. He needed to save his little sister. Chen could be doing anything to her just to get at him. With that disturbing thought in mind, Kai ran to the nearest train station and headed for the address in the message...

* * *

Skylor sighed as she returned home from working at the club. She hadn't heard anything from Kai or from Nya. The last she had heard from Kai's sister was when she had left her a message saying that a friend of Kai's had offered her a job at the CIA. Even though she was happy for Nya, this news made Skylor even more worried for Kai. Last she checked, Kai, didn't have any friends. Apart from her and Nya that is. She had heard him and Nya talk about their new neighbor that Kai supposedly had a crush on, but with how the siblings described him, he didn't seem the CIA agent type.

As Skylor took her shoes and coat off, she could hear Chen snickering at something in the living room and she internally groaned.

Her father had been acting weirder than normal and it was scaring her. He really only got this way when he was about to receive a ton of money, which always meant bad things. As quietly as possible, Skylor began creeping upstairs to hide in her room. As she passed by Chen's open study, however, something caught her eyes. His computer was lit up and unlocked. It never was before. She didn't know why, but something inside her told her to see what was on the computer.

She examined the screen and saw it was opened to her father's email.

Curiosity got the better of her and Skylor started looking through the different emails Chen had sent to his few business partners. What she saw disturbed and traumatized her more than she already was. Before Skylor could think of what to do next, however, the door behind her suddenly slammed shut and she jumped around to see Chen staring at her. He looked angrier than she had ever seen him. He knew what she had seen and now he knew what he had to do.

"Oh Skylor, didn't you know curiosity killed the cat?"...

* * *

Cole seriously felt like punching something, preferably Lloyd's face. After they had left Kai alone in the med bay so he could get dressed, the three boyfriends wanted to know what exactly Lloyd said to Kai during the interview to upset the brunette. They listened to the recording of the interview and were furious. Jay had a scowl on his face as an angry blush spread across his face. Normally Cole would find angry Jay adorable, but he was too mad to think about that.

Zane had a blank expression on his cold face, but his clenching fists showed his true feelings.

They had quickly hunted the green-eyed agent down to the lounge with a few other agents. As soon as they saw the trio, all the other agents walked out, leaving the Ninja team alone in the lounge. When they confronted him, however, he acted like he had done nothing wrong.

"I was doing my job!"

"You were treating Kai like he was the criminal!" Cole shouted.

"Well, he is technically a criminal."

"What?!" Yelled Jay in disbelief.

"Prostitution is illegal and he's admitted in his statement that he's a prostitute."

"I can't believe you!" Zane cried. "The man was raped and is terrified he might be pregnant or that Morro or Chen will try and hurt him and his family and all you care about is throwing him in a prison cell with the scum of the city!"

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you guys about! Why did you offer him, his sister, and CHEN's daughter protection!"

"Because they need it!" Cole cried out. "If Chen or Morro found out that Kai and Skylor are gonna testify they'd be dead in a week!"

"You're not telling me you all fell for that bullshit story are you?!" Lloyd laughed bitterly. "He and Morro fuck each other on a regular basis, and Skylor is Chen's daughter! The only one who actually needs protection is Nya, from her own brother!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Jay roared.

"If he really was desperate for money he could have gotten a job anywhere but a strip club and becoming a prostitute! He accepted that job because he was just after as much money as he could and attention!"

"He accepted that job because he was a young boy whose parents had suddenly vanished and he had a little sister to protect and care for!" Zane howled. "He had to leave school before he could get any actual grades, so come on smart guy, what job could he have gotten with no qualifications that could still keep food on the table and a roof over his and Nya's head while making sure she stayed at school and had a decent fund to send her to a good college?!"

"There are dozens of jobs he could have gotten!"

"Start naming them!" Cole bellowed.

"A sales executive, security guard, bartender, or even a delivery driver!"

"He can't drive, and at his age, he wouldn't be able to make nearly enough money to cover everything Zane mentioned!" Jay shrieked.

"Yeah, the only time he's in a car is when-"

"ENOUGH!" Master Wu suddenly shouted as he entered, rattling the whole room. All four men froze and stood to attention. "Lloyd, I am deeply disappointed in you, as a nephew and as a human being."

"But Uncle-"

"Mr. Smith has been through a terrible time the past few years." He interrupted the blonde-haired man. "He has taken a great risk coming here and help you all bring down Morro and you should respect him for that; we WILL be providing him and his sister protection as well as Skylor, and that is the end of it."

"Yes sir," Lloyd muttered as he kept his gaze to the floor.

"Good, now, I have come here to deliver the test results of Kai's pregnancy tests." Mater Wu said and handed the small white envelope to Zane. They all waited with bated breath as Zane pulled the letter out and read the results. His face dropped as he looked up at his boyfriends and his leader.

"They are all positive."...

* * *

Kai tried to swallow the thick, heavy lump in his throat as he stepped off the mostly empty train and started walking down a forgotten street. As soon as he was halfway to the address he knew he had made a terrible mistake. He should have told the others about the message, but he wasn't thinking about that in the heat of the moment. He just wanted to save his sister. She had already been through enough. After their parents had disappeared and Kai finally got the job at the club Nya still had to quit all of her extracurricular activities at school.

At the time Kai didn't make enough money to pay for them, no matter how much he tried to get enough money for them.

They had many fights about it in the beginning until Nya eventually either gave up or started to see things from Kai's point of view. Neither of them mentioned it after a couple of weeks. Unfortunately, Kai could still hear her crying about it through the thin walls of their apartment between their bedrooms, but he was too guilty to say anything to her. Sometimes he didn't even have enough money to give her so she could go and hang out with her friends.

She used to be one of the most popular kids in school with hundreds of friends.

Half of them didn't even speak to her anymore. The only ones who still kept in touch with her were Pixel, Harumi, and Dareth. He had to cut down on his own meals just so he could give her a bit of money to hang out with her friends. He did all of this because he loved her and he never wanted her to be hurt because of his mistakes. Kai soon found himself standing in front of an old, worn down warehouse in an abandoned corner of the city docks.

His limbs felt like they were made of stone as he slowly walked through the dark entrance that once held a door.

It was so dark inside that Kai feared he could walk right into a wall and never see it. He wandered around the darkness, feeling eyes on him but he couldn't tell where anybody was. All of a sudden the darkness was flooded with a blinding white light. As Kai closed his eyes to avoid the pain of the light, he could hear snickering. As soon as Kai's eyes adjusted to the light, he gasped at what he saw. He was completely surrounded by many dressed in black and red, some of which had purple snake tattoos.

Only one man stood out to Kai.

He was unnaturally pale with bright brown eyes, bald, and a small black beard and mustache. He wore a smart black suit complete with a tall top hat and a pegged leg. The man eyed the brunette like he was a piece of meat before he laughed evilly.

"Lost, are we?"...


	24. Chapter 24

Before Kai could so much as blink, all the men surrounding him suddenly charged forward and grabbed him before he could get away. The man in the fancy top hat chuckled and walked forward, grabbing Kai's chin tightly as he examined his face. He licked his lips as if the brunette was a tasty meal and Kai wanted nothing more than to kick him in the face. The man then ran a hand through Kai's hair and Kai attempted to pull away. However, the two men holding him tightened their grip, preventing him from escaping.

The two thugs laughed at his useless struggles until he ran out of energy and sagged slightly in their hold.

The man suddenly clicked his fingers and the small crowd of thugs parted for someone to walk forward. Kai's amber eyes widened in terror when he saw Morro walk forward with a smug grin on his face.

"Hello, my beautiful rose." Morro purred as he bent down for a kiss, only to jump back when Kai spat in his face.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU DISGUSTING RAPIST!" Kai screamed as loud as he could, only to yelp in pain when Morro suddenly slapped him in the face.

"Is that any way to talk to the father of your child?" He asked with a playful pout.

"Jokes on you, you sick fuck, I took the pill after so go fuck a pig!" Kai bellowed in rage, just that flame burnt out when everyone, even Morro, suddenly burst out laughing.

"Must not have worked baby, 'cause I just got the results from the tests the Ninja gave you and they all say you're pregnant." He laughed and Kai paled in horror.

"N-No... y-you're lying!" He cried in disbelief as another man stepped forward. The man had dark skin and a silver eyepatch and was holding a letter that he handed to Morro.

"Cryptor here managed to hack their computer and found the results." He smirked and showed them to Kai. His eyes widened in horror and filled with fresh tears when he realized that Morro was telling the truth about the positive pregnancy tests. He was carrying this vile monster's offspring. Morro had raped him and impregnated him. All Kai wanted to do was curl up in a hole and die, but Morro started talking again.

"I'm hurt that you tried to prevent our baby from being conceived, but it's happened now and you and I can be a perfect family with our little baby." He grinned, but that grin suddenly dropped. "But you need to learn to respect and worship me, as your future husband and father of our baby, and that's where my old friend Iron Baron comes in." He explained and the man in the top hat stood at his side.

"It will be my pleasure, Morro." Iron Baron chuckled, not taking his eyes off the brunette.

"You see, Iron Baron here owns a business similar to Chen's." Morro continued. "He's in the human trafficking and training business; he takes some of the more... problematic workers Chen and other strip club workers and whips them into shape, literally." He laughed and Kai felt like throwing up. "Sometimes he even sells them to a few associates, like me, but I'm just paying him to train you since I already own you." He smirked as he rubbed Kai's currently flat stomach.

"Get your hands off me!" Kai screamed but this time Iron Baron slapped him on the side of his face.

"Don't you dare speak to your master and fiance like that!" He snarled. "I see we're going to have much work to do to break you in properly."

"Remember, I want no scars on my future bride and I don't want a man to actually penetrate him," Morro said. "I want mine to be the only cock he feels."

"That will make my job harder." Iron Baron warned but Morro just shrugged.

"I'm paying you a damn lot of money to train him, so do what I say!" He snapped and Iron Baron nodded.

"WHERE'S MY SISTER YOU SICK BASTARDS!" Kai demanded, but the two men laughed.

"You actually fell for that picture?" Morro cackled cruelly as Iron Baron pulled out a photo and waved it in Kai's face. At first, he thought it was Nya, but when he looked closer, he realized it was just a terrified woman who looked like his little sister. They must have used her for the picture and used it to trick him. Kai wanted to cry and scream when he realized this. Iron Baron must have had enough of this and signaled for one of the men to walk forward.

The man threw a bag over Kai's head, obscuring his vision.

He could hear Morro and Iron Baron talk some more, but Kai couldn't concentrate enough to hear them. Kai screamed as loud as he could, kicking and flailing, trying desperately to pull the bag off, hurt the two thugs still holding him, anything. He swung blindly and felt his fist connect with flesh, producing a satisfying thud. He heard a man's voice cursed and suddenly there was another set of hands pinning down his legs while the original pair got a better grip on his arms.

He was dragged outside and felt himself being thrown into a vehicle, probably a van.

Morro called out a goodbye to him and Kai shouted insults through the bag around his head at him. He heard the sliding door slam as the person by his feet began to attach something to his ankles. He tried to kick out again, but the hands were too quick for him and he soon found each ankle encased in what seemed to be some sort of cold, metal cuff. The process was repeated on his wrists as he continued to scream and struggle, hoping desperately that there was someone nearby the docks to hear.

As soon as the cuffs were secure on his wrists, he felt them being pulled over his head and attached somewhere behind him.

At the same time, his ankles were being spread and attached to opposite sides of the van's ceiling, spreading him open and causing him to panic even more. His shouts of protest were drowned out by the sound of the van engine roaring to life and starting to move, causing his weight to shift against his outstretched limbs. He heard one of the men chuckle as a hand began to caress his thigh.

"No, no, no, please..." He began.

"Shut up." The man responded. "When we want to hear you speak, we'll tell you, in the meantime, if you'd like to avoid being gagged I suggest you keep your mouth shut." He growled in warning. Kai whimpered softly as the hand resumed exploring his leg while another began to unbutton his shirt. The brunette gritted his teeth to keep from protesting as he felt the cool air on his naked skin. He then gave a muffled squeak as he felt cold metal sliding up between the valley of his pecks that was exposed to their gaze.

Kai was pretty well built for his age and lifestyle.

He wasn't a walking tank, like Cole, but he had a few muscles to show off.

"Nice man-tits." One of the men said.

"Yeah, I saw he had a good pair on him, bet they grow into fat milk tits when he gets further into his pregnancy." Replied the other. Kai's mind reeled when he heard that. He felt fainting.

"Little slut like him, bet he loves having them played with." The first man laughed. Kai gasped as he felt fingers grasp a nipple and begin to twist and squeeze it roughly, sending a weird mix of pain and pleasure flooding through him. The fingers moved to his other nipple and gave it the same treatment before he felt a sharp pinch on the first one accompanied by a rush of sensation. He moaned and struggled against his bonds as the men laughed again.

"So you like the clothes pegs, huh slut?" One of them asked as he applied one to his other nipple. "Just wait till you find out where the last one's going." He laughed loudly. Kai cringed as he felt the cold metal on his body again, this time at his waist. They cut his pants off, then finished cutting off the remnants of his clothes, leaving him in just his underwear and shoes. He felt fingers tracing lightly down his waist, brushing over his dick and making him flinch.

As the fingers got lower he came to the horrifying realization that his dick was growing harder.

He started panicking again. He couldn't be liking this. This had to be a fear response. He couldn't enjoy this. The man traced the length of the stiffening penis with his finger and made a scolding noise.

"See, I told you he was a slut; already dripping pre, and we haven't even finished stripping him yet." He said to his friend. "If this makes you hard, you're going to love what we have planned for you, little whore." He spat to Kai and with that, he sliced his underwear off, allowing his cock to spring free, and brutally thrust a finger straight into his anus. Kai cried out and tried to arch his back to get away from him, but the other man slapped his face sharply.

"Hold still, we know you want this." He said. The brunette lay there, legs splayed obscenely, still blinded by the bag, clothes pegs on his nipples, as the first man began to finger fuck him. He thrust first two, then three fingers into him, using his thumb to roughly rub his balls as he did so. His partner was twisting the clothes pegs on his nipples and occasionally slapping them. This overloaded his brain with alternating waves of pleasure and pain.

He felt his cock begin to throb as he reached his climax and he moaned, fighting to ignore the feelings.

"Come on little slut, cum for me, I know you want to come all over like a good little whore." The man taunted him. Kai writhed and gasped, struggling uselessly as the combination of fear, adrenalin, pleasure, and pain sent him screaming over the edge into an orgasm, spilling cum all over his stomach and chest. He felt the fingers being pulled from his ass and wiped off on his thigh.

"That's a nice tight ass." He said. "I'm jealous that that bastard gets to fuck it later, in the meantime though, I don't want you to get too bored." He added and Kai felt something being shoved into his ass and then attached to the floor. The vibrations of the van traveled up the length of what had to be some sort of dildo, and straight into his butt, causing his dick to twitch despite his recent orgasm. Kai could feel every bump, every turn, and moaned.

"Oh, of course, how could I forget my promise to you, slut?" The man sneered. The brunette felt his finger stroke his cock once and then screamed as the clothes peg was snapped down onto the tip to try and prevent him from cumming again. He lay on the floor of the van, panting softly as he adjusted to the sensations coursing through him. He was still sensitive from his previous orgasm and he felt like crying. His nerves felt like they were on fire

The van had turned off the main road and they now appeared to be driving on an unpaved surface.

This caused the dildo in his butt to bounce and shake with every rut or bump they would drive over. Every so often, one of the men would flick the clothes pegs attached to his nipples and cock, making him jump and squeal loudly. They had been quietly discussing his body as they drove. They commented about the size and shape of his pecks, the color of his nipples, the way he writhed against the dildo, and how fat and plump he'll look with a baby bump.

What scared him more than anything was how matter of fact they were about it all, and how confident they seemed to be.

They must have done this many times before. He remembered what Morro had said about Iron Baron's work and he wondered what happened to all those other victims...


	25. Chapter 25

After what felt like a few hours at least, Kai felt the van slow to a stop, causing the dildo in his butt to slide further in. He moaned and the men laughed as they began to detach it from the van floor. He felt his wrist and ankle cuffs being unclipped from wherever they were secured and then clipped to each other, effectively binding him. They left the bag over his head and the clothes pegs on as the van door was opened. He was unceremoniously thrown over someone's shoulder.

He struggled weakly, kicking with his bound legs and trying to stretch his arms from where they were bound behind his back to claw the face of the man carrying him.

He slapped Kai on the ass, hard.

"Behave yourself, slut, I still haven't punished you for punching me earlier, and I'd hate to have to add another to your list before we've even begun." He said in a warning tone. Kai said nothing as he felt himself being carried down a short set of stairs and then they entered a cool feeling room. The man dumped him off his shoulder onto a mat of some sort on the ground and he cried out as he landed on his bound arms. Before he could roll over, one of them yanked him roughly into a sitting position and he felt his cuffs being unclipped and his limbs again spread.

Within moments he was spread-eagled on the mat, his muscles straining to accommodate the torturous position.

A foam block was slid underneath the small of his back, causing him to arch upwards and reducing his range of motion even further. This new position thrust his chest out obscenely and despite himself, Kai felt a little throb in his dick. Just when Kai thought it couldn't get any worse, he heard Iron Baron's voice next to him. Kai didn't know how long the top hat-wearing man had been standing there but he had other things to worry about.

"Now, my little pregnant cunt, we'd discussed your need for punishment." He said in a smug tone. "I would like you to think about how obedient you will be to us, and how quickly you will follow our commands; we expect you to obey, and perhaps this will serve as some incentive in that regard." He purred and with that, Kai felt the clothes pegs ripped off his nipples and cock. He screamed as the blood rushed back into them. Before he could recover he heard a swishing sound and something struck his right nipple, making him scream again as it exploded in pain.

He heard a swish again, and this time it was his left nipple that was struck.

He moaned and twisted, trying desperately to move far enough to escape the blows as they rained down, alternating between his poor, abused nipples. He heard a low buzzing noise and suddenly there was a vibrator pressed to her cock.

"No, no, no..." Kai moaned as he felt a wave of pleasure begin to push through the pain in his nipples.

The beating didn't stop, but it began to feel almost good, which really scared Kai. He began to breathe faster, his heart hammering in his chest as he felt an orgasm approaching. He began to cry, horrified at himself for feeling pleasure while they did this to him, and he heard the men and Iron Baron laugh. Just as he was about to cum, the vibration and whipping stopped. He unconsciously lifted his hips in need before realizing what he was doing and going still.

He tried to ignore the feeling of emptiness and his desire to cum and focus again on his fear and anger.

Just as he started to get control of himself again, the vibrator was pressed back against his cock and they began to whip his nipples, harder even than before. This was repeated twice more, each time allowing Kai to get just to the edge of orgasm before taking away all sensation. By the end, he was ready to beg them to let him finish, and only the last edges of his pride kept him from breaking down and promising anything in return for an orgasm.

As he once more felt himself spiraling upwards into oblivion, hoping madly that they wouldn't stop, he felt the vibrator removed yet again.

Before he could cry out in protest, the whip was brought down on his cock, once, twice, three times. Kai screamed and his whole world exploded into a shattering orgasm, painful and wonderful all at the same time. He lay there, panting, struggling to stay conscious, and Iron Baron leaned down next to his face.

"You are going to be a good little slut for your baby's daddy, aren't you?" He whispered into Kai's ear. "Because next time, the punishment won't be nearly as nice as this one."...

* * *

Kai thought that he must have drifted off slightly after his orgasm because the next thing he was aware of was being hauled upright and dragged across the room. He had no memory of his restraints being undone, but he was in no condition to fight back, even if he were sure he wanted to. He didn't know if he could take any more of their particular style of punishment. Iron Baron pressed his face against his.

"Close your eyes, slut, and keep them closed until we tell you, or you'll regret it." He said softly. Kai closed his eyes and felt the bag being pulled off his head. Almost immediately, a blindfold replaced it, blocking out his entire vision. Hands ran down his legs and pulled his shoes off, and then he was left standing with nobody restraining or supporting him. He swung his head around blindly, unsure of what they were doing and beginning to feel the panic rise in his chest again.

"Get down on your knees, slut." Said one of the men.

"And keep them spread while you do." Added the other. Kai slowly lowered himself to his knees, careful to keep them slightly apart.

"Further, cunt." Said a third, previously unheard voice, and he spread his knees wide, exposing his butt and cock, still sore from their punishment. He heard the sound of a zip being undone and a hand grabbed a handful of his hair, pressing his head forward till his lips touched something hard.

"Suck it, slut! You know what will happen if you do a poor job." The first man sneered. Kai hesitated, and the man reached down and twisted his left nipple. He gasped in pain and the man shoved his cock into his mouth. He automatically brought his hands up to push against his thighs, to try to shove him away, but they were grabbed from behind him and the cuffs clipped together at the small of his back.

"Naughty slut, you know better than that." The man said as he began to slowly fuck the brunette's mouth. He used Kai's spikey hair to guide his mouth back and forth along the length of his cock as the hands behind him began to gently tease his sore nipples. He heard the sound of a camera shutter and moaned around the cock in his mouth, humiliated but also feeling the unwelcome hardening of his own cock that told him that yet again, he was enjoying this.

He was trying to keep his mouth as still as possible, but the man didn't seem to care.

He realized that he was just an orifice to this man, just something to fuck. Whether he complied or not didn't matter to him. He couldn't understand why he was reacting to their treatment the way he was, why he was enjoying it. He was a strong, smart man, how could he enjoy being treated like a piece of meat? The hands behind him began to pinch his nipples. This made him twist slightly as he struggled with the pain while the man fucking his mouth sped up.

Kai whimpered around his cock as he began to push further and further into his mouth, bumping against the back of his throat and making him gag.

"Swallow it, slut, take that cock all the way down your throat." He grunted as he pushed further. Kai began to panic and tears welled up in his eyes as he gagged and choked on the dick, fighting for air. The man's cock began to swell and his thrusts became shorter and even faster, stroking in and out of his throat as he gasped desperately for air between strokes.

"Oh yeah, you little cunt, take it all bitch! I'm gonna come down your throat and you're gonna swallow it all, you little whore!" He cried and suddenly shoved himself all the way in, cutting off Kai's airway completely as he grunted and his cock pulsed. He felt his cum sliding down his throat and when he finally pulled out he gasped for air and gagged as the taste of it filled his mouth. The man wiped his softening dick off on Kai's face and let go of his hair.

The man behind him let go as well, and he slumped forward to the floor, disgusted with himself.

His cock was still throbbing and a tiny part of him was excited by what they'd just done to him, despite the humiliation and pain. He heard the sound of the camera shutter again and began to cry softly, curling up into a ball on the mat and wishing he could just disappear and never feel like this again. Kai didn't have a chance to fully recover before they were on him again. He was dragged across the room and shoved face down onto some sort of padded bench.

He was maneuvered onto all fours and his arms and legs strapped down to the contraption.

Then a padded slat was raised up underneath him, pressing against his abdomen and keeping him from lowering himself. Another leather strap was passed over his back to keep him from arching it and pulling away His hair was pulled back from his face and tied to something, forcing his head up and back, exposing his neck and chest. He heard a clanking noise and the leg supports began to ratchet apart, spreading his legs till his muscles protested.

He struggled slightly and realized that he was almost completely immobilized.

Suddenly, something warm and wet slid across his right nipple, and then again on the other side. A mouth latched onto one nipple, then the other and they began to suck on them, causing him to moan slightly. As this was happening, the third man began to run his finger up and down his cock, causing pre-cum to drip from the tip. Kai tried to dodge, but he couldn't move even an inch away from his exploring fingers. One finger entered his ass and began to slide slowly in and out.

The men sucking his nipples pulled away and something cold and hard was pressed to each nipple.

He felt a gentle suction and then his nipples were pulled into plastic tubes, the suction increasing and causing him to whimper. The man behind him had pulled his finger out of him, and he now felt something larger pressing against his ass. At first, he thought it was a cock, but remembered what Morro had said and felt the rubber skin of a large dildo. The man ran the fake cock up and down, then slowly pressed inwards, stretching Kai out with what felt like a very large dick.

He bottomed out, and Kai had a moment to wonder why he was being so gentle when he suddenly pulled out and slammed back in so hard he lurched against the frame he was strapped to.

He began to fuck him harder than he'd ever felt in his life. Kai moaned and panted, straining away from the man but was unable to escape. He felt a hand reach down and begin to rub his cock while the man fucking him started to slap his ass, making a sharp cracking noise with each impact. He could feel his body responding to the hand on his cock, the suction on his nipples, the brutal fucking. Even the spanking was beginning to turn him on, pushing him closer and closer to what promised to be a blinding orgasm.

He fought it, trying to concentrate on how unwilling he was, how much he didn't want this.

Over and over he repeated the same thing in his head, while the man behind him drilled into his traitorous body. Kai heard another zip being undone and suddenly there was a cock thrust against his lips. He clamped his lips shut and was rewarded with an extra hard slap to his ass. Scared at what they would to him, Kai opened his mouth reluctantly. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes as the man in front of him slid his cock down his throat.

He was gentler than the first man had been but he still caused him to gag and choke as he fucked his mouth.

He and the other man began to get into a sort of rhythm as they pounded him from both ends. The third man continued to play with his cock, occasionally flicking the tip and slapping it to make him jump.

"Keep doing that, man! His ass tightens up nicely when you do." Said the man behind him with a chuckle. They kept slamming into him and he could feel his whole body heating up. He started making desperate little mewling noises around the cock in his mouth, fighting them, fighting himself, hoping they would stop before he came, and simultaneously hoping they would never stop. The third man was laughing at him and calling him a whore, telling him that he'd known he'd be the sort of slut to get off on being raped.

As he struggled to deny it to himself, the man in front of him began to groan and he felt his cock swell.

He pulled out of his mouth and he felt streams of cum land on his face, his chest, and his hair. He started to cry even harder, completely humiliated and broken. The man fucking his ass slid a finger down next to the dildo and pressed it against his anus. Kai screamed, fighting against the restraints, begging him not to do that, not to hurt him.

"Ah, I see our little slut has forgotten the rule, we didn't ask you to speak, did we?" Iron Baron asked mockingly and everyone laughed.

He sobbed as he remembered what they had done to him the last time they were displeased with him. He couldn't think anymore, couldn't even process what was happening, he just knew he had to cum and the thought of being punished was almost turning him on more. He was riding the edge of what felt like the biggest orgasm of his life. Just as he started to tip over the edge the man behind him slammed the dildo into him and shoved in his finger in one move.

Kai screamed and came so hard he blacked out...


	26. Chapter 26

When Kai woke up again, he was still blindfolded and for a second he had no idea where he was. He lay there for a moment trying to process what had happened to him. His nipples were swollen and aching and he could feel the taste of cum on his tongue, making him gag. There was still dried cum all over his face and chest, and his whole body felt like he'd been beaten. He thought about what the men had done to him. They had whipped him, fucked him, and used him.

Though tears welled up in his eyes he also felt a slight tingle in his dick.

Why was he enjoying this? This wasn't right, it wasn't fair. He hadn't asked for any of this to happen to him or anyone else and he'd never been the sort of person to fantasize about being raped. That sort of thing had always struck him as weak or perverted. Yet here he was, pregnant, abducted, raped, abused, and so turned on he could barely stand it. Mentally, he pushed it all into the back of his mind. He just needed to escape. The agonizing over how and why he'd enjoyed their treatment could wait until he was safely back home with these perverts rotting in a jail cell somewhere.

He comforted himself with this fantasy, imagining his cozy little bedroom with its warm duvet and his sister.

What he wouldn't give to be there now. Cautiously, he felt around on the floor next to him. He seemed to be lying on a mat like the one they'd thrown him on earlier, but he wasn't wearing his wrist and ankle cuffs and he couldn't hear anyone nearby. He reached up to his blindfold and taking a deep breath, quickly removed it. He blinked against the dim light, trying to focus eyes that had become accustomed to the blackness, and peered around him.

He was in a small room with no furnishings.

The floor was covered in some sort of padded foam matting, and the walls were bare cold concrete. Off to the side, he could see an opening into an alcove that contained a toilet and sink, and on one wall was a flat-screen TV. The only door to the room was a solid-looking metal monstrosity with a sliding flap at the bottom and no handle. He pulled himself to his feet and staggered over to the door. He tugged at the flap, but it wouldn't budge and he gave up almost as soon as he'd started.

He made his way to the bathroom alcove and made use of the toilet, feeling absurdly grateful that they'd provided him with such niceties.

The sink dispensed only cold water and after gulping some of it down, he tried desperately to wash clean with the little flannel provided. Soon he was shivering and dripping wet, but he felt marginally better. At least he wasn't coated in cum anymore. He stepped back out into the main room and went to investigate the TV. It was set into the wall and he could find no controls on it, but just above it was a small lens that looked like a camera, watching him.

Moments later his suspicions were confirmed when a small light next to it blinked and the TV turned on.

He could see himself on the screen, looking wet and bedraggled, but surprisingly good. His nipples were rock hard and both they and his cock looked swollen, and some small part of him reacted to the inherent sexiness of his appearance. Just then, the screen flickered and switched to the image of a young woman. Kai saw it was the woman from the picture they had used to trick him into their trap. She was naked but for a blindfold and ball gag, and was on her knees.

She had her hands clasped behind her neck.

There was a man with a hideous orange tan and the long black ponytail was slapping a crop down onto her nipples making her breasts bounce and shake with every blow. She was screaming into the gag and she could see tears trickling out from under the blindfold, but she made no move to escape, or even to shield herself from the blows. The camera zoomed in slightly and he could see that her pussy was soaking wet, oozing onto the floor below her.

He stared at the image, his breath quickening, and wondered if he'd looked at all like that while the men were punishing him.

There was something desperately sexy about her, about the way the woman was so completely submissive and accepting of her punishment. She watched for another minute or so and then the image flickered again and suddenly there was a new girl on the screen. This one was wearing a leather harness that wrapped around her breasts, pushing them out and up in an obscene way. The leather straps went down between her legs and when the camera zoomed in he could see her pussy lips split open on either side of the harness, dripping with moisture.

Her nipples were clamped and joined by a delicate silver chain, and she was standing against a wall with her arms and legs bound spread-eagled.

Someone was flicking a whip at her wet pussy and with every impact, she would shudder and moan around the gag stretching her lips wide. After a few strokes, the whipping stopped and a vibrator was pressed against her slit. She cried out and began to gyrate her hips, humping desperately against the vibrator, only to have it pulled away and the whipping start again. Kai felt a rush of empathy, remembering how the men had tortured him with the same technique.

His dick throbbed slightly, remembering the orgasm he'd had when they'd finally let him cum.

Kai stood there, unable to look away from the screen as scene after scene of men and women being raped and tortured played. In one, a middle-aged man was bound with his hands behind his back and rope wrapped around his chest. His nipples were sticking out like rubbers, and he screamed every time they were touched. In another, a young-looking girl was on her hands and knees, fucking herself on a giant red dildo that extended from the brick wall.

When she slowed, a hose would spray her with what he assumed was icy cold water and she would shriek and immediately begin humping the dildo again.

A third showed a tiny little Asian woman. She was writhing and crying as two men with ski masks on fucked her ass and pussy at the same time while a third pinched and twisted her nipples. Again and again, the scene would change, and each video was more horrific than the last. Kai had no idea who these other captives were. Morro had said that Iron Baron sometimes took workers off Chen to sell on the black market, but Kai couldn't recognize anyone.

Was video of his rape going to join this series of videos, to be watched by the next unwilling captive?

He curled up on the floor, his brain overflowing with dozens of questions. At some point, he must have drifted off to sleep because he dreamed about being back home with Nya. That dream turned into a nightmare, however, when he realized he was pregnant in the dream. When he did give birth in the dream and the nurse handed him his baby, all he saw was Morro's face smirking up at him. He woke up what could have been hours or minutes later to see that the videos were still playing.

This time of a man being fucked in the ass and mouth at the same time.

He drifted off again to the sound of the man's moans. When Kai woke again, the screen was blank and the door to his cell was opening. The door opened and a man wearing a ski mask and nothing else stepped into the room. He threw the brunette a blindfold and then stood there silently, watching him, lightly stroking his hard cock. Kai hesitated for a moment and the stranger took a menacing step forward. He quickly pulled the blindfold on, not wanting to risk another punishment.

He knew he already had one owing from the last time they'd used him and he wasn't eager to add to it.

With the blindfold in place, he felt the man securing leather cuffs to his wrists and clipping them together behind his back. He grabbed him by one arm and he was led out of the room, blind and stumbling, terrified of what was going to happen to him. He hoped the ninja rescued him soon. If they were even bothered with him anymore. They walked a short way and then his hands were un-clipped and re-clipped together. He realized he was cuffed to a table on his back.

His ankles were also cuffed before he could think to kick out at his captors.

The blindfold was suddenly ripped off and Kai flinched at the sudden, brightness, closing his eyes tightly. When he felt he could open his eyes without much pain, he slowly opened them again and wished he hadn't. Iron Baron was standing near his cuffed feet with a new man Kai had never seen before. The man had a purple business suit on with a snake belt and purple pants with a black button-up shirt and his skin were pale like it had been bleached.

What stood out the most to Kai, however, was the smooth, dark purple hair and the dark, almost red eyes.

Kai then noticed movement by the stranger's feet and almost threw up. Kneel at either side of the man's feet were Tox and Chamille. Both girls were completely naked except for the identical purple jeweled collars they both wore tightly around their necks that were attached to leashes the man was holding. They looked like they hadn't eaten a decent meal in days and they kept their eyes to the ground, visibly shaking in terror.

"You do remember these two whores, don't you slut?" Iron Baron smirked at the bound brunette. "These two were sold to me not too long ago by Master Chen and, like you are now, they were stubborn and refused to embrace their new place in the world, but I broke them in eventually." He chuckled as he gently ran a hand through Tox's green hair. Kai watched in horror as Tox flinched for a second, before leaning into the touch and panting like a dog.

"After almost a week, they were begging to be stuffed and bred like the bitches they are." He cackled as the man with purple hair un-clipped the leashes, but the two girls made no attempts to escape. "After submitting to their new role in life, I happily sold them to my friend, Pythor P. Chumsworth, here; he has been grateful enough to allow his pets to assist me in this next lesson."

"Let us hurry this along, I have more important things to attend to than your perverted games." The man, Pythor, huffed in a voice that reminded Kai of a deceitful serpent.

"Vey well." Iron Baron replied and snapped his fingers. Almost immediately, Tox and Chamille crawled toward Kai on all fours and climbed on top of him. Before Kai could question what they were doing, he screamed when Tox suddenly swallowed his cock without difficulty and Chamille started sucking on one of his nipples and her hand played with his other one. Both his cock and nipples were still sensitive and sore from before. As Kai struggled and cried Iron Baron and Pythor started swapping idle gossip as if Kai wasn't getting molested right in front of them.

He caught Chamille's eyes and saw the pity and the regret in them, but she didn't stop.

Kai could only close his eyes and try not to focus on the pain and pleasure coursing through every nerve in his body...

* * *

Skylor tried to silence a whimper of fear as the car rocked and sped down the road. After she had seen the emails between her father and that monster Iron Baron Skylor had wanted to find Kai and warn him, but Chen got to her first and before she could do anything, he and Clouse, who she didn't know was there, grabbed her and tied her up and kept her locked in the basement for two days. Then they dragged her out and threw her into the back of Chen's car.

He and Clouse were sat in the front while she sat in the with her wrists and ankles tied with thick ropes and a piece of duck tape across her mouth.

She knew what they were going to do with her. They were planning on driving her out into the deepest, darkest part of the forest to kill her and dump her body where nobody was likely to find it. Winter was coming up and Ninjago always got heavy snowfall. She would be lucky if someone found her body in late Spring at the earliest. Chen may have gotten more money out of her if she was alive, but now she was too high a risk to keep around anymore.

As they drove down the empty forest road, Skylor looked out the darkened car windows at her future grave sight.

The forest was colossal, shadowy, and diverse. Its canopy was dominated by fir, cypress, and asp. They left just enough light for bright mushrooms to take advantage of the boulder-covered grounds below. Quiet climbing plants hung from most trees, and a medley of flowers, which blossomed brightly, clashed with the otherwise dark lower level. A variation of noises, which were caused by fleeing animals. This added life to the forest and added to the sounds of the occasional roar of a large animal trying to scare away predators.

As she looked around the car, Skylor noticed the door beside her was unlocked.

Her eyes widened when she was suddenly hit with an incredibly risky idea, but it was her only chance to get out of here alive. She double-checked to make sure neither man was watching before she suddenly opens the door and leaped from the still-moving car. What Skylor didn't notice, however, was that that side of the road was right next to a slope. She cried out in pain as she rolled down the forest slope, slamming into small rocks and the trees.

When she stopped rolling almost halfway down the slope, Skylor heard the sound of the car screeching to a halt.

Then the car started to reverse to where she had jumped out of the car. Without thinking, she started army crawling towards a collection of thorny rose bushes and crawled under them. The tiny sharp thorns scratched and clawed at her exposed, bruised flesh, but she managed to keep in a cry of pain. Soon she was completely covered by the bushes with her bright red hair fitting in with the roses and the shadows covering her bruised and bloody body.

Not even six seconds later, she heard someone running down the slope, waving a bright flashlight around.

The light passed by her three times but thankfully they didn't see her. She couldn't see who it was, but it was probably Clouse since Chen didn't like getting his hands dirty. After a few minutes of searching, the man ran back up the slope and Skylor heard the car speeding off into the distance. She didn't move from her hiding place until the sunrise started shining through the trees. She crawled back out into the open forest and climbed up the slope back up to the road.

She noticed a broken beer bottle shattered on the ground and used one of the large shards to cut her hands and feet free.

She ripped the tape off her mouth and double-checked to make sure her father's car wasn't coming before walking back up the road towards the city. She hoped someone could help her and Kai...


	27. Chapter 27

Kai figured he must have blacked out during his 'lesson' with Tox, Chamille, and Pythor because when he woke up he was back in the cell with the TV again. His hands were still cuffed, but his legs were free and he wasn't gagged or blindfolded. It took him a moment to register where he was and remember what happened. He felt like crying when he remembered how broken Tox and Chamille looked. Last he had seen them they were a pair of strong, stubborn women who took no shit from anyone.

But when Kai saw them, they were nothing like they used to be.

He could see it in their eyes. They were now hollow, empty shells of themselves, and Kai wondered if they would ever be able to put the pieces of their lives back together. Kai didn't even know if he could fix his life if by some miracle he got out of here. Kai's hands shifted closer to his stomach, almost cradling it. He glanced down to his still flat stomach. To somebody who was seeing it for the first time, it looked entirely unremarkable. A little muscular, but to his eyes, he was just able to see the small curve in it.

He had never thought about having children.

Not until he was pregnant that is. He did love kids of all ages, but he didn't want Morro's brat. He heard most babies looked like their fathers and if the baby did look like Morro, Kai knew he wouldn't be able to look at it without thinking about the monster who raped him. If he did escape this hell hole, he was planning on booking into an abortion clinic as soon as possible. Sighing heavily, he didn't get up from his spot on the floor. He just sat there and waited for anything to happen, mainly a rescue mission.

He was in no hurry to get kicked back into the lessons with Iron Baron and his men.

It got boring after about five minutes, maybe less. Kai was not too good with boredom. He was not sure how much time has passed when he gave in, getting to his feet. If he was quiet, maybe he could do some kind of exercise. Anything to pass the time. He looked at his cuffed hands and wondered what exercises he could do. A sigh escaped him, he decided to start with lunges. As long as he stayed quiet, it would be fine. Unfortunately, it seemed he was bad at being quiet, but much to his surprise, he was not dragged out into another lesson or punishment.

Even though the guards have noticed that he was up, they just left him alone.

So Kai just continued his small exercises and tried to ignore the growing feeling of dread growing in his gut. He wanted to know what Iron a few minutes of laying on the ground and staring at the ceiling, the lock clicked and the cell door opened. Kai looked up and was shocked to see Chen standing in front of the still-open door leading out into a seemingly empty hallway. The man looked murderous as he glared down at the brunette. Kai took a step back and prepared to slam him to the ground and run out, but he spoke before he got the chance.

"We have Skylor." He informed him and just like that, all the fight goes out of him. His breath caught and his eyes grew wide as he processed what Chen said.

"Wha- What?" His voice choked out, and while he would normally be upset with himself for it, at the moment he couldn't care less. He couldn't understand how Chen and his thugs had gotten to her. She was supposed to be protected. Protected by Lloyd. The one who hated him and outright said that he only was working with him because he could help them take down Morro. But now that he was captured by Chen and given to Iron Baron, the agent didn't have a reason to help him.

Kai should have thought this through more.

"We have Skylor," Chen repeated, his face growing red with anger. "And since she's so adamant of betraying me and bringing my empire to the ground that little bitch is now buried 6ft under the ground."

"Chen, you're her father!" The brunette screeched at him in shock, unable to comprehend the thought of a parent killing their child.

"She was once very loyal to me, being willing to work in my club and making me that sweet money." He hummed out loud in thought. "I cared for Skylor since that selfish whore of her mother killed herself and when I found out you were underaged, I allowed you to stay at my club at her request when I saw that she liked you."

"You forced her to work at that club!" Kai snarled, but Chen carried on as if he hadn't said anything.

"However, I mostly regarded Skylor as a pawn, she was one of my best workers, besides you that is, now, thanks to you, I've lost both my best workers!" He shouted and backhanded the brunette across the face. "We haven't found your precious little sister yet, but trust me, when we do she'll either be here with you or sharing a hole with that red-headed slut." He cackled as he walked out of the cell and locked the door behind him.

"YOU KEEP THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" Kai bellowed as he banged against the door, but Chen was already gone...

* * *

So as it turned out, Kai didn't have an immediate plan of action for escaping this hellish nightmare. After Chen had told him Skylor was dead, Kai felt like crying and shouting and killing the first person he saw at the same time. He knew they were looking for Nya and he hoped that the Ninja had at least kept her safe, even if they had let his best friend down. But that might not be for much longer. Since he now knew that there was a very high chance that Nya was in danger he started trying to come up with a plan to get out of here.

If he wanted to get out of here he had to be careful and while careful had never been his strong suit, he had found himself acting at a level of caution he didn't even know he was capable of.

Because for Nya, he would do anything. Even take part in Iron Baron's disgusting lessons and that's exactly what he did. Every time he had to perform those filthy sex acts or let those thugs touch his body, Kai felt like crying and throwing up at the same time, but he learned how to let his mind drift from the events, even if his traitorous body reacted to the unwanted pleasure. It made him sick. He was being tortured and forced to fuck people for a crowd's amusement.

It was absolutely disgusting.

He didn't know how people enjoyed raping people and causing suffering. Every night when he went to sleep, he couldn't help but think back at all of the filth on his body. All he wanted to do was take a quick nap. With all the tossing and turning and regret, he found himself losing more and more of his resting time. It had been causing him to slip up. Just yesterday, he almost begged them for mercy. It was sheer luck that Kai was able to gather his thoughts before he said something he knew he would regret.

He knew that he gave in for even a moment they would see him breaking a little more and more every time and increase their attempts to permanently destroy him.

He was tired, so tired, and not just physically. All of this pain and torture and pleasure was beginning to wear on him mentally. He was not sure how much longer he could last. But he couldn't give in now. He had to hold out, for Nya's sake. He couldn't let her get hurt, especially not because of him making a stupid mistake as falling for Chen's trap. He should have known that picture was faked, but he was so desperate that he didn't think about that.

Because of his carelessness, Skylor had gotten killed.

With that determined thought, Kai shifted his position a little more and tried to get some rest. He knew he had another long day tomorrow...

* * *

Kai sighed, nursing his aching jaw. Iron Baron had had him giving over a dozen blowjobs to his men with three other of Iron Baron's prisoners while he had a vibrator in his ass on a low setting. Enough to get him hard, but not enough to reach his limit. According to the others, he had been here for about three and a half weeks, possibly a month. Chen still hadn't said anything else about Nya. That meant that if he hadn't found her yet, he likely had some kind of elaborate plan that Kai was too distracted to understand.

He didn't have time to be worrying about plans.

He was too busy worrying about surviving in this place. Seriously, even he had limits. He didn't know how long was this going to go on. He was scared at how long they expected him to keep this up. He couldn't go on forever. Sooner or later, he was going to lose it, and it was anyone's guess as to what it would be first. His sanity or whatever dignity he had left. After everything he has been through with these monsters, it was a miracle he still has the former.

He sat there for a few more minutes, staring at the wall.

He was sure there a study saying that it only takes a few days without socialization to drive someone insane. Time dragged on, and on, and on. He was just stuck, alone in a tiny little cement cell, with nothing to do but stare at the walls. He could also stare at the floor, but that was not much more entertaining. Kai groaned, leaning back against the wall. He had been sitting so long that his legs had started to ache, but the same thing happened when he tried standing, and he was not just going to lay on the floor.

This was hell.

If he went to hell, this was what it would be. He was just be stuck in a little box with his sister in danger, his best friend dead, and a parasite growing inside him. He knew the longer he was here, the shorter the time he had to get an abortion. He didn't know the exact number of weeks, but he knew that after a few weeks he legally wouldn't be allowed to abort Morro's baby. Soon he would be trapped with a rapist's baby and no doubt be forced to marry said rapist after they'd turned him into a mindless cock whore.

There was literally no way that this could be worse.

Try as he might, the brunette couldn't make himself fall asleep. He was sure it was late, but he just couldn't make himself sleep. His throat was as scratchy and dry as sandpaper, his stomach ached with morning sickness or the lack of food, and he could almost feel the life draining from him. It was kind of hard to sleep if you were unsure if you would ever wake up. He knew Morro wouldn't actually let him die, but that thought alone made him wish for death to take him, regardless of his sister or the baby growing inside him.

Suddenly there was a loud thud outside the cell, and Kai looked up drearily.

He had no idea what was going on out there, probably one of the prisoners trying to escape again. The door opened, and the brunette frowned as he recognized the person standing there.

"C-Cole?" He called out. His voice was so weak and scratchy that he barely registered that it was his own.

"Come with me, quietly." The agent ordered in a harsh whisper.

"What about Skylor? Are you gonna let me die as you did with her?" Kai demanded weakly, struggling to get to his feet. Cole gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean we let her die? She's been with us the whole time; how do you think we found you?" He asked as he helped Kai to his feet. After the red-haired woman had escaped the forest, she had run straight to Kai's apartment and was shocked and scared at the sight of CIA agents all over the place, looking for evidence. Before she could leave, Jay had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and recognized her as Chen's daughter and Kai's best friend.

Jay had been quick to reassure her that she was safe and had taken her back to their secret base.

There she told them everything, including the emails that she had seen between and Chen and Iron Baron that told her the address of the human trafficker's den. Kai's tired and confused mind struggled to comprehend what Cole had just told him until it finally hit him. Chen had lied and Skylor was still alive.

"Chen's a lying, shitty bastard," Kai grumbled, leaning against the wall. The world spun around him, and he almost fell even with the added support from Cole.

"What happened to you?" The noirette questioned as Kai struggled to stay on his feet. He tried to take a step forward, but started falling, crumbling towards the ground. Before he landed on his face, however, he found himself being supported in Cole's strong arms. That shouldn't be as hot as it was, but at that moment Kai didn't care. The agent stumbled a little, a quiet curse muttered under his breath.

"I'm not going to be able to carry you, I kind of got shot recently." He admitted with sympathetic eyes. Kai nodded in understanding as he struggled to hold himself up, pulling himself out of the noirette's arms in order to stand on his own. Cole glanced at him warily, but when he was sure Kai wasn't going to faint, he led the pregnant brunette out of the cell. The two of them made their way through the maze of tunnels. Kai was shocked to find the place completely overrun by CIA agents and police officers.

Many of the thugs were handcuffed and forced either against the wall or the floor and Kai felt satisfaction at them getting a taste of their own medicine.

All the other cells were open and many of the female agents were helping the terrified victims out. Kai couldn't see Tox or Chamille, however. Pythor must still have them locked away somewhere. Thankfully, with all the police and agents making their way up and down the halls, Kai and Cole could figure out which direction to go without winding up at a dead end. It was slow going. Kai was barely able to stay on his feet, and the agent beside him was still limping from getting shot in the leg.

The world was still swirling and shaking.

The brunette had to rely on Cole to keep steadying him so that he didn't end up falling to the cold ground. When they did eventually made it out into glorious freedom, Kai saw dozens of police cars, S.W.A.T teams, police vans, and ambulances surrounding the giant warehouse-like building. Kai was carefully lifted into a gurney and taken into the back of a waiting ambulance. Cole climbed into the back of the ambulance with him and soon they were driving away from that disgusting place.

While the paramedics checked over his vitals, he drank about three bottles before Cole cut him off, telling him that it was unsafe to drink so much at once.

Kai reluctantly agreed and the paramedics asked if they could give him a sedative to help him relax. At first, he wanted to say no, but he soon realized that he probably wouldn't be able to sleep without it. He reluctantly agreed and while the paramedic gave him the injection Cole held his hand and reassured him everything would be alright and as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, Kai actually believed him for the first time...


	28. Chapter 28

When Kai woke up slowly, and he was surprised to find that he was hardly in any pain anymore. For a moment he couldn't remember what happened or where he was, thinking he was back in that hell hole. Then everything clicked, and he smiled, sitting up slowly. Cole had rescued him. Iron Baron's den was raided and many of the victims were rescued and were hopefully being reunited with their families. The thought of family made him think of Nya and Skylor.

Cole said they were alright, but he wanted to see them for himself.

He looked around and saw the paramedics had taken him to a room with medical things and lying down on a bed. Snuggling into the warm blankets, Kai felt a soft sigh escape him. Even though he had just woken up, he still felt really tired. He heard footsteps coming from back down the halls, but he was already so comfy, and the bed was so soft, and he was safe. He didn't have to worry about that place anymore. He closed his eyes, giving in to the warm feeling, willfully letting his muscles relax.

It was nice to be back with his all of friends. He heard someone enter his room and walk over to the bed he was currently lying in.

Kai opened his eyes to see Jay's face, the ginger inches away from him.

"Are you okay?! Well obviously not, you got tortured, but- I mean, you're alive, so that's good enough for now, I guess, but still! Don't you ever run off like that again!" He said a million miles a minute when he suddenly wrapped Kai in a tight hug, and the brunette cried out as his grip tightened around his injuries. Jay immediately pulled back, panic on his face.

"Did I- shit, did I hurt you?! Is the baby ok?! I didn't mean-"

"I- I'm okay." Kai gets out through gritted teeth, ignoring the searing pain. It appeared that the painkillers were wearing off. Kai frowned when Jay mentioned the baby, but he would deal with that later. Zane rushed into the room, dragging Jay away from him.

"He just woke up, Jaybird, please give him a minute to recover." He instructed his boyfriend. Kai sat up the rest of the way, wincing at the flash of pain that went through him. Then his hand started to ache. It was subtle, at first, and Kai looked down at it, noting the fresh bandages. Someone must have put them on after he arrived. Then it started throbbing, rapidly getting worse and worse as he blinked off the rest of his sleep. The more he woke up, the more it hurt.

He cursed, squeezing his eyes shut.

It looked like he got used to the painkillers and didn't know what to do now that they wore off.

"Kai, are you okay?" Zane asked with a concerned expression, stepping closer.

"I'll live." He gritted out through his teeth. "Don't want to get hooked on these painkillers, so I can power through." He muttered and Zane gave a hesitant nod.

"It would be better to not give you any more, so you don't get addicted to them and so it doesn't affect the pregnancy." He admitted, glancing at Kai's stomach for a split second before looking back at his face. "Perhaps you should go back to sleep." He suggested. In any other situation, Kai might have gotten annoyed. He just woke up and he was in a lot of pain, and he wanted him to just go back to sleep. But he couldn't bring himself to feel upset about it.

Instead, he smiled, even though he was in a lot of pain, after everything he's been through, he's just happy to see them again.

He gave a weak nod and focused on his breathing, trying to calm himself down. This hurt like hell, but at least he had got Jay and Zane with him. That was until Zane started to leave, pulling Jay out with him.

"Wait!" Kai exclaimed as he felt his eyes widen as he reached out with his good arm as though he could somehow grab them from the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" Jay asked.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do and I took like four pregnancy tests and they all came back positive." He explained, even though he knew they already knew this. "I need to make sure though because what if they were wrong and I'm not pregnant but I don't know how to do that or who to contact for a male pregnancy thing, please help." He begged desperately. Both agents were silent for a few seconds.

"Okay, first take a deep breath," Jay said softly. Kai did what he said and took a deep breath.

"You believe all of the pregnancy tests were wrong?" Zane asked in confusion.

"Yes, and I need to make an appointment but I don't know how."

"Okay... um," Jay muttered. It wasn't every day that Jay Walker was left speechless. He didn't know what to say in this situation, so Zane took over.

"I'll set up an appointment for you next week, so until then, just, stay calm." He explained.

"Next week? Can't it be sooner?" Kai asked, desperately wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

"You'll only have to wait like four days," Jay reassured.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous."

"Why? Don't you want kids?" The ginger-haired man asked him with sad eyes, almost like he was scared of Kai's answer. The brunette could only shrug, not sure how to answer. Kai wanted to have children one day but this is Morro's baby and even if it wasn't, Kai didn't think he was ready for a baby right now. Feeling the tension growing, Zane cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I'll go and check when your appointment is."

"Thanks, Zane." He smiled weakly. Zane nodded and walked out the room, taking Jay with him and Kai was left alone again. Now that he was alone with his own thoughts, Kai put a hand on his stomach. There was a whole separate human being growing in there. Maybe. Probably. He didn't want to think about it. Next week couldn't come fast enough. Just then, Jay popped his head into the room, startling Kai a little bit.

"You're gonna have to remain stationed at the base and Nya is staying nearby, but given your rescue and Iron Baron getting arrest, we will have her moved here." He explained. "Someone will have to inform her of the situation, and I feel that it would be best coming from you." He added sympathetically. Kai tensed when he heard this. He had forgotten Nya was still in the dark about all this. He was not going to be able to keep the fact that he worked at a strip club with Skylor a secret anymore.

Nya was definitely going to kill him...

* * *

When Kai was told Nya had finally arrived at the base, he thought his life flashed before his eyes. They thought it would be best to speak in a neutral area rather than the med bay. The two Smith siblings were now stood in a living room in the base, and thankfully, the agents who were stationed there have decided to leave them alone.

"Kai, what's going on?" His sister demanded. Her arms were folded tightly across her chest, and there was a sharp scowl on her face.

"Uh, well... what do you know so far?" The brunette asked and he gave a nervous chuckle.

"I know that you're a lying asshole." She growled and Kai winced, glancing off to the side.

"Okay, that's fair." He admitted. "Before I say anything, I just want you to know that I did it to keep you safe."

"What the fuck did you do?" Nya demanded once again.

"I think you've figured out that I don't work late-night shifts at a fancy restaurant waiting and cleaning tables, I never have been." He gulped in fear. "I, uh, well... up until recently, I've kinda... um... been working at the Club of Flaming Passion?" The brunette admitted, still not making eye contact.

"That better not mean what I think it does." His sister narrowed her eyes. He gave another nervous chuckle.

"Well, then I'm hoping that you're not thinking that it means I've been a stripper." He tried to joke to lighten the mood, but it only made things even worse. Her glare cut through him like a knife.

"Kai-"

"I know, I know! It's just... I didn't have a choice! I was fifteen, Nya!" He exclaimed. "I didn't exactly have a lot of career options."

"There has to have been something-"

"But there wasn't!" Kai yelled, but then he sighed, softening some. "Nya, my choices were let us starve, or take off my clothes, and by the time I was old enough to do something else, they wouldn't let me out." He explained. "They'd kill the both of us if I tried, so I stayed."

"How many?" Nya demanded, a small crack in her voice.

"What?" The brunette tensed, hoping against hope that he was wrong about what she was asking.

"How many people did you sleep with?" She quickly clarified. There was fear in her voice, and it made him wince. He hesitated a moment, but ultimately gave in. There was no point in trying to keep secrets anymore.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not know?!" She demanded.

"I lost count, if you count my time with Iron Baron, maybe over a hundred." The brunette admitted, ashamed. Sometimes, he wished he could remember. He wished he could remember the faces of the people who had violated him. Those people had lives, families, people who probably had no idea what their friends were doing in a strip club. Nya's expression of horror was burned into his eyes. He knew then and there that he was never going to be able to forget it.

Just like the first time, Chen made him sell his body for a handful of dirty cash.

Her next words surprise him, however. They were nothing like he was expecting when he first realized he had to tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry," Nya told him, pain all too visible in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry." She repeated softly. His confusion must have been evident because she addressed it immediately. "I know you, Kai, and I know that you wouldn't have done it if you had any other choice and... god, Kai, I'm so sorry."

"What?" That was all Kai could say. Suddenly she locked him into a tight hug, and it took him a moment to reciprocate the gesture. He thought she would hate him and call him every name under the sun.

"It's gonna be okay, big bro." She whispered into his ears. The words were so quiet that he could only just make them out. That is what finally broke him. Before Kai could stop himself, he started sobbing into his sister's shoulder.

"No, it's not." He choked as he reluctantly pulled out of the hug. "Nothing will ever be okay ever again!"

"Why?" She asked in confusion. It took a few minutes for Kai to collect himself enough to stop crying. He didn't know how he was supposed to tell his little sister that he was pregnant with his rapist's baby. He didn't want her to blame herself since he only took that job because he wanted Nya to have the best opportunities in life, but he also didn't want her to judge him for deciding to have an abortion.

"I-I... have this medical condition." He muttered, but this only made Nya more confused.

"What medical condition?" She asked, scared her brother had contracted an STD from his line of work.

"Nya, little sister, I don't know how to say this, but... I-I might be a-about four weeks pregnant." He finally said and Nya's eyes widened in horror when she realized what he had said.

"...I-Is it... one o-of you're... clients?" She slowly asked, glancing down at his stomach.

"No." He whimpered. "T-There was this m-man who always c-came to the c-club, his name was M-M-Morro." He stuttered as more tears began building up in his amber eyes.

"What did he do."

"I don't know what to do."

"Well, you don't want that monster's kid, right?"

"Honestly? I don't know." He admitted sadly. "I mean, one minute I want this parasite out of me, the next all I want is to hug and kiss it; if it even arrives."

"Well, you're already thinking like a parent." Nya hummed. "Sometimes you love them, sometimes you hate them."

"I guess." Kai smiled weakly, he was already feeling better.

"So, you want me to make the appointment?" She asked, catching Kai off-guard for a second.

"Uh, for what?" He asked in confusion.

"The abortion." She said plainly as if it was the most oblivious thing in the world.

"Excuse me?!" Kai cried, his voice going embarrassingly high. True he didn't want Morro's kid, but he needed to be sure that there actually was a baby before he decided to get rid of it.

"You just told me you wanted to get one." She said in the same tone like she was talking to a child.

"We don't even know for certain if I am pregnant yet! It might have been a false positive, so I'm having an ultrasound in a few days." He explained. "I want to been sure there is a baby first before I decide to do anything."

"Right, good luck with that." She scoffed before her gaze softened. "Kai, have you thought about what having this baby would mean? You'll be tied to that beast forever."

"I just need to examine all my options first." He said as he felt his lower lip wobble. He really didn't want to start crying again. He knew Nya made a good point, but that didn't mean he wanted to go through an abortion.

"Right, you go ahead and do that, when you're done just ask me when you want me to set it up for you." She said, not really believing Kai would keep the baby. Eventually, they both went and found the others. They were all sat in the dining room of the secret CIA base, and the siblings nervously sat down at the table, feeling a little out of place surrounded by all these agents. Jay soon started talking about a new invention he was working on with Zane and Nya.

Every once in a while, however, he would glance over at Kai with an unreadable expression that set him on edge.

It took him a few minutes to realize that both Cole and Zane had been doing the same thing. Lloyd was there, but he was just glaring at the brunette. He had been told that Skylor was still giving her statement and would likely be another couple of hours, and Nya was too busy with Jay and Zane to notice her brother growing more and more uncomfortable. Kai could only look away from everyone and stare at the wall as he curled in a little, wrapping his arms around his mid-section.

He just wanted all of this to stop...


	29. Chapter 29

After speaking to her brother and helping Jay with his projects, Nya decided to walk around the base to clear her mind about the bombshell her big brother had just dropped on her. But now, she didn't think she knew who Kai was anymore. Growing up, he was her hero and he the only family she had following their parents' disappearance because of that the two were very close and have a strong bond. Nya was also touched when her brother supported her endeavors and thanked him for his beliefs in her.

After she started excelling in school and the teachers told him she had a bright future, Kai was proud of her skills and happy that she could become something great and do something with her life.

Nya cursed herself for not seeing there was something wrong with her big brother for the last few years. Now he was paying the price for her blindness. She was so focused on her own life, her own friends, and her own future that she failed to see that Kai was suffering for her. He had told her not to blame herself, but how could she not? Kai only took that disgusting job so he could support her and her needs. He was only in danger because of her.

He had gotten raped because of her.

He was now carrying his rapist's child because of her. Nya really hoped that Kai came to his senses soon and got rid of that thing inside his stomach, then she could fix things and take care of her brother as he had done for her. As she wandered into a simple room with only a few comfy chairs inside. She saw Skylor sitting on an armchair and scowled.

"Nya, wait!" Skylor cried when Nya was about to walk away.

"Why should I?" She spat.

"I just want to talk." She pleaded. "I'm sorry about everything."

"Sorry about what exactly?" Nya sneered angrily. "Sorry about not stopping Kai from taking that job? Sorry for not reporting your dad for employing an underage teen in a strip club? Sorry for not being there when my brother was raped?! Sorry for tricking and mocking me?!"

"I was never tricking or mocking you Nya, I really like you!" Skylor cried, but just crossed her arms.

"Yeah right." She scoffed and Skylor sighed.

"How's Kai?"

"How the fuck do you think he is?!"

"I know he's pregnant-"

"Yeah and he's not keeping it!"

"Really? He said that?"

"Not exactly," Nya admitted. "But when he's had time to think about it, he won't keep this baby."

"Why not?"

"It's a rapist's baby!"

"Children shouldn't be punished for the crimes of the father."

"Don't start with that pro-life bullshit!" Nya shouted, her face growing redder and redder by the second. "I know people like that want everyone to live happily ever after, hold hands, and sing kumbaya; but this is the real fucking world and they need to wake up!" She shrieked, but Skylor maintained a calm expression.

"President Obama is not called the bigamist's child." She said, confusing Nya. "Music artist David Meece is not called the alcoholic's child."

"What's that got to do-"

"Dr. Jessica Gosnell is not called the murderer's child and actress Morgane Polanski is not called the pedophile's child." She continued. "Yet you're willing to call this harmless, unborn baby as just a rapist's child?"

"SHUT UP!" Nya roared and made to slap Skylor, but the red-haired woman quickly grabbed both her wrists and held her there. Nya continued to scream and shout as she struggled to pull out of her grip. After around ten minutes, Nya ran out of energy and slumped against Skylor, sobbing loudly into her shirt. The two girls just sat there, nothing but the sounds of Nya's crying and Skylor's quiet words of comfort breaking the silence...

* * *

Kai went through the next four days in a numbing daze. He just wanted to get it over with and leave this pregnancy scare behind him. When he was reunited with Skylor he rushed over and hugged her, aggravating her injuries, and causing her to wince slightly, even though she tried to hide it. Kai asked what had happened and when she told him, Kai was disturbed that Chen had actually planned on killing his own daughter. True, Chen said he had killed her but when Cole told him she was alive, he thought Chen was just making an empty threat.

Kai was thankful that Nya and she were still alive and mostly unharmed, but he couldn't rest easy until Morro was behind bars forever, so he could never contact Kai or his family again.

He had vanished after Iron Baron, Chen, and Clouse had been arrest and none of them were telling the Ninja where he was. Kai was terrified that the criminal would track him down and hurt him, even though he was in a CIA base, or try and hurt the people close to him. Luckily, Nya and Skylor were allowed to stay at the base with him for their protection. Kai noticed there was still some tension between the two girls, but that was to be expected with what happened.

Hopefully, they could work this out and stay friends like they were before.

Nya, Skylor, and the ninja, with the exception of Lloyd, kept staring at him and asking how he was doing. They were worried that Kai might do something drastic. He was almost never in a room alone, in case he tried to harm himself. Cole, Jay, and Zane checked on him a few times but were scared they would say something wrong. Kai hated being treated like he was made out of glass. However, he was scared that if he started complaining they, mainly Lloyd, would throw him out back to his apartment.

Where Morro could easily get to him. Zane had made the appointment was Thursday at 2 pm at a very decreet and private clinic.

It was only a few blocks away from the CIA base, but Jay said that he couldn't go alone just in case so the ginger-haired man was driving him to the clinic. He promised to just sit in the waiting room while Kai went into the appointment for the scan. Zane also said he would send some links for Kai to look at, calling them his options. When Thursday finally came, Kai was sweating bullets and he couldn't stop shaking. Jay noticed too and offered to go into the appointment with him. Kai wanted to say stay, but he couldn't.

He had to get ready and throw up before going to the appointment.

Kai really hated morning sickness, it totally sucked. He gargled water, then brushed his teeth. If he was pregnant, he was going to ask if there was something he could take to ease his morning sickness. Nya wanted to come into the appointment, but Kai said no. It took him a while to convince her he was okay and by the time she left with Cole to get things from their apartment, Kai had a little over an hour to get to his appointment, but he wanted to get there early.

To Kai, the drive to the clinic felt longer than it really was.

He felt like everyone was staring at him like they knew he was pregnant with a criminal's baby. Soon, he entered the clinic and checked in, then moved to sit down in the waiting room with Jay. He saw a few people there, a very pregnant man with his partner rubbing his stomach and cooing. A woman who seemed lost in thought, her hand caressing her stomach as she stared at the wall. There was a family in the play area, two small kids building blocks while the pregnant mother and father sat nearby watching.

Jay tried talking to him, but Kai just stared at the kids.

He wanted that, he really did. He wanted it so much. Before his parents had disappeared, Kai would spend hours daydreaming. He pictured having a little boy, riding on his shoulders and dripping ice cream on his head after playing at the park. Sometimes he pictured having a little girl and playing dress-up with them. He felt that Nya would love it and Kai would take pictures. He would braid her hair and do her makeup, then she would do his makeup.

He could just hear it. Their laughter, their joy, and their love.

Subconsciously, his thumb running small circles on his flat stomach. He really wanted that. Before all this happened, Nya would sometimes tell him that he would make a great father. She said that he was so protective and caring and he loved with all his soul, but he didn't want to have this baby. He was too scared of hurting them. He didn't want Morro to use the child to get to him, but he didn't want the baby to be harassed and targeted if it got out it was conceived by rape.

It wouldn't be fair on the baby.

"Mr. Smith?" A kind voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts. Kai looked up, a female nurse was holding a door open and looking around the waiting room. Jay smiled sweetly at him and promised to be here when he was done. He nodded as he stood up on shaky legs and slowly followed the nurse into the back.

"You're here for an ultrasound, correct?"

"Um, yes ma'am." He muttered. She nodded her head and took him into a doctor's room. She handed him a gown, told him to change into it and that the nurse would be there shortly to give him the ultrasound. He stood there for a few seconds after she left, suddenly unsure and even more nervous. Maybe he should have brought Nya, or let Jay come in with him. He took a deep breath and changed into the gown, folding his clothes and putting them on the floor next to the bed.

He sat down and waited, trying not to look too nervous.

This was fine, everything was fine. They would come in, perform the ultrasound and tell him he wasn't pregnant then he would go home and forget this ever happened. He jumped when someone knocked on the door, then softly told them to come in, hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt. A different nurse came in with a small smile on her face.

"Hi honey, I'm here to perform your ultrasound okay?" She asked with a reassuring smile. He nodded and she got started. She told him to lay down and rubbed something on his stomach.

"What's that for?"

"It's lubricant jelly, it helps prevent friction and transmit the sound waves."

"Sound waves?" He asked, genuinely curious. She nodded, done applying the jelly, and turned toward the ultrasound machine.

"Yep, this machine sends sound waves through your body." She explained. "They echo when they hit something, like a bone or an organ or a baby, and reflect back to this computer so we can get an image."

"That's cool."

"I think so, you ready to get started honey?"

"Yeah." He muttered, feeling more and more nervous. She nodded and turned to him, holding some microphone-looking thing in her hand.

"Alrighty then, this will feel a little cold okay." She warned He nodded but still jumped a little when it touched his stomach. She moved it around a bit, staring at the computer. Kai took a deep breath as he waited for her to say he was not pregnant and then he could lead.

"There you are." She beamed and Kai felt like his brain stopped working for a moment.

"What?" He stuttered out.

"Congratulations Mr. Smith, you're having a little baby." She nodded towards the screen, but Kai refused to look. He felt his face drop. He went numb all over. There was no way he could actually be pregnant.

"Would you like to see them?" She asked. He shook his head. He couldn't look at it. If he saw the baby then it made this real and this couldn't be real. He was dreaming. He was at home, cuddled up in his own bed, dreaming. "Okay then, would you like to hear their heartbeat?" She then asked and Kai froze.

"I- I can do that?" He stuttered. He thought it was too early for that. There was no way they had a heartbeat, not now. It was too early.

"If you want, it seems like you're about 4 weeks along, and if you look, you can see them moving." She pointed out. Kai panicked when he heard that now it was moving. He had to get out of here.

"Um, no thank you... I just, can I go? We're done right?" He pleaded desperately.

"Yes Mr. Smith, we can be done." The nurse signed. She turned off the machine and helped clean his stomach. "Please wait here, I'll be right back, you can get dressed." She said and left quickly, leaving him alone. He stared down at his stomach again, biting his lip. He really was pregnant. He didn't know what the fuck was he supposed to do now. He got dressed quickly then sat back down on the bed. He couldn't have a child with that bastard Morro, he just couldn't.

He needed to tell his sister, but he didn't want to.

Nya was very vocal on how much she does not want Kai to have a rapist's kid, but now he had one. Well, he had one growing and developing inside him. His sister would probably yell. She might even leave him alone. Kai didn't want Nya to leave. He sniffed and wiped his nose with his sleeve. He looked down at his stomach with seething hatred.

"This is your fault." He hissed. Obliviously, he got no response. He glared, of course, there wasn't a response. They were in his stomach. They because they weren't an 'it'. There was a tiny human being in his womb. He sighed harshly and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting for the nurse to come back so he could just go home. When she did come back in, after knocking again, she had some pamphlets with her. They were about how to deal with an unplanned pregnancy and about crisis pregnancy centers nearby.

"Um, thanks." He murmured, not sure what to do with these. She looked at him for a second, then signed and gave him one last thing.

"This comes free with the ultrasound." She said. "Go home, look those over, you can call or make another appointment if you have any questions; have a nice day, Mr. Smith."

"Thank you, um, where do I pay? How... how much was all of this?" He asked, planning on paying Zane back as soon as possible, but she shook her head.

"This is a pregnancy care center, Mr. Smith, it was free."

"Oh, well... thank you." He said, still shocked that there was a free pregnancy center. The nurse gave him one last smile, then left. He waited a few more seconds, then he left the little room to see Jay kept his word and waited for him. The ginger-haired man was talking to the pregnant man and his partner and judging by how loud they were laughing they seemed to be getting along.

"Oh hey, Kai!" Jay smiled when he saw the brunette walking over to them. "How'd it go in there?"

"Fine." He muttered, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Can we just leave?"

"Sure."

"I hope you two have a good day, and congratulations on the baby, I think you'll make great parents!" The pregnant man called after them before the nurse took him and his partner into the room for his appointment. When Kai heard this, he froze and glared at Jay.

"Did you tell him we're together?!" He hissed.

"No!" Jay cried. "I was just talking to them and he must have jumped to conclusions!" He tried to explain, but Kai didn't believe him. Jay had already lied to him before, so he could be lying to his face now. Kai just scoffed and stormed out of the clinic to the car...


	30. Chapter 30

Kai was silent the entire drive back to the base. Jay tried to talk to him but eventually gave up. Kai looked through some of the pamphlets while they drove. The one he was currently reading was about adoption. If he chose to put his baby up for adoption, then the clinic would help him meet couples who've been approved by the adoption agency. He would get to meet them and decide who would get to take care of his baby. Giving them away would break his heart, but maybe it would make everyone happy.

Plus, he couldn't afford to raise a baby.

Without a decent job, and unlikely to find another one in the near future due to the pregnancy, he couldn't currently provide a positive, stable, and safe home environment for the baby. They soon arrived at the base, but Kai stopped in the car for a few moments. His mind was still in shock at the news of his pregnancy. He breathed out harshly and shoved the car door open. He stormed into the base and marched down the halls, ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him.

He entered the dining room and threw the pamphlets on the table as Zane got started on dinner.

It was still early, but he knew Cole ate like a horse so if he wanted to make all the food in time for dinner he had to start now. Zane noticed Kai sitting alone at the table and tried to him, but Kai asked to be left alone as politely as he could. The brunette found himself touching his stomach a lot while he listened to Zane prepare the meal. It was weird to him, knowing that someone was growing inside of his body. The nurse said they were moving around, but he couldn't feel them moving.

Not yet, at least but he would soon.

If they were moving, then they had to have a body. Kai wondered what it looked like. If they had fingers or toes yet. He heard Zane put something in the oven to cook and then he went to set the table. Kai noticed the pamphlets were still there. He didn't want to look at them right now. When he went to grab them he saw something sticking out. A closer look told him it was what the nurse gave him, he didn't have a chance to look at it before.

He assumed it was just another pamphlet.

It wasn't. He sat back down, staring at the picture. It was his ultrasound. The little baby inside of him. He could see their little body and their little head. The nurse said they were moving. He didn't want to at the time, but now he wanted to see it. He wanted to see them move and hear their heartbeat. He lost all sense of time staring at the picture. He couldn't help it, he started to picture life with a baby. Waking them up for school, helping them get dressed, eating breakfast as a family, going to the park.

He lost himself to his fantasy.

Before he knew it, the timer went off and dinner was done and the table was set. The pamphlets were still out and he was just sitting here doing nothing. Zane turned the oven off, took the food out, and put it on the stove to cool before calling for the others. Kai grabbed the pamphlets, folded them up, and shoved them in his pocket. He also put the ultrasound picture in his back pocket. Zane was just putting the food on the table when the others burst in.

Nya sat next to her brother and wanted to ask him about the appointment, but thought it would be best if she waited until after dinner to ask.

The ninja all sat down in their chairs and made excited noises while Zane passed out the food. Cole was practically bouncing in his seat as he licked his lips. Jay let out a long stream of praise when Zane put the food on the table and grabbed the chimichanga closest to him and shoved it in his mouth and moaned. Kai shook his head and almost chuckled, grabbing one for himself. With how many people were at the table, Zane had made more food than usual.

But with Cole's metabolism and everyone's love for him, the food was gone in no time.

After there were only crumbs left, Cole leaned back in his chair, hands rubbing his stomach.

"Those were better than sex Snowflake." He grinned without thinking. When he realized what he said, he blushed and everyone froze. The team looked over at their guests. Nya and Skylor were keeping their eyes fixed on their plates, whereas Kai was blushing bright red as he tried to remember how to breathe.

"S-So... how was everyone's day?" Skylor suddenly asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I got back to the apartment and found this on the door." Nya glared and pulled out an eviction notice from her pocket.

"What?! Why?!" Kai exclaimed as he examined the notice. It explained that they missed paying the rent and for disturbing the neighbors with all the police and CIA agents coming in and out of the building. It said that they had a month to find a new place to live before the landlord kicked them out.

"I tried to explain to the landlord the situation, but he refused to reconsider his decision," Cole added with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

"You can stay here until we arrest Morro and he is sentenced to prison," Lloyd replied with a small glare. Whether it was about Kai and Nya losing the home they'd lived in their entire lives or the fact that they had to stay at the base even longer.

"And after that?" Kai asked, but no one had an answer.

"We will deal with that situation when we come to it." Zane finally said, but this did nothing to ease the siblings' worry. They all sat in silence for a few minutes, before Nya finally cleared her throat.

"So Kai, what did they say at the clinic?" She asked and everyone looked at him expectedly. Kai tried to come up with the right words to say before he pulled out the ultrasound picture. It was folded in half, so he still had time to put it away, but it would be better he told her now than later. Kai put the still folded picture and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He was so scared. What if Nya reacted badly? What if she took one look at the picture and left.

Just walked out the door and never come back?

What if the ninja's base wasn't equipped to take care of pregnancy and threw him out. The brunette whimpered. He didn't mean to, it just slipped out. His eyes were watering too and he was shaking. This was it, everyone would know. Kai sniffed as he wiped the tears away before they could have a chance to fall. He could tell Nya not to look. He could, but he knew she wouldn't drop it completely and would bring it up again. She had to know, Kai didn't know how to handle this.

He needed his sister to tell him what to do.

He needed her to tell him that everything would be okay. He took a deep breath to steady himself and nodded towards the picture. It was slightly opened now, Kai could see the black and grey part of the image.

"You want me to look at it?" She asked and he nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see Nya's reaction. He felt Nya back up and heard her grab the picture and open it. It was silent. Kai didn't know how long they stood there in silence, he still had his eyes shut. He was too scared to open them. He could hear Nya's breathing and felt everyone's eyes on him. His sister was taking very deep and long breaths. She sounded mad, or maybe that was just Kai's brain messing with him.

People couldn't breathe angrily, right?

He slowly opened his eyes. Nya was glaring at Kai's stomach. She was mad. She looked so mad. Her hands were clenched in a fist, the edges of the picture crumbling under her strength. She looked up sharply and glared at Kai. He felt himself shrink back, trying to get away from Nya and her glaring, angry, eyes. He looked down.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, even though he didn't know what he was apologizing for, but Nya was mad so he should say sorry. because he was. He was so sorry. He didn't have to get that job and he didn't mean to get pregnant. He really didn't. Nya stalked forward and slapped the picture on his chest.

"Get rid of it." She growled.

"Nya-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Nya spat at their former neighbor, who flinched at her tone. Cole, Zane, Lloyd, and Skylor glared at her but didn't want to make the bad situation even worse. Kai looked up, staring at Nya with wide eyes. She was glaring murder at her older brother. She looked so, so mad. He opened his mouth again but he choked on whatever he was about to say. He couldn't get anything out. His throat felt tight like someone was strangling him. He tried his breathing exercise Skylor taught him, but it wasn't working. His sister was mad at him. The only family he had left was going to leave him. When he said nothing, Nya shot him one last glare then walked towards the door.

Kai started to panic, thinking she was leaving him, just like their parents had.

"Nya!" He choked out, terrified. Tears falling freely. She couldn't leave. Kai needed her. She stopped at the door but didn't turn around. She opened the front door, stopped, and looked down.

"Get rid of it." She repeated before leaving. She didn't even slam the door. She left it open as she walked away. Kai could only sit there, holding the picture, in shock as he watched his sister walk away. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Cole looking at him with pity. That was what broke him. Kai burst into tears as he clutched the picture as Cole quickly pulled him into a hug. Kai felt more arms wrap around him and saw Jay and Zane had joined in the hug.

Lloyd and Skylor watched this all happen and while Lloyd seemed lost in his own thoughts, Skylor was glaring at the door Nya and left through...

* * *

Nya growled loudly as she paced around the large bedroom she was sharing with her brother. All she felt at that moment was this deep, burning anger. Anger at Morro for raping Kai. Anger at Chen for helping that bastard rape Kai. Anger at Kai for taking that job at the strip club. Anger at Skylor for not telling her about her brother's real job. Anger at Jay and the rest of the ninja for not catching Morro. Anger at the unborn child for even existing and being a constant reminder of what her brother went through.

Anger at their parents for leaving and causing all this pain.

Anger at herself for failing to protect her brother from all that happened. All she wanted to do was track Morro down and hurt him more than he hurt Kai. She started taking her anger out on her pillow, punching and clawing at it when a shadow appeared in the doorway. She quickly turned around and scowled when she saw Skylor standing there, watching her lose her temper.

"I have nothing to say to you, get out!" She snarled, but Skylor ignored her as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Kai didn't deserve to be talked to like that." She said in a cold voice.

"He deserves someone to tell it like it is and shock some sense into him!"

"What he needs is his sister comforting him, telling him everything will be alright!"

"Nothing will be alright until that parasitic bastard is out of him!"

"An abortion won't fix this! If he did have one he'd be forever wondering what his baby would have been like! He'd be tortured with guilt! It will destroy him!"

"IT MIGHT AT FIRST BUT IN TIME HE'LL REALIZE THAT THIS IS FOR THE BEST AND WILL BE RELIEVED!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW I FELT WHEN I HAD MINE!" Skylor suddenly roared, catching Nya completely off guard. The red-haired woman took several deep breaths to regain her composure before she sat down on the noirette's bed. Nya hesitated for a moment before she sat next to her and waited for her friend to continue. They both sat in silence for almost twenty minutes before Skylor let out a cold, empty chuckle.

"Skylor?"

"It's funny before I got pregnant, all I wanted was to have kids and do a better job than my parents did." She said, glaring a hole into the floor. "Then, after Chen forced those men on me that first night, I noticed I missed two of my periods." She frowned as she remembered what happened. "I only knew a few things about sex, but I knew what missing a period could mean, so I stole a few pregnancy tests from a drug store and they all came back positive."

"What'd you do?"

"I stole some cash from Chen and went to the drug store and bought some pills." She said and Nya knew she didn't need Skylor to tell her what happened next. "I don't think Chen ever knew, if he did he never said anything, but I don't really care." She shrugged, but Nya saw the tears in her eyes.

"Did you regret it?"

"Yes and no." She admitted. "I knew there was no way I could keep that baby if Chen found out he'd either force to have an abortion anyway, sell to the highest bidder on the black market, or raise it as he had me." She shuddered at the memory of her childhood. "But at the same time, I've always wanted to know what would have happened if I had given birth; I could have gone to the police and told them everything, hell, an underage girl having a baby would have at least caused a visit from Social Services, or given the baby up for adoption; you always hear of babies being left at hospitals and places like that."

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault, you're just looking out for your brother." Skylor sniffed as the tears started to fall. Nya quickly pulled her friend into a tight embrace and comforted her as she let out all the grief and guilt she had carried all these years...


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> This chapter might be triggering as I did some research on abortion and had Kai look at the same things I did.

Kai opened his eyes slowly and blinked then squeezed his eyes shut at the glaring light coming in through the window. His tired mind thinking he was back home, he groaned, turned over, and reached out for his phone on his bedside table. He made a confused noise and moved his hand around when he couldn't find it. He slowly opened one eye. He sat up when he realized he was still at the base. Kai glanced around the room for Nya, but nobody was in the room.

He was alone.

He frowned, it took him a minute to remember what happened. After Nya had stormed out, he cried until he passed out and one of the ninja, probably Cole, carried him to his room to tuck him into bed. He buried his head in his pillow and felt like screaming again. How is this his life? He was pregnant, with a real baby. He should have been happy. Nya should have been happy. But no, she was pissed. Kai did understand why she was so upset about this.

She didn't want him to have this rapist's baby.

Kai's eyes burned, tears building up. He struggled to keep them from falling. She made it sound like it was a definite thing like he was going to get rid of his unborn baby. Kai didn't even know anything about abortions. All he knew was that it destroyed the fetus, but that's it. He didn't what they did exactly or the aftermath side effects. He had to do some research on it first, and he had to talk to his sister. Have a real adult conversation with her and talk this over.

Kai was almost positive he could get Nya to at least think about him having the baby before they talked about abortion.

He looked down at his ultrasound picture that was sitting in his pocket. Nya probably wouldn't even consider him keeping it. She might though, but she might just outright decline it. Kai groaned again and banged his head softly on his pillow. The brunette sniffed and looked at the black and white photo of his unborn baby. If he was being honest, it still made him want to curl up in a tight ball and sob when he saw it. He forced himself not to though.

Crying wouldn't solve this, he had to stay calm and collected.

Besides, Nya would have to talk to him eventually. Kai almost drifted off, looking at the picture lost in thought. Before he knew it, it was almost nine in the morning. Kai sighed and put his hand on his stomach, he needed to come up with a plan. It was now late in the morning and way too late to even think about going back to sleep, but he wasn't going to sit around and cry and beg Nya to come back. He was going to do something with his time.

He should probably research what abortion is, exactly.

He never put much thought into it before, he never wanted to think about it. But he had to now, he has to research what it is. He pulled out his phone, typed in 'abortion', and clicked on a few links. According to the links, there were two ways of ending a pregnancy. In-clinic abortion and the abortion pill. Both were safe and very common when people used abortions as an option. He clicked around a bit, looking for information on the actual abortion and what an abortion pill was.

He read one link that described suction abortion, also called vacuum aspiration.

It was the most common type of in-clinic abortion. It used gentle suction to empty the uterus. Kai sighed, well this was great and all but it didn't go into any detail. It was pretty vague and irritating. He thought that maybe there was a video or something he could watch, to actually see what would happen. He clicked on the back button and typed in 'abortion video'. The Tiktok Abortion videos didn't actually show abortion, but the YouTube videos did.

He started scrolling down, there were so many links, and some of them weren't even what he asked for.

He clicked on the first one, thinking he might as well just go top to bottom. A graphic and disturbing video showing the end product of abortion. He looked down and froze. The video wasn't playing, but he could see the image. He saw a tiny body in a gloved hand, curled up on three fingers. There was a chunk missing from the stomach like someone took scissors and just cut it. He reluctantly clicked play and instantly regretted it. The video started with the words 'Abortion: Before & After'.

It showed an image of a tiny baby in between two fingers, showing the inches, and had the words 'seven weeks four days' under it.

On the right was a large circle showing a real-life video of what he assumed was an embryo in the womb. The camera, or whatever recorded it, was close to the embryo. He could see the fingers and, as it backed up, the front of the head and the rib cage. The skin was transparent so he could actually see the bones in the hands and abdomen. The arms were moving up and down. The feed moved to the side, a different picture showing up on the right.

It was of an adult finger with blood and little limbs on the nail.

He looked to the left, where he could still see the little human moving around. The image went away and a new picture of a seven-week embryo took its place. He could see the eyes, arms, and legs with little fingers and toes, and its head almost as big as the body attached to the umbilical cord. Kai sniffed, his arms slowly covering his stomach. He continued watching the videos. It went back to how it first looked, this time the embryo more formed and the words 'eight weeks two days'.

He looked at the circle, it was showing a moving embryo.

He could see the blood vessels and more developed fingers moving around more smoothly. It wasn't there long before a picture showed up on the left. He breathed in harshly through his nose, his arms tightening almost protectively around his stomach. It was a body, this time. It looked squished but he could still see the head with eyes and a nose and the arms with hands and fingers. The legs weren't there but he could see the bones of the rib cage.

His lip wobbled, he felt a tear fall down his face.

Before he had a chance to process that the image changed again. It started out zoomed in on a bloody mess. He could make out the torn-up legs and an arm and a bloody pile. The rib cage busted up and crooked. The image zoomed out, showing an image of the procedure. Suction and curettage abortion of a nine-week-old fetus. His vision was blurry, so he couldn't make out the pictures. The video continued, showing a ten-week-old fetus now.

The image on the left looked like a really detailed ultrasound, just yellow.

The head wasn't as big as the rest of the body now and it looked like the limbs grew. He didn't want to look to the right. He didn't want to see it, but he forced himself to look. He choked on a sob, the fetus wasn't crushed or too torn apart to make out. He could see the legs, arms, head, and body. The stomach was torn open, organs pouring out. The legs weren't attached. Kai whimpered as the video continued, eleven weeks. It was the same image he saw before he hit play.

Next was another yellow ultrasound, he could make out the face clearly.

The baby yawned and moved. The next one was twenty-seven weeks and Kai's eyes widened. No one would get an abortion that late. It changed again, now twenty-four weeks. There was a baby on a table, covered in blood and getting moved by a pair of hands and wrapped in a bloody cloth. The video ended. By this time Kai was openly sobbing, arms clutching his stomach. Nya could go to hell. There was no way Kai was going to do this to his baby and if Nya wouldn't accept that then she could just stay gone.

Kai would make this work, he would find a way to raise his baby...

* * *

Kai didn't know how long he sat on his bed just staring at his phone, lost in thought. His arms wrapped around his stomach. Maybe if he showed Nya that video she wouldn't want Kai to do it anymore. Maybe if she just saw the video, maybe then she would reconsider her whole not wanting Kai to have a rapist's kid thing. Maybe she would at least consider letting Kai find a couple to adopt the baby. If she didn't, if she still wanted Kai to allow someone to kill his baby then he wasn't sure about anything anymore when it came to Nya.

He never expected her to just walk out like that, some yelling sure but not abandonment.

Nya would come back and talk to him. Probably in a few days and if she doesn't, well sucked to be her because she's the one missing out on her niece or nephew's life, not Kai. Nya was the one who won't be there when he goes in for his next ultrasound. Nya was the one who won't get to hear their heartbeat and see them move. Nya was the one who won't be there when Kai feels them kick for the first time. Nya was the one who won't see them being born.

Nya was the one who won't get to hold the baby.

Nya was the one who won't get to hear their babble or their first steps or words. Hopefully, that won't happen. Nya will be there for all of that. Once they talk this over Nya would understand. She was just scared and looking out for her brother and that was okay. Thanks to all this Kai knew it was okay to be scared. He was still young and Nya was younger than him, it was perfectly normal for them to be scared. Kai was a single parent now who wasn't even in his mid-twenties yet and currently jobless.

There was a lot that could go wrong.

There was a lot more at stake now that there was a little person added to the mix. He understood that, but it was no excuse to give up. He would try, for his baby, he had to at least try. He got up with a groan and stretched out his limbs, then promptly ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up. He rinsed out his mouth with water then headed to the kitchen to eat. Even though he wasn't that hungry he still needed to keep up his strength. He was eating for two now.

Kai stopped at the kitchen entrance and saw Zane was already there, making breakfast.

The others were there, including Nya and Skylor. When he and Nya made eye contact she averted her gaze to her plate as Kai sat across from her, in between Jay and Cole. As they waited for breakfast, Kai noticed everyone was tensed. He figured that it was probably because of the argument between the siblings last night. Before anyone could say anything, Zane suddenly entered the dining room, having made everyone dipping eggs with toast and avocado.

They all silently ate their breakfast, until Nya finally worked up the nerve to clear her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Kai-"

"Stop right there," Kai stated calmly. "I am keeping this baby, whether you like it or not, and if you can't accept that then I'm sorry but I won't change my mind." He told her with a sharp tone that he only used when he made it clear that his word was law. Nya closed her mouth and reluctantly nodded in understanding. She wasn't happy about it, but after her talk with Skylor, she understood that this was Kai's choice. The least she could do was be there for him after everything he had done for her.

Kai was a little shocked that she gave up so quickly but decided it was for the best and relaxed in his seat as he finished his breakfast.

"Um... K-Kai, we have s-something to tell you." Jay suddenly stuttered.

"What's up?" The brunette asked.

"Morro was arrested last night," Zane replied and Kai and the girls froze. "He was caught in your old neighborhood, we believe he was looking for you."

"Tell me that bastard is hanging in his cell!" Nya snarled in rage.

"Unfortunately no, but he's in custody until his bail hearing next week," Cole explained. "He's being charged with murder, drug dealing, arms dealing, attempted murder, and theft."

"What about all that stuff with Chen and Iron Baron?" Skylor asked.

"Both of them are being charged with sexual assault, statutory rape, and human trafficking," Lloyd said. "Chen and Clouse are also being charged with attempted murder."

"But what about Morro?" Kai asked fearfully and the agents shared worried looks before Lloyd sighed.

"We can't charge him with rape."

"WHAT?!" Kai, Nya, and Skylor all screamed when they heard this, and Kai's eyes filled with tears.

"He claims the sex between both of you was consensual and, with your previous profession and the lack of evidence, the prosecution isn't willing to take the rape charge to court as it could risk him being freed from the other charges." The blond-haired man explained and now Kai had tears streaming down his face and was on the verge of having a panic attack. Cole was by his side in an instant, hugging him and telling him everything would be alright.

It was then Lloyd decided to drop another bombshell on them.

"Since it's unlikely Morro or any of them will be granted bail, there's no reason for you three to stay here anymore." He said, almost gleefully, but Kai was too stressed to focus.

"B-B-But where are we supposed to go?!" Kai cried.

"We can put you in touch with a retail agency or-"

"All three of you can stay at my place until you find something else." Jay suddenly offered, shocking everyone.

"Really?" Nya asked, not really believing it.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid I've only got three bedrooms in my apartment, but we can figure out sleeping arrangements if you agree." He explained. Kai and the girls all shared a look as they seemed to mentally have a discussion about it. After a few minutes of thinking about Jay's offer, the girls nodded and Kai turned back to the kind ginger-haired man.

"Alright, we'll move in with you."...


	32. Chapter 32

Jay yawned as woke up to the sound of his alarm and the smell of eggs and bacon. He had a small smile on his face as he got dressed and walked towards the kitchen. There he found Skylor, Kai, and Nya making enough breakfast to feed an army. By now the trio had been living with him for just over a month and he was glad he offered them a place to stay. Morro, Chen, Clouse, and Iron Baron had been denied bail and would be remaining in prison custody until their trials in six weeks.

Kai and Skylor would have to give testimonies in court against Chen and Clouse.

Due to the amount of overwhelming evidence against him, Iron Baron had no choice but to make a plea deal in order to avoid being given the death penalty. He was sentenced to life in prison with no chance of parole. Due to the fact that Morro wasn't being charged with rape or any of his business with Chen, both Kai and Skylor wouldn't have to go on the stand against him, which everyone was thankful for. Kai was now two months pregnant and Jay noticed the symptoms.

He was experiencing horrible morning sickness, mood changes, and very bizarre cravings.

One time Nya caught him eating potato chips dipped in chocolate and peanut butter. At two months pregnant, Kai didn't have a visible belly just yet, although he complained that he had been feeling a little bloated. To Jay and his two boyfriends, however, he was still as good-looking as he had been since they first met him. Since the day they had moved in, Nya had still been going to school as normal while Kai and Skylor had been looking for a job.

Unfortunately, it wasn't as simple as that.

The criminal cases of Morro, Chen, Clouse, and Iron Baron had been all over the news and all media outlets. Nearly half of these reports included Kai and Skylor's full names and included details about the case, mainly about how Kai tried to accuse Morro of rape but there wasn't enough evidence. Kai was already having a hard enough time finding a job with very few qualifications and being pregnant, but these news reports were making it impossible.

The trio was too scared to leave the apartment sometimes and Jay had to drive Nya to school.

"Morning Jay!" Kai smiled warmly, causing butterflies in the ginger's stomach.

"Good morning, any plans today?" He asked. Now that Morro and Chen were locked up, Jay, Cole, and Zane had been encouraging Kai and Skylor to leave the apartment and get adjusted to normal life again.

"I have to meet with a lawyer to talk about Chen's assets since I'm his next of kin, but I'm just gonna tell him where to shove it." Skylor scowled at the sizzling bacon and eggs as she scooped it off and onto a plate before handing it to their host.

"I've gotta cram for a test after the fourth period." Nya groaned with dread as Kai chuckled.

"What about you?" Jay asked the brunette.

"Nothing really, might sort out the laundry or go out and get some coffee." He shrugged and the others barely managed to contain their joy and excitement. This was the first time Kai was willing to leave the apartment since Jay had let them move in. Soon Jay had left with Nya to drop her off at school and go to work and an hour after they left Skylor headed off to meet with this lawyer about her father's assets. Kai sat in the apartment alone, looking through the different channels but quickly got bored.

With an irritated sigh, he stood up and picked up the hamper from the bathroom.

The apartment building had ten washing machines and ten dyers down in the basement for tenants to use whenever they wished. The landlord told his tenants that they had to write their names and apartment numbers down when they used the laundry machines so he could add the cost onto their rent, and if he found out they hadn't, he would evict them. As he reached the ground floor and wrote his name and apartment number, he noticed a woman watching him but he chose to ignore it.

He began walking down the stairs and could hear the woman following him down.

Again, he shrugged this off, thinking she lived in the building as well and was just coming to collect her own laundry. As he tossed the dirty clothes into a washing machine, he felt the woman's eyes on his back and he acknowledged that she was just standing in the middle of the basement and had not made a move to collect any laundry. It was then he finally saw that all the other machines were empty, meaning the only laundry down there was his.

"Excuse me honey, are you Kai Smith?" The woman suddenly asked in a warm, gentle voice and this caused Kai to turn around and get a good look at her. Her ginger, short hair was tied tight in a bun and revealed a chiseled, lived-in face. Her narrow mint green eyes set elegantly within their sockets. Her knee-length dress flowed from top to bottom and had a small keyhole neckline. The dark purple, velvety, buttoned-up fabric of her dress covered her stomach.

The continuous flow was broken up by a wide black belt worn low around her waist.

Below the belt, the dress opened up to the left but was not too revealing. The front of the top dress was shorter at the front and curved outwards, the back continued to flow a small length behind her and ended in a broad curve. Her sleeves were almost the length of her arms and narrow. Their flow was broken up above the elbow where they changed color to an ivory white and where they're divided by small, modest bands. These were the same fabric and color used to outline the sleeves and end of the skirt.

She had a pair of black flats on her feet and black tights.

"Um, yes, do I know you?" He asked, racking his brain for any memory of the woman, but came up blank.

"No; but you know my son, Morro." She replied and Kai's eyes widened in horror as he dropped the now empty hamper on the ground. "I'm his mother, Wendy."

"W-What does he want f-from me?" He whimpered, backing up slightly.

"He doesn't know I'm here." She said as she fixed Kai with a stare that reminded him of a disappointed parent and held up a newspaper. Kai looked at it and saw the front page was about Morro and how he had been accused of raping Kai. "I just think we need to have a chat about these lies you've been telling."...

* * *

Nya sighed as she buried her head in her textbook, trying to ignore the stares and snickering behind her back from the other students in the library where she was studying for her upcoming test. By now everyone knew that her brother was a prostitute and was allegedly raped by one of his clients. Unfortunately, kids could be cruel and rumors started spreading through the school like wildfire. While many people were sympathetic some others weren't.

Some students would make passive-aggressive comments to her about her brother but so just outright made fun of him in front of her.

What made Nya's blood boil were the one or two students who had the nerve to say that if Kai's allegations were true then he deserved to be raped just because of his job. Nya was about to put her books away and leave when she noticed her friends sitting at a table nearby. She was shocked she hadn't noticed them earlier. Normally they would call her over so they could study together. She frowned as she gathered up her books and walked over to their table.

Her friends noticed her but quickly turned back to their books, pretending they hadn't seen her.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" She asked as sweetly as possible.

"Actually, we're almost finished here," Dareth said, not looking up at the noirette.

"Oh, um, well do you want to do something after school?"

"Won't you have to check in with the witness protection program?" Pixel asked, finally looking up at Nya. Pixel actually seemed genuinely curious and didn't have any aggression in her tone of voice.

"No, we're not with witness protection anymore." She replied, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the reason you guys went into witness protection?" Harumi asked with a smug grin.

"I-I just came to see if we could study together, but I should get going." She replied, trying to stay relaxed. When they realized she wasn't going to give them any gossip Harumi scoffed and her smirk vanished.

"Oh come on, we all know your brother wasn't really raped so what was the real reason?" She huffed and Nya froze as Dareth laughed.

"Why don't you two go ahead and I will catch you later?" Pixel quickly suggested and with a roll of the eyes, Harumi and Dareth walked away and out of sight, leaving Pixal and Nya to talk in private. As soon as they were alone, Pixal placed a comforting hand on Nya's shoulders as the noirette attempted to hide her tears.

"How would you like to walk with me to our next lesson?" She offered with a kind smile. Nya could only shake her head, not trusting her voice, and forced her legs to move as fresh, hot tears rolled down his cheeks...

* * *

Kai could only stand there in shock as he stared at Morro's mother's shoes while she spoke softly and calmly to him. She didn't sound angry or condescending at all. If anything, she sounded like a mother just trying to protect her child as kindly as possible. Kai knew that if the shoe was on the other foot and someone was accusing Nya of a horrible crime he would probably start a riot. The only difference was he knew Nya would never do something like that and Wendy was no don't in denial of her son.

"I can't just stand by and watch my son's life get turned upside down by allegations that simply aren't true." She explained in the same gentle voice as before and Kai finally looked up to met her eyes.

"I'm not a liar."

"Look, we've all done things we regret." She said as she took a step forward, but Kai stepped back until his back was against one of the washing machines, effectively trapping him. "Sometimes we've had too much to drink and woken the next day feeling foolish." She added and Kai immediately knew what she was implying.

"You've got no idea what your son's capable of." He whimpered with wide, tearful eyes.

"My son's a gentleman, he's been raised to respect people but labels like this stick and it really isn't fair." She frowned and Kai's blood began to boil.

"Isn't fair?" He seethed as a few tears fell from his amber eyes. "What isn't fair is being drugged and raped!"

"I know my Morro, and I trust him." She stated firmly. "You really need to think about the consequences of what you say." She warned, but Kai just shook his head in disbelief.

"I-I can't... imagine how hard it is to accept that your son drugged me, held me down, and did what he did; but it happened, and that is the truth but he's going to get away with raping me!" Kai exclaimed, becoming more and more hysterical with every passing second.

"Don't ruin an innocent man's life for nothing!"

"And yet he'd know all about ruining lives, wouldn't he!" A new voice suddenly snarled and they both turned to see a livid Cole standing by the stairs that led out of the basement. When he came to visit the apartment he saw no one was home and when he saw the hamper missing he went to see if Kai needed help with the laundry. "I mean, Kai has to live in a body that doesn't feel like his own because your son violated it! He might seem decent and respectable but you know nothing about him! Your son's not innocent, he's a monster; and even though he won't be charged with rape, he's still going away for a very long time."

Wendy said nothing as she gave Kai another look before walking away.

As soon as she was gone, Cole pulled Kai into a protective embrace and let the brunette sob loudly...


	33. Chapter 33

Kai stifled another yawn as he curled up on the couch, his eyes fixed on the brightly lit TV screen as it blasted out another obnoxious Christmas advert, but he wasn't really paying attention to the small screen. He had been up almost all night with morning sickness and his frantic mind after Wendy's sudden visit yesterday. That morning Kai really thought he was finally starting to work his way through what happened but now he knew it would always be there.

He needed to be honest with himself.

He was never going to get his life back to the way it was before. Morro would always be in his life now because no matter how much he wanted to ignore it, this baby was Morro's. That didn't change how Kai felt about the pregnancy, however. Ever since he saw the ultrasound photo the nurse had snuck into the pamphlets, Kai felt something he could only describe as love. It was like the love he felt for Nya, only much strong. When he had his next scan he wanted to see his baby on the monitor.

His mind began to wander back to Wendy and sighed.

After he had calmed down enough to return to the apartment, Cole called his boyfriends and the girls and they all came over as soon as possible. They all started to brainstorm ideas on how to stop Wendy from bothering Kai anymore. Unfortunately, Wendy hadn't broken any laws. She hadn't broken into the building as the landlord had let her in, thinking she was a family friend of Kai's. She hadn't threatened the brunette or used any aggressive words or body language.

She said Morro didn't even know she was there.

They could only hope that she had gotten the message and didn't come back. They wouldn't hold their breaths, however. Jay had spoken to the landlord and the man had promised not to let Wendy into the building anymore, but he also said to them that he couldn't prevent other tenants or delivery people from letting her in. He could only press charges against her if she outright threatened someone, broke in without someone letting her in, or damaged any properties.

Just as Kai was about to get up to stretch his sore muscles, he suddenly found a fresh hot cup of cocoa in front of him.

He looked up and saw Jay and Skylor smiling at him while the red-haired woman held up the hot cocoa for her best friend to take. He let out a quiet thanks as he took the mug and let it warm his stiff hands.

"How long have you been up?" She asked but Kai shrugged. "Alright, how's the morning sickness?"

"I read that ginger helps." He muttered as he sat up to let Skylor sit down on the couch.

"It must have been so upsetting for you with Morro's mom showing up like that, I wish I was here," Jay said, the guilt and regret clear on his face. "But I promise, she won't be back."

"What if she won't let it go?" Kai asked, but neither of them had an answer. "I don't think she knows about this baby and it needs to stay that way."

"And it will; she's said her piece, hasn't done her any good, and she won't come back after the way Cole chewed her out," Skylor assured her best friend. All of a sudden there was a buzzing at the door, signaling that someone was on the ground floor and waiting for permission to come up. Kai gulped fearfully as Jay got up and answered the phone next to the door. After a couple of minutes of talking, Jay pressed a button to let the person up and he turned back to Kai and Skylor.

"Don't worry, it's just Zane." He said when he saw the fear in Kai's face. A few minutes later the platinum blonde-haired man entered the apartment with a kind smile when he saw them.

"Hello, Kai."

"Hey." He replied before taking a sip of his hot drink.

"I just wanted to know how you were feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"I've spoken to the midwife to arrange your other scans and she said don't be afraid to call her or ask me if you have any questions." He reassured and Kai relaxed for a moment before he looked at the ground in worry.

"Um, the scan... I'm just a little scared that something might be wrong... because of how it happened." He whimpered. "And I know that it makes no sense and I know that I'm being stupid-"

"Of course you're not; there is no reason to suspect that your baby will be anything other than healthy," Zane promised and Kai breathed a sigh of relief.

"So how soon is his next scan?" Skylor asked.

"I'll have to call and check, but certainly by the end of the week." He suggested and Kai nodded in understanding. Soon Nya got out of the shower, Kai jumped in, hoping the hot water would relax his muscles. As soon as they heard the bathroom door lock, the four of them started talking about Wendy again.

"I can't believe the nerve of that woman." Nya seethed. "Coming here and defending that scumbag."

"Well, she clearly believes all his lies." Zane sighed.

"To be fair, what mom wants to think that her son's capable of something like that?" Jay asked and nobody wanted to answer.

"Was Kai well last night?" Zane asked.

"He was pretty shaken up, but he seems fine," Skylor replied.

"For now." Nya scoffed. Kai finished in the shower after roughly half an hour and Zane said his goodbyes as he left to go book Kai's future appointments and get on with work. With nothing better to do, Jay, Kai, and the girls started sorting out the clean laundry Cole had finished last night. Kai felt his lower lip begin to wobble as he held up one of his favorite jeans, realizing he wouldn't be able to fit in them soon with a large baby bump. He had no idea whether it was due to hormones or not, but Kai felt his eyes begin to water as he barely managed to keep himself from becoming a sobbing mess.

The others quickly saw this and rushed to comfort him, telling him everything would be alright.

Skylor even offered to lend him some of her baggy track bottoms until they bought him some maternity clothes. This seemed to cheer him up and he started laughing lightly at the thought of wearing her bright, neon green track bottoms.

"There's no way I'm wearing your clothes, especially with your tasty in fashion." He laughed and the others joined in.

"I'll have you know fashion is my passion." Skylor cried in mock offense.

"When I do start to show, which won't be for months yet, I'll just bigger jeans and wear a big sweater." He grinned. Just then the phone started buzzing again, telling them someone was at the front door, waiting to be let into the building. Thinking it was Cole coming to visit, Jay got up to let them in. He buzzed them in without even thinking, but when he heard a woman saying thank you he paled in horror when he realized who it was. He ran out of the apartment, catching the trio off guard, but they thought nothing of it and continued with the laundry.

Nya frowned, however, and when she was sure her brother and Skylor were distracted, she snuck out to follow Jay...

* * *

Jay bolted down the stairs as fast as he could to cut Wendy off before Kai saw her. He managed to catch her just before she could step foot on the stairs, still on the ground floor. He got between her and the stairs, shutting the door to them before she could so much as blink. She looked confused by this stranger stopping her from going further, but Jay was quick to tell her who he was.

"I'm Jay Walker; Kai, Nya, and Skylor are staying with me and Kai's made it clear he doesn't want to speak to you EVER again." He told her calmly, but sternly.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble I just want to speak to him." She replied, sounding slightly desperate.

"Over my dead body." He stood his ground.

"I'm not going anywhere, I need answers."

"No, you need to leave." Jay glared. "Kai's got nothing to say to you."

"And why's that?" Wendy frowned. "He'll talk to the police but he won't tell me what really happened? My son didn't do anything so why is Kai doing this to him?!"

"Go home now or I'll call the police!"

"And what will they do? Arrest me for harassment?" She scoffed as she pulled out the paper she had shown Kai about Morro. "That's more your people's style."

"Freedom of speech." Jay shrugged when he saw the paper.

"I called the editor, I told them my boy is innocent, but mud sticks! Kai needs to stop these lies! Why are you people out to ruin my baby's life?!" She cried before trying to push past Jay to get to the stairs, but Jay stood strong and refused to budge. Compared to the agent, however, Wendy didn't stand a chance of getting past him.

"Does your family ever take no for an answer?" He scowled.

"I need to know Kai is going to stop telling lies and harassing my son!"

"Are you drunk or something?!" Jay snapped. "Morro attacked him! He's been a wreck for weeks! Morro put that innocent boy through hell!"

"My son is the one who's innocent here!" Wendy exclaimed, only to yell in fear when someone suddenly shoved her away. She looked up and saw Nya glaring at her as she breathed heavily in barely contained anger. She had only heard the tail end of the conversation, but she had heard enough to know who this woman was and what she wanted.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Come to defend your RAPIST son?!"

"I'm only here because these lies are hurting my son and me!" Wendy cried. "When word got out and reached by boss I lost my job!"

"Good, at least your boss knows what your family's capable of, even if you're too fucking stupid to see that hellspawn you gave birth to for what he really is! The monster who caused nothing for hundreds of people across this city, including my brother!" Nya screeched.

"Look, I understand, if it was my brother I'd want to believe his messed up story too," Wendy replied, which only pissed Jay and Nya off even more. "I don't know what you all have against my son, or what kind of deep, psychological problems your brother has, but these lies have gotten my son arrested, lost me my job, and I was very upset with how Kai and his friend spoke to me yesterday."

"You went looking for trouble!" Jay shouted, but the older woman scoffed.

"I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere, the boy's a liar like the rest of you!"

"HAVE YOU AND THAT BASTARD GOT A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING!?" Nya bellowed and Jay had to hold her back from tearing Wendy to shreds.

"Leave it Nya! Go back upstairs and make sure your brother's alright and I'll sort this mess out!" Jay pleaded and with one last snarl, Nya ran back up the stairs, only stopping briefly to flip Wendy the bird. As soon as she was gone, Jay turned to glare at Wendy. "If you want to keep your son safe you'd better stay away from my friends."...

* * *

When Nya got back and told her brother and Skylor that Wendy was back and downstairs with Jay, Kai felt like he couldn't breathe while he sat on the couch as he curled inward while Skylor and Nya sat at either side of him, trying to comfort him as best they could. The girls talked about calling the police, but Kai wasn't paying attention. He just wanted to close his eyes and make this all go away. His hand moved to his stomach, where his baby was growing more every day.

When the baby was born, he hoped this mess would be far behind him.

Morro would in prison forever, Wendy would see that no matter what happened now her son was never going to be free, and the news and people would forget and move on. His child would never have to know how it was conceived and what kind of monster its father was. Kai was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts when the apartment door opened. Instead of Jay, however, Wendy burst into the living room. Kai froze in fear whereas Skylor and Nya stood up and glared at the older woman.

Jay came in a second later, looking out of breath.

She had somehow gotten past the ginger-haired man and outran him up the stairs.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop her!" He exclaimed when he finally caught his breath.

"What the hell do you want from me?!"

"I want you to admit that you lied!" She begged but Kai was at his wit's end.

"What would I lie about something like that?!"

"Because you're confused and angry!" She argued. "We're just the police didn't buy your nasty little story, my son's in enough trouble as it is without you making up stories!"

"Get out now!" Skylor demanded but Wendy ignored her.

"Please, just tell the truth."

"I'll give you the truth! Your son RAPED me!" He howled and she visibly winced at that horrible word. Kai did feel a little bad for her, but he buried that feeling away quickly. Just then Wendy stepped forward towards him, Nya quickly cut her off. However, the action caused Kai to stumble back and fall backward into the coffee table with a small cry. Jay quickly pulled Wendy away before she could say or do anything else and was trying to drag her out the door as the girls checked on Kai.

"Is the baby okay?!" Skylor asked without thinking and everything in the apartment froze. They all slowly looked up at Wendy and saw her green eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Oh my God." She whispered. "You're pregnant?"...


	34. Chapter 34

Everything was silent in Jay's apartment as Skylor and Nya carefully helped Kai to his feet. You could hear a pin drop. Wendy stared at Kai in shock and horror at the news that the brunette was pregnant. Her brain was slowly connecting the dots to the accusations of rape and the pregnancy and she quickly realized that this baby may be her grandchild. Jay's eyes nervously darted back and forth between Wendy and his friends, scared something else would happen.

"Is it true? Are you pregnant?" She finally asked, but Kai refused to look up from the ground.

"It's none of your business." He muttered, trembling slightly.

"You need to leave!" Nya snarled as she stepped forward, looking ready to smack Wendy across the face.

"Stop it Nya, you'll only make things worse!" Skylor warned.

"I can't believe you're doing this to us." Wendy whimpered to Kai and that was the final straw. Nya suddenly lunged at her just as Cole entered the apartment. He was just coming by to see how everyone was doing and was shocked to find Nya trying to claw a terrified Wendy's eyes out. After a moment of struggling, they managed to pull Nya off the woman, and Jay and Cole pulled her to her feet, intending to throw her out.

"Come on, out!" Cole grunted as he and Jay started to drag Wendy out.

"Is it Morro's?!" She desperately cried. "Will you just tell me the truth! Are you having his baby?!" She begged, but Kai said nothing as the two agents finally forced her out of Jay's apartment and down the stairs.

"Get lost!" Cole shouted as they finally reached the ground floor and pushed her out the door.

"You want to be locked up!" Jay added angrily. Wendy glared at them but said nothing as she walked away...

* * *

As soon as Wendy was gone, Jay called the landlord to report Wendy for trespassing. They all had to travel to the landlord's house in the middle of the city to explain what happened but once again, he wasn't helpful. He said that since Jay had let her in, she wasn't technically trespassing so he couldn't press charges. The best he could do was tell them to take the matter to the police and file a restraining order if she kept coming back. As they walked to the apartment, Skylor couldn't help but feel guilty for what happened.

"It's all my fault, I just panicked when you fell." She explained when felt like the hundredth time.

"It's done now, so stop blaming yourself," Kai assured her.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to come back here." Cole frowned.

"You should have let me hit her," Nya growled.

"What good would that have done?" Jay snapped at her as they reached the apartment building.

"I thought I'd be stronger." Kai sighed. "It just couldn't get the words out."

"It doesn't matter now, she's gone." Cole smiled, but that quickly faded when a black car pulled up next up to them. They all watched in disbelief as Wendy got out of the car and jogged over to the group.

"I haven't come back for a right and I really don't want any trouble! I just need to know the truth!" She cried in desperation. Kai rolled his eyes in frustration as he walked past her, intending to walk inside and forget about her, but what she said next made his blood boil. "Look, I don't know what's happened between you and Morro."

"Yes, you do!" He snarled.

"How long were you going to keep it a secret?"

"It's not a secret!" He denied.

"You don't have to explain yourself to her!" Skylor said as she and the others glared at Wendy.

"Look, I don't want anything to do with you or your family, and I didn't ask for this! You are nothing to me!" Kai snapped at the woman, but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Well that's not true is it?" She smiled sweetly at the brunette. "If you're carrying my grandchild then we have everything to do with one another, like it or not that makes us family." She stated calmly. Kai said nothing however and started walking towards the entrance, with Wendy, Nya, and his friends close behind. "I just want to talk, that's all! I need to get to the bottom of this!"

"If you don't stop harassing him I'll call the police!" Jay shouted as they got between her and Kai.

"Just leave us alone!" Skylor exclaimed.

"If that's my grandchild then I've got rights!" She argued but Kai gave her a death glare.

"No, you haven't! You've got nothing because there isn't going to be anything!" He all but screeched. "You really think I'm going to keep this baby? After what your son did to me?! I'm not bringing something like that into the world! Something that could grow up and be like it's rapist dad!" He spat, causing Wendy to flinch. "I'm getting rid, and you should be grateful that I've got the sense to get an abortion! If only you'd had done the world a favor and done the same thing!" He finished with an angry snarl.

With that, they all entered the apartment and left Wendy frozen on the street...

* * *

Kai sniffed as he wiped his amber eyes, even though there were no tears in them. He was curled into Jay's side in his pajamas while Skylor made them all something to eat. It had been almost an hour since they had left Wendy standing outside on the street and Cole and Nya had gone downstairs to make sure Morro's mother was long gone. Skylor placed a plate of toast for her best friend, but he didn't trust himself not to throw up if he did eat something.

He didn't know if that was because of morning sickness or nerves.

His limbs had become very shaky, but Jay assured him that it was just the adrenaline wearing off.

"You were hardcore." Skylor smiled, trying to lift Kai's spirits.

"Yeah? Didn't feel like it." He mumbled weakly. "I just hoped she believed me."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked.

"I had to tell her something, 'cause I can't handle seeing her or Morro again." He replied with a small whimper.

"We could tell the police and get a restraining order." Jay offered.

"They couldn't help last time could they, and I can't cope going through all that again; so I had to lie about the abortion so Morro and his family will just leave me alone." He admitted sadly. Jay only sighed as he rubbed circles into Kai's back. They sat there for nearly half an hour before Skylor and Jay stood up to stretch their legs. Kai hardly acknowledged their movements as they moved to the kitchen to talk in private.

"You think that'll be it then? That's she'll leave him alone?" Skylor asked in a whisper.

"I hope so," Jay replied. "I can't believe she had the nerve to come back here." He added with a glare just as Cole and Nya came back. Cole smiled at his ginger-haired boyfriend while Nya's eyes zeroed in on her brother.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she sat next to the pregnant brunette.

"Had better days." He admitted.

"We've looked around and she's long gone," Cole reassured everyone.

"Not surprised with the mouthful you gave her." Nya chuckled as the siblings shared a hug. "For what it's worth, I think you've made the right decision." She suddenly said, catching her brother off guard. He pulled away and one look at her face told him what she was thinking. She thought he had changed his mind and was getting an abortion. Before anyone could say anything, he shot up and locked himself in the bathroom for the next ten minutes.

When he did finally return to the living room, everyone had left, leaving him and Nya alone to talk.

While he was in the bathroom someone had explained to Nya that Kai had lied to Wendy about the abortion and his little sister was trying to hide her anger and disappointment.

"You were always good at clearing a room," Kai commented when he saw that everyone had left.

"I had to practically wrestle Jay out the door." She admitted with a weak chuckle, but Kai didn't even crack a smile. "Skylor also made me promise that I'd call her once we're done." She added, feeling slightly nervous at her brother's gaze.

"I get that it'd be easier for everyone if I just had an abortion." He sighed, seeing Nya's point.

"None of this is easy, but... h-have you really thought what your life would be like bringing up this baby?" She asked.

"So.. I'm just supposed to get rid and we can all just go back to normal? Pretend this never happened?" He glared

"Kai please, you're young and you can have other babies."

"So people keep saying." He huffed in frustration. "It's great that you're all such good experts!"

"Ok, so let's say you have it; what if it's a boy? What if it's like it's dad?"

"He won't be, I'll make sure of it."

"Alright, but what about when he does something bad and your just... looking at him, wondering?" She asked and Kai could only stare at her in horror at her implication that his baby was already a monster like Morro before it was even born. "W-What happens when he's five and he starts asking where his Daddy is? Or when he's eighteen? Or when he has kids of his own?"

"I'll tell him he's dead." Kai shrugged. "Lots of kids are raised by single parents nowadays."

"So you're just gonna lie to him all his life and hope he never finds out?"

"Yes! If we have to!" He exclaimed, growing angrier and angrier by the second.

"He'll know something's wrong! You can't keep something like that a secret!" She cried, matching his tone, before sigh. "Please, big brother, please don't do this; I can't watch you throw your life away like this."

"Nobody's asking you too!" He snapped in rage. "I don't need your blessing or anybody else's! If you can't stand by my decision, then stay out of it!" He shouted before charging to his room and slamming the door shut, shaking the whole apartment at the force...


End file.
